


The Offer

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, mild-violence, territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/TheOffer_zps73ca02ec.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p>Brian is a multi-millionaire. He has found his money can buy anything. Justin's life has been anything but ideal; his style of live bringing many bad decisions. Soon after meeting, the cunning financier devises a way to have what he wants for an agreed upon time. Will Justin accept Brian's offer of protection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                      

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

“So, Sonny Boy, what would you like to do on your last day before going home to the munch--, uhhhhh - I mean, to your mommies?” Brian bit his lip as he barely caught his slip. His 5-year-old son didn’t need to know his views or terminology he often directed towards the women that were raising his son – one of them in particular.

 

 

Gus frowned as he looked at his father curiously, a question clearly in his eyes regarding his father’s words.

 

 

It wasn’t at all normal for Gus to hear his father stumbling to speak. To Brian’s profound relief, Gus’ attention was quickly diverted when he viewed what was a horse and carriage passing nearby. Very soon he was about to find his relief short-lived.

 

 

“Daddy, can we ride one of those? Please! Please!” Gus’ eyes were wide with the excitement that could only be found in a young child. Hope sparkled in his eyes comparable to the brightest of stars.

 

 

 

 

Brian arched a dubious brow, along with releasing a beleaguered sigh. Just the touristy type of heterosexual bullshit he had hoped to avoid. Living in Manhattan, Brian was more than familiar with the destination of that ride. As much as he abhorred the entire concept, he could see where his son might find it to be entertaining. And fuck, how could he possibly say no to those eyes? “Those are carriage rides through Central Park.” When Gus continued to stare at him with his heart virtually in his eyes, Brian fully acquiesced. Grimly he acknowledged to himself – as if he had been given any choice at all. At the age of five, Gus already had entirely too much charm... and the tenacity of a mountain lion. Gus was his son, after all. It continued to be more and more evident. “If you really want to go - I’ll take you.”

 

 

“Really, Daddy. Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you!” Gus began to jump up and down in his enthusiasm. “Mommy Melanie said you would never take me to Central Park. She said it was too true to life for you. I’m not sure what that means.”

 

 

“Nothing of any importance.” Gritting his teeth in fury, Brian bit back every sharp retort that came to mind. Mommy Melanie indeed. How dare she put ideas in his son’s head about what he would or would not do during his time with him. Granted, she was probably right. Central Park was not his idea of fun, or a recreational activity of any kind... but she shouldn’t have said it in that manner to his son. He would be discussing that with the meddlesome bitch at his earliest opportunity. That, and a few other comments that had innocently came from his son’s mouth in the past week. “Well, let’s just leave it to say – Mommy Melanie doesn’t know everything about Daddy.”

 

 

Gus giggled. “That’s what my other mommy said.”

 

 

Brian rustled his son’s hair affectionately before he advised his doorman to hail a taxi. It was a short enough walk to Central Park, but Brian preferred to spend every last moment he had with his son... not walking and dodging oncoming traffic. When the taxi pulled up in front of him, Brian told the driver their destination, before urging Gus inside the car next to him. “Central Park here we come...” Brian muttered beneath his breath, his irritation immediately smoothed away by the giddy excitement on Gus’ face. To be so young and optimistic again. Brian almost envied that naivety.

 

 

“This is going to be so much fun, Daddy.” Gus looked up at his father with the brightest of smiles, his eyes glimmering in what reflected loving trust.

 

 

“I’m sure it will, Gus.” Brian smiled warmly at his son. Whatever made his son happy was exactly what he wanted to do. These visits were too few and far in between. At the end of them, he wanted Gus to have had the time of his life. As they turned into the entrance of Central Park, Brian had no idea of how this day would have another purpose. Change was in the air. It was yet to be determined how that change would be received.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Justin forced himself not to flinch as Sapperstein placed his hand on his bare leg. He knew he should have worn jeans today. There was nothing more repellent to him than when this man tried to touch him. It always led up to his boss wanting very bad things from him. But, what choice did he ever have? He had been making his own way in this city since he was 15 years old. Now, four years later, it wasn’t getting any easier for him. Sometimes he thought he should leave New York City, but where would he go? And, more than that, where would he find that kind of money? His eyes moved down to glance at the hand that was stroking his skin; there wasn’t a doubt in his mind what Sapperstein really wanted to do with it.

 

 

“Not exactly my choice of a meeting place, Justin. How about we go back to the club and have a private chat... or better yet, why don’t you come to my house---" Gary knew he wasn’t keeping the lust out of his voice. There was something about this boy that made him climb the walls in frustration. Justin had been holding out on him for months now. It was time to close the trap on his desperate little dancer. He really had no intention of firing Justin; his hot little ass lined his pockets too well. But... Justin didn’t know that. The boy was desperate for a job that paid his bills. He didn’t doubt that Justin could find another job or benefactor... but the kid seemed afraid to strike out on his own. Justin was vulnerable... and that was exactly how he liked his marks. It was time to tighten his grip. Not only would he get the pleasure of pummeling into Justin’s ass, he would also make a fortune letting his friends enjoy the same privilege. In the end, though, Justin would still belong to him.

 

 

“Sorry, Gary. This just worked out for me this morning. I have some errands to run...” Justin answered, finding himself becoming more and more uncomfortable by both Sapperstein’s touch, and how he kept moving closer to him on the park bench.

 

 

His other arm going up behind the back of the bench, he began stroking the soft strands of hair falling along Justin’s neck. “Well, it doesn’t work for me, Justin. I want to be alone with you. And, whether you want it or not, I think you know I am what’s best for you.” Gary grasped the back of Justin’s neck, forcing him to look at him. His eyes hungrily drilled into Justin’s lips. “That’s better. I want to look at those lips. I think it’s time you made more practical use of them. In fact. it’s been too long since you’ve done so.”

 

 

Justin had to school his features, along with his body, to prevent from shuddering in revulsion. He had gotten used to the feeling of being backed into a corner. It wasn’t a good one. Unfortunately, it was a byproduct of being desired by Gary Sapperstein. Two things could happen in such a moment – either he could uncharacteristically fight back, or he could cower like a frightened little rabbit. Justin knew this could backfire on him badly... but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t do the things he knew Gary wanted. Already he’d lost much of his self-respect since he’d started working for him... but being a part of Gary’s special little parties wasn’t going to be one of them. “Gary, I realize you’re trying to help me... but I’m afraid we want different things.”

 

 

Gary’s lips curled into a savage snarl. Justin wasn’t getting away from him this time. His eyes drilled into the tourists that sat on the bench next to them, his voice cutting into them sharply – “Leave now!” He watched as the woman scurried away with her children, his eyes turning immediately back to look at Justin – lust and determination clearly in his eyes. “Now, this is how it’s going to be, Justin; I’ve handled you with care for months. It ends now. You are going to start living up to your potential. It starts by you coming with me now!”

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. In case you’ve forgotten – I’m not on duty right now...” Justin knew he was pushing all the wrong buttons with his sleazy boss... but once started he couldn’t stop. “Scaring the tourists isn’t going to get you what you want. In fact, let me go on to say this – what you got from me that first night when you forced me to give you a fucking blowjob is all you’ll ever get from me. It ends with that!”

 

 

“You are even more blond than I thought.” Gary’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits, his hand tightening on Justin’s leg to hold him in place. Grasping onto the back of Justin’s head tightly, Gary hissed, “It ends when I say it does... and I am far from finished with you. Your ass belongs to me, Justin; mine to use as I want. If that means sharing you with my friends, then, that’s what I will do. You need to learn your fucking place now.”

 

 

Justin glared at Gary, hatred stabbing at him from his frightened, yet resentful eyes. “You don’t own shit. I work for you. Nothing more!”

 

 

“I can ruin you, Justin. One word from me and no decent club will take you on. You will resort to selling the ass you protect so devoutly on the streets to anyone.” Gary moved in closer, his breath fanning Justin’s lips. “Is that what you want, Justin? I can save you from that. It’s just a question of paying the price.”

 

 

“Fuck you! I’d rather sell myself to every queer in New York than let you touch me...”

 

 

Gary barely remembered he was in public when he slid his hand from Justin’s neck, down his arm to lock around his wrist. Forcefully he pulled him from the bench, into the seclusion of the more shrouded area of the park. Many eyes followed as Justin uttered a protest, but no one intervened. “You’re coming with me. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to perform for a week. Then, you might sing a different tune.”

 

 

A cold and mocking laugh erupted from behind them. Justin turned his head to look at the face that accompanied the sound; his breath immediately lodged in his throat in the process. Standing before him was without a doubt the most beautiful man he had ever saw. He looked curiously to see the man holding onto a young child’s hand; the child looked up at the man with open adoration on his face. It was his assumption that the child must be his son. Realizing Gary still maintained a tight grasp on his wrist, Justin snapped, “Gary, let me go!” He was thankful that the stranger’s eyes remained on Gary. The last thing he wanted was to be caught ogling this man that gave all appearances of being his unexpected rescuer.

 

 

Trying to pull Justin away before Brian got a good look at his property, Gary demanded, “Let’s go, Justin. It’s far too crowded for what I have in mind.”

 

 

Brian rolled his eyes, before his gaze pulled to the backside of the man the Sap was trying to coerce away. What he saw there stopped his thoughts in an instant. A soft whistle shot from his lips. What an ass was all his mind could coherently grasp. It was all he could do not to reinsert himself in Gary Sapperstein’s place. But no... the hand that began tugging at his own reminded him he had other responsibilities right now. He looked down at his impatient son, smiling at him affectionately. “Just a minute, Sonny Boy. Daddy needs to deal with a problem... then, we can continue our tour.”

 

 

Gary reluctantly released his prize, quickly realizing he was delayed for the moment. He had to get rid of Kinney first. Justin would pay for this. If the stupid little blond had come with him when he’d first demanded it, Kinney wouldn’t be an issue now. “This doesn’t concern you, Kinney. I’d suggest you move along.”

 

 

“You’d suggest...” Brian murmured, before pursing his lips together briefly. “It appears you have forgotten precisely who I am, Sapperstein. Fortunately for you – my son is with me. I don’t have time to deal with common trash.” Brian’s eyes flickered back to the young man the Sap had called Justin. Nice name - Justin. He could imagine himself whispering it as he was balls deep inside the hot little blond. If Gus wasn’t with him now, he would be making his interest more than known. Perhaps he could get his foot in the door, though. He was Brian Kinney. There was always an opportunity. Brian smiled as Justin’s eyes swiftly lowered when caught staring too long. Oh yes, this little foray into the park could be productive indeed.

 

 

“I know who you are, Kinney. I’m not impressed by your power.” Gary curled his lip in disgust. “My creditors are not affiliated with your bank. You can’t threaten me with anything.”

 

 

Brian’s eyes became cold, almost sinister. Justin took a step back when he watched hazel turn into black in the fraction of a second. Who was this man, Justin wondered... He was dangerous, there wasn’t any doubt of that. But... to watch him with his child, he was a completely different man. Averaging it out, he wasn’t sure which man was real; perhaps it was a mixture of the two. “Uhhh. I’m just going to get going. Things to do, and all that---"

 

 

Both pairs of eyes immediately turned to Justin. It was the stranger that spoke up first. “I think that would be best for you, Justin.” Brian caressed his name as he spoke it. He whispered it in the most sultry of tones; resonant of all he wanted to do to the young man. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a business card; Brian paused long enough to write his cell and home number on the back. Brian placed it in Justin’s hand, his hand lingering a moment on the blond’s soft skin. “Give me a call, Justin. I’ll be out with my son until he catches his flight this evening, however I can be reached afterward.” Brian ignored Gary’s glowering expression. “I think we could have a great deal to discuss.”

 

 

Gary’s eyes narrowed on Justin as he watched him pocket the card. He would need to deal with this quickly. Brian Kinney couldn’t get his hands on Justin. He would lose him forever. As much as he knew an ass was replaceable. Justin wasn’t only a piece of ass... he was big money. He didn’t intend to let him slip away. “Justin, I’m warning you now. Stay here and finish what we started. If you don’t – not only are you fired, but I will ruin you in this town. You really have no choice.”

 

 

Justin’s eyes were filled with fear as he looked at the two men. He didn’t know what to do. Gary was right. His options were all but gone. As it was, he could barely pay his half of the rent now. If he lost this job and went for who knows how long without an income – he would be totally fucked. He was about to speak when the other man moved closer, effectively stepping between him and Gary.

 

 

“Go home, Justin. Call me tonight. I might be able to help you.” His eyes moved back to a now red-faced Gary Sapperstein. Brian affixed a menacing glare on the offensive older man. “You disgust me, Sap. I think it’s time I had my people looking into your various dealings.” Brian reached down to flick a speck of dirt from his jacket. His voice dropped even lower, as he warned, “Leave this kid alone or pay the consequences. This will be your only warning.”

 

 

Gary cursed beneath his breath, his words barely missing the ears of the young child. “You win this time, Kinney.” He brushed past Justin, turning to give him one last smoldering and irate glance. It isn’t over for you, Justin. I might have lost you for awhile, but I’ll get you back. And when I do, you are going to suffer for this outrage.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gus’ bottom lip slightly quivered as he looked up at his father, his hand remaining in a tight grasp inside the one much larger than his own. “Daddy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian averted his gaze from Sapperstein’s retreating form to look down at his obviously apprehensive child. “Yeah, Sonny Boy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That was a bad man, wasn’t it?” Gus’ eyes were solemn as he looked up at his father; the trust in his eyes signifying that whatever answer he was given, he would accept it as the absolute truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded, his eyes shifting only briefly to the young, and beautiful blond that still stood near them, his blue eyes following Gary Sapperstein’s departure with disbelieving eyes. “I’m afraid so, Gus.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t like him.” Gus’ quivering lip immediately transformed into a pout; his eyes remained adoring on his father, yet inquisitive when he looked toward Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin fully turned to face them once he was assured that Gary was truly leaving. “I – I can’t believe he left. He never backs down. Never.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow. “That’s because he doesn’t deal with me on a normal basis.” His hand raised and motioned his shadow forward. Regretfully in his world he always travelled with personal security. He especially appreciated it when Gus was in town, regardless of how Muncher Melanie mocked him for the lifestyle that made it a necessity. He didn’t give a damn what that bitch thought. In his circles, he encountered many dangerous men – some even more so than himself; he wouldn’t take chances with his only child. Gary Sapperstein didn’t quite fit into that category. In his own way he was dangerous... but he was more of a sleaze than a legitimate threat. Today he had been more of an annoyance than anything else. “Don’t go just yet, Justin. I’d like to speak to you a bit more... and see that you get home safely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to tell him that wasn’t necessary, when an even larger man appeared. He was very handsome in his own right... but he didn’t hold a candle to his mysterious savior. He doubted anyone ever could. He watched as the man went straight to Brian, his eyes moving around as if assessing everything around them. Instantly, Justin surmised him as security. He’d seen enough of the type in this city to spot them. Justin felt a bit disconcerted that his rescuer had called him over. Shaking his head, Justin decided he just needed to get out of here. He needed to get home, and work out what he would do next. He no longer had a job; that was something he couldn’t let continue for long. “I – uhhhh it really isn’t the best of times. I need to get home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes snapped to Justin, a direct and all encompassing gaze – one that always held the recipient enthrall. “I _said_ for you to stay. I won’t keep you for long.” Brian sliced his gaze to Ben. “Take Gus on the next part of the tour. I think our driver is ready to move on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Flabbergasted by the man’s obvious controlling tendencies – both towards himself and his staff, Justin sputtered, “I – I don’t believe this...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You will...” Brian drawled, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded, smiling down at Gus with a wink quickly appearing in his eye. “C’mon buddy.” His eyes moved to the vendor not far from the carriage. “How about we grab a box of that popcorn? I know how much you love it.” Ben was more than glad to help out with Gus. He adored the child... and besides that – he would prefer to remove himself from the tension that had clearly built between these two men. Knowing Brian as he did – there wasn’t any doubt of what type of tension had a grip of these obviously very different men.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yay! Can I, Daddy?” Gus slowly released Brian’s hand to let Ben’s swallow his smaller hand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. “Of course you can.” He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to his chief security guard, before saying, “I’ll catch up soon.” He watched as they safely moved away, before he turned to face the hot blond that stood glowering at him with his hands folded across his chest. He took a few steps closer, deliberately invading the younger man’s personal space. Brian restrained from touching him in any way... he didn’t think he could hold himself back. Despite having more privacy now, he really did need to return to his son. “We can talk now.” As his eyes analytically took in his every feature, Brian was slightly taken aback by the complete beauty of this young man. How he wished he had much more time than mere conversation. But... he would. Oh, he most definitely would.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s to talk about? You rescued me from my octopus of a boss... well ex-boss now.” He glared almost resentfully at his savior. “I could have handled Gary on my own. It’s not like he would have raped me in the middle of Central Park.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that...” Brian muttered derisively. “The Sap showed all indications of having a morning delicacy of blond boy ass.” Brian’s eyes slid heatedly over the annoyed young man. Fuck, he was hot. It was his intention to have this man in his bed – and in the quickest time possible. He couldn’t imagine him being adverse to the possibility. When he had first interrupted his encounter with the Sap, the interest in the young blond’s eyes had been more than apparent. His voice became huskier when he added, “I can’t say that I blame him in this case. Although, I question his technique; I do find said ass very appealing as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, quickly averting his gaze to follow the carriage slowly trotting away. “That’s not my problem. I don’t have time for this now. I have to find another job... largely thanks to you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you saying you’d rather I had allowed Sapperstein to drag you away and enforce his varied desires on you? Trust me, Justin – it wouldn’t have been fucking – it would have been a violation.” Brian’s eyes bored into Justin’s. “And... I think you know that too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes focused on a faraway point, seeing nothing of the vast scenery... only seeing a bleak and unchanging reality. “Sometimes a man has to make difficult choices in order to survive.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That he does.” Brian’s gaze was cunning as he looked at the beautiful, and obviously broken man in front of him. His decision was immediate. The Sap wouldn’t reap the rewards of what life had apparently done to this man. But... he would. Brian didn’t care what it cost him – money had long ago become inconsequential to him. He would have this man. “As I mentioned – I can help you, Justin.” His voice became a throaty murmur as he growled, “In fact, it would be my pleasure to help you through your presently untenable situation.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well... that’s blunt.” Justin bit his lip to keep from smiling. When he’d first arrived in New York City, such a suggestion would have been offensive to him; but... he had learned a lot in the past four years. Pride often took a fall to survival. He’d never had a man pay him for sex... but what little he had done for Gary could be construed as the same. When he’d first settled here after weeks on the road, riding in the back end of pickup trucks, and any other vehicle that had been going his way, Justin had quickly realized he might have to do things he didn’t want to do if he wanted to stay alive. Fifteen-years-old at the time, running from an abusive father, he wasn’t going back. He had been on the verge of hustling when Gary had found him. It had been a miracle to keep the man at arms length for as long as he had. Justin had known for months now his time had been running out. Today signified that. There would be no going back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips. As much as he had hoped otherwise, it seemed he would need to sell his case. That wasn’t a problem... excluding the fact he’d like to have the deal closed now. “Unfortunately I don’t have time for an in depth discussion. My son is waiting.” Brian’s eyes smoldered in torrential need as he moved them over the blond, his cock twitched as he thought of fully knowing this beautiful man. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night. I think we can come to a mutually satisfying arrangement.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“D-dinner?” Justin stammered. That wasn’t what he’d expected the stranger to offer next. “I – I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist, Brian reached up and trailed his fingers along Justin’s cheek. He really shouldn’t have done it; he’d known that before his fingers made contact. His fingers came away as if singed by flames; the softness of the boy’s skin making him want to test out every texture of his skin, just to know if it all felt as soft as the cheek that now glowed under his touch. “Dinner. No strings attached.” He looked at Justin’s lips with open hunger; determination glinted in his eyes. “You have my business card, along with my personal numbers. Feel free to check me out. No harm will ever come to you while you’re with me, Justin. I can change your life. You just have to let me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhhh. This is a bit much – Mr. Kinney, wasn’t it?” Following the affirmative nod, Justin continued, “We just met. You know nothing about me. I get that you want to fuck me.” Justin laughed almost mockingly. “You have no idea how far being blond and my ass gets me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s dick continued to twitch. “On the contrary, Justin. I have a very good idea.” His eyes slanted to where the carriage was moving further away. He knew he needed to wrap this up soon. “Give it some thought. If you don’t want to meet for dinner, that’s fine. Just give me a call.” Brian gave him a smooth, self-satisfied smile. “We both know you will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t count on it, Mr. Kinney.” Justin smiled at the gorgeous, and entirely too arrogant man, before shrugging his shoulders and walking away. He glanced back to see Brian staring after him in what was open-mouthed disbelief. That he could believe. He doubted that man got turned down often. In fact, doing so now had been the most difficult thing he had ever done. A benefactor such as this man would probably set him up for awhile... but an expensive one-night hook-up wouldn’t answer his problems for long. Justin knew he needed to stay away from him. He had the unshakable feeling that attachments to a man such as Brian Kinney would be impossible to avoid. He was alone in the world, dependent completely on himself. He couldn’t afford to care for or trust anyone. That had been the philosophy that had kept him alive so far. This beautiful and apparently wealthy man wasn’t about to change that.  
  
  
  
  
  
His footsteps quick, Brian rushed forward to begin intercepting the carriage that held his son. He flipped open his phone, dialing directly to reach Ben before he could do so on foot. He could only imagine Ben’s reaction... but time was of the essence, and he wasn’t a man to leave anything to chance. “Ben, I’m on my way. I need you to do something for me when I get there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben audibly groaned, trying to keep his voice low and not noticeable to Gus who was presently taking in all the sights with excitement. “Please tell me it isn’t about procuring? That’s really not part of my job description.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hardly, Benjamin. I can do that myself. However, I need you to discreetly follow that young man home. He’s on foot and heading towards the park entrance. I just want to know where he lives.” Brian realized he sounded desperate... and very much unlike himself. There was just something about Justin... and he had to know more before he fully began his campaign. He had no assurance that Justin would ever call him; as much as he liked to think the Kinney charm assured him of that outcome; however, he wasn’t about to leave that to chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
A long-suffering sigh followed. “Brian, you break all the rules of personal security with your ridiculous whims. My job is to protect _you._.. not monitor the whereabouts of your would-be tricks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your job is to do whatever the fuck I tell you!” Brian slowed as he noticed the horse and carriage slowing at what was an intersection within the park. Lithely, he slid up into the carriage, ruffling his son’s hair lightly. He cast an impatient look toward Ben. “This is your exit, Ben. I expect to have a report from you within the hour.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“As you wish, _Sir_...” Ben grumbled underneath his breath the entire time from his exit point to the front of the park. After several minutes of a quickened pace, he finally caught up with Brian’s flavor of the moment. Sometimes he wondered why he continued to work for the somewhat eccentric, and always domineering world financier. Casting an assessing glance at the young man he appeared to be relegated to following on foot, Ben took in the clothing that fit the young man perfectly, yet held the markings of age. This boy was obviously down-and-out; he would be easy pickings for his ruthless employer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben followed the young blond to his meager apartment building; an area that would have Brian shuddering in distaste. Regardless of the boy’s lodgings for now, he had a feeling his circumstances would have the possibility of changing. The question remained if the boy actually sought that. Ben knew one thing for certain – Brian wouldn’t be giving up on this man. In the five years since Gus was born, he had never saw Brian distracted while Gus was in his care. A momentary glance, yes... but his actions today – definitely not. He waited for several moments to be certain that this was the blond’s home, and not a mere stop. Once he was assured the boy was indeed home, Ben motioned to hail a taxi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Ben back at Central Park; a short search and his employer was once again well within his sights. He shook his head as he watched Brian and Gus exiting the carriage and moving off toward a cotton candy vendor. What a paradox, he thought to himself. Ruthless predator/loving father. Brian balanced the two worlds well... and at the end of the day, Ben was actually glad to be a part of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Justin slumped down on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the dingy apartment; his eyes stared straight ahead... he saw nothing. Dismay and fear were with him again. In fact, if he was to be completely honest with himself, they had always been with him. A part of him wondered if the events of today hadn’t been the best possible ending for him. Perhaps it was time to move on. Granted, the money in his pocket wouldn’t sustain him for more than a few days... a week if he was really lucky, but hadn’t that been the case when he’d ran away from home over four years ago? He had lost his job, not that it was much of one... but it had been keeping the roof over his head, and an adequate amount of food in his stomach. Now, with less than a week until his half of the rent was due again, he wouldn’t have an income to pay his part.

  
  
  
He groaned when he heard a sound from the kitchen. His roommate was home. Hell. He hadn’t wanted to deal with Kip right now. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what Kip would tell him to do. They both worked for Sapperstein; it had been Gary that had introduced him to Kip, leading up to them becoming roommates. It had been an arrangement that worked out for the most part. Kip always told him he needed to play Gary’s game; roll with the punches was his favorite figure of speech. Justin could have thought about it if Gary wasn’t so repugnant to him. That one-time blowjob had nearly induced him into vomiting; as it was, it surely made him nauseous for a long time afterwards. He could remember all the efforts he had taken to get the taste of that man out of his mouth. It had taken a great deal of doing. In the aftermath, Justin vowed to never place himself in that position again.

  
  
  
Gary had backed off after Justin had repeatedly rejected his advances; Justin now realized Gary had just been biding his time. He was holding off for good reason. It wasn’t because he wanted Justin to adjust to the thought of being with the older, and repulsive man... it had been to set the stage, along with prepare him for one of Gary’s elaborate parties. Justin had heard enough about those gatherings. He knew that these so-called friends paid Gary well for the privilege of enjoying fresh meat. Drugs were always heavily involved. Gary wasn’t adverse to using drugs to ensure the cooperation of his entertainment. There wasn’t a doubt that he had been Gary’s next victim of choice. Regardless of the well-timed interruption by the mesmerizing man he’d met today, Gary had reached his limit.

  
  
  
Kip sauntered in and plopped next to him on the couch, his eyes giving his roommate an appreciate once-over. “Looking good there, Hot Stuff.” He winked at him as he raised a bottle of beer to his lips. “So, how did it go with Gary?”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged, subconsciously withdrawing into himself. He really didn’t like Kip, but he got along with him well enough. Kip had tried to start something with him on a few occasions, and he’d almost went for it once... but it had all changed when Kip had revealed a secret in his drug and alcohol induced state – _‘God, I wish I could fuck you... but I promised Gary I wouldn’t.’_ Justin had been reeling in shock. Kip had promised Gary he wouldn’t touch him? Gary had been the one who set them up to be roommates. That promise signified that even in the beginning Gary had special plans for him. Plans that were so diabolical and revolting that he would need to ease him into them. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

  
  
  
“Yeah well, Gary just called.” Kip had a conniving look on his face when he added, “It seems Gary has a lot to talk to you about. In fact... he’s on his way over here right now.”

  
  
  
“What!?” Justin shrieked in panic as he jumped up from the couch. “Fuck! How long ago was that?”

  
  
  
Kip laughed. He thought that would get his roommate’s attention. “Relax. I was just fucking with you. He just wants you to call him.”

  
  
  
Justin eyed him warily. He didn’t trust him for a single minute. “Are you sure he’s not coming over here?”

  
  
  
“Would it matter? It’s not like he hasn’t stopped over before---"

  
  
  
“Actually, it would.” Justin took in a deep breath, before he released it just as quickly. “I just fucking quit. I don’t work for Gary Sapperstein anymore.”

  
  
  
Kip looked at Justin as if he’d just grown two heads. “Are you fucking crazy, Justin? How are you going to eat... more importantly – how are you going to pay your half of the fucking rent??”

  
  
  
“I’ll figure it out!” Justin stood up from the couch; he reached for his backpack that he never travelled without, slinging it over his shoulder he all but ran to the door. He didn’t trust Kip. They had co-existed reasonably well until now, partly because he had a lock on his bedroom door... but now he was anxious about his roommate’s behavior. He needed to think this through.

  
  
  
“Where are you going? We need to talk about this!!” Kip demanded, standing up to approach Justin, his hand reaching to latch onto the retreating blond’s arm.

  
  
  
Justin flung Kip’s restraining hand off angrily... Kip’s determination to keep him here only alarming him more. “I need to go out.” He looked up to meet what was clearly panic in Kip’s eyes. Kip had originally spoke the truth. Gary was on the way over here... and that made his options even more clear. He could either accept Gary’s repulsive conditions, or he could strike back out on his own. In his opinion it wasn’t much of an option. There was no way he would be Gary Sapperstein’s mindless little bitch. Fuck that! “Tell Gary to go fuck himself! You can be one of his whores – but not me!”

  
  
  
“You’re a fool, Justin!” Kip shouted as Justin slipped out into the hallway. “If not his bitch, you’ll be someone else’s. You can’t do anything else!”

  
  
  
He flinched as those words hit at his back, saddened that Kip probably spoke the truth. As he stepped out onto the bustling sidewalk, Justin swallowed back bitter tears of his inescapable reality. Once again he was alone. He would survive. Just as he had four years ago. No matter what he had to do – Gary Sapperstein would not be his ultimate defeat. He just had to figure out what to do next.

 

* * *

Brian hugged his son tightly before letting him go into his mother’s arms. “I would have flown him back myself. You didn’t need to fly here.”

  
  
  
“I didn’t mind. Mel and I wanted to do some shopping; we arrived yesterday. I take it by the checked baggage that Gus didn’t have on arrival, and the beaming smile on his face – the two of you had a good time.”

  
  
  
Gus didn’t give his dad a chance to answer. He jumped up and down gleefully, before he told his mom, “Daddy took me on a ride through Central Park. It was on real horses, Mommy! I even got to pet them.”

  
  
  
She raised a brow, looking at Brian in surprise, before she smiled down at her son. “That’s wonderful, Sweetheart. I’m so glad you and Daddy had such a nice time.”

  
  
  
“We did, we did. I can’t wait to come see him again...” Gus exuberantly announced.

  
  
  
Melanie arrived at that point, her eyes rolling before she knelt down to Gus’ level. “It’s great that you had fun with Daddy... but don’t plan on another trip too soon. School is starting soon... and your daddy might not be able to fit a visit so easily into his schedule next time.”

  
  
  
Lindsay mentally groaned. Oh God, Mel didn’t go there. She looked down quickly to avert her gaze from the rage simmering in Brian’s eyes. He wasn’t going to let it go. Not this time. “Uhhhh, I think they called us to board.” Lindsay motioned Gus toward Brian. “Say goodbye to your daddy.”

  
  
  
Brian was hugging his son when he heard Melanie’s cutting voice behind him – “Wish I could do the same...”

  
  
  
“Mel!” Lindsay muttered under her breath.

  
  
  
Stepping back and taking one last look at his son, Brian’s eyes bored into Melanie as he instructed Lindsay. “Take Gus onto the plane. I’d like a few words with his other mommy.”

  
  
  
“Brian... not now, please.” Lindsay attempted, only to be promptly cut off before she could say anything more.

  
  
  
“It will only take a minute.” Brian’s eyes flickered a scathing look over Melanie. “That should be more than enough time.”

  
  
  
Lindsay sighed. There was nothing to stop Brian in this zone. “Okay. We’ll call you when we get back home.”

  
  
  
Brian reached down and ruffled his son’s hair, a rare genuine smile touching his lips. “Daddy had a great time this week. Maybe next time I can come to Pittsburgh.” He inwardly shuddered at the thought... but for his son he supposed he could lower his standards.

  
  
  
“Really, Daddy? Really?” Gus began shouting in his excitement, the other boarding passengers looking on in amusement.

  
  
  
Lindsay gave Brian one of her disbelieving looks, yet didn’t say a word. She connected eyes with her partner just in time to prevent Melanie from what was bound to be a cutting retort. “Please...” she hissed beneath her breath.

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes slid briefly from one woman to the other, forcing himself to retain control. Melanie always brought out the worst in him. He wasn’t about to succumb in front of his son. His eyes pulling back to his expectant son, Brian answered, “Yes, Sonny Boy. I’ll see what I can do.” Brian hugged his son one last time, before forcing himself to pull back and allow Lindsay to take him to the plane. He hated these goodbyes. If not for all the constant travelling he did on a regular basis he would have sought to change their custodial arrangement long ago.

  
  
  
“That’s real smooth, Brian. Get Gus’ hopes up that you will squeeze in a trip to Pittsburgh. One we both know you’ll never make... and then we have to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.” Melanie openly sneered at the man she detested, uncaring of how many risks she faced in doing so.

  
  
  
He lowered his voice, when he spat out, “Listen here, Bitch – if I told my son I would try to visit Pittsburgh, that is exactly what I will do! Your constant undermining of me to Gus is going to stop.”

  
  
  
“Or what, Brian?” Melanie’s stance and tone equated to pure challenge. “I’m not one of your minions, or one of your brainless clients. I’m not afraid of you!”

  
  
  
“Perhaps you should be...” Brian’s voice was filed with menace. He was done with this viper. The only thing that had kept him silent the past five years was that he wasn’t in the position to have a child with him 24/7; in addition to the fact that he knew both Lindsay and Melanie loved Gus and cared for him as well as any child could be - that being the case, he didn’t push for more parental rights. Melanie consistently challenged that decision. “Let’s be honest here. You don’t like me... and I sure as fuck don’t like you. We have a common interest and that’s Gus. Each of us needs to get over the rest and think of him.”

  
  
  
Melanie’s lips twisted as she listened to him. “Wow, I’m impressed. That sounded like an actual adult thought process; not one brought about from the urgings of your dick.”

  
  
  
Brian raised his hands in aggravation, unknowingly drawing the attention of Ben who watched from nearby. He raised his head when he noticed him approaching, waving him off when he was closer. “I’m done with you.” He heard the final boarding call and knew he needed to end this; as it was, it was going nowhere. “I will only tell you this one time, Melanie. If you keep badmouthing me to my son, you will regret it. I’ve given you and Lindsay carte blanche to date... but it can end. Think about that before using your vicious tongue.”

  
  
  
“Threats? That’s what I’d expect from you. We don’t need your money, Brian. I can take care of both Gus and Lindsay.”

  
  
  
A cold, mocking laugh crawled from the depths of Brian’s throat. “It isn’t about money. This is about my rights... and the power I have never asserted.” He moved in closer, smiling when she backed away at the sight of the chips of ice glimmering in his eyes. “I can destroy you if I choose. Keep pushing me, Melanie... and see how I retaliate.”

  
  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, mixed in with uncertainty. “You wouldn’t try to take Gus away. It would break Lindsay’s heart. And... what court would ever award you custody of a young child?”

  
  
  
“Only one way to find out. You have no idea of the power I have. In fact, you never have.” His eyes slid over her in contempt. “Keep trying to alienate me from my son, and you will lose everything. And... I mean everything. I think we both know if you are the cause of me taking Gus away, Lindsay will never forgive you.”

  
  
  
“You are an unprincipled savage. God, how I wish Lindsay had chosen someone else to father our child!” She moved away from him, her eyes filled with a combination of fear and intense hatred. Melanie knew she couldn’t fight him now. Brian had spoken the truth in more ways than she cared to accept. The power he possessed was immense, fighting that was nearly hopeless... and there was Lindsay. She would never forgive her if somehow Brian took Gus away from her. For now, Brian won. She would play his game... but it wouldn’t last forever. She would find a way to limit his involvement in Gus’ life. She didn’t know how... but she wouldn’t rest until Brian was out of their lives forever.

  
  
  
Brian watched as Melanie entered the plane, a plan already beginning to form. He was reasonably fine with Gus being raised by Lindsay... but he wouldn’t tolerate either of them trying to extricate him from his son’s life. He intended to take precautions it didn’t happen... and he would do so now. He flipped open his phone, dialing directly to his dutiful but often flippant PA. “Cynthia, I need you to call my private investigator. This case is to take top priority.”

  
  
  
“Don’t they all?” she replied drolly.

  
  
  
“If I am paying for them... then, yes they do.” He wasn’t in the mood for her sarcasm... she could be finding that out soon. “I need a full background check, as well as a current investigation ran on Melanie Marcus in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.”

  
  
  
Cynthia gasped. “Isn’t that one of Gus’ mom's?”

  
  
  
“It is.” Brian’s tone was curt, when he added, “I want to know everything about her – past and present.”

  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll call them right away.” Hesitantly she asked, “Is everything alright with Gus?”

  
  
  
Brian’s jaw was set in an angry line as he moved to approach Ben. “Yes, however I intend to see it stays that way.” After flipping his phone closed, Brian met Ben a few short feet away. “Let’s get a drink. I need one. In fact, I might need an entire fucking bottle.”

  
  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. When would Melanie learn? As he followed Brian into the bar, he realized Melanie could have pushed Brian too far this time. He had that look in his eyes that no man wanted to see... and a woman even less; it was one that bespoke of total destruction for the one causing it. Ben was glad he wasn’t at the center of it. Melanie’s only hope was for Brian’s focus to be diverted. As he watched the stiffness in his friend and employer, Ben doubted even that would be enough to save her from Brian’s wrath this time. Sitting down at the bar next to him, Ben looked at him inquiringly. “Want to talk about it?”

  
  
  
His head turned to look at Ben in astonishment. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Briefly allowing his eyes to scan down the bar, Brian was soon to find himself being gifted with another opportunity he hadn’t expected to find today. One of a very favorable kind. “Well, well... look who came out to play,” he rasped, a different feeling coming over him at once. Play was exactly what he had in mind now... and the perfect participant to join him was seated not ten feet away.

  
  
  
Swiveling his head to look, Ben groaned when his eyes caught the same blond that had transfixed Brian so much earlier. This truly wasn’t his day. As he watched Brian move toward his unsuspecting prey, Ben made the realization that this day was going to be one that lasted a lifetime. As he observed one man in the act of buying the young blond a drink, Ben shuddered to think how Brian would respond to opposition in his present mood. That wouldn’t end well today... and what was even more disturbing, Ben knew he would have to get involved in it when the encounter turned unpleasant. Without much thought, Ben ordered a bottle of water. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind he would need a clear ahead about him for the rest of this outing.

  
  
  
He laughed as he watched Brian closing the gap. Just another day in the life of protecting the never obscure Brian Kinney. He could only imagine what would happen next.

  
  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brian prowled toward the bar and his prey. He couldn’t believe his good fortune. After his encounter with Melanie, he’d thought it all to be an ominous start to his day... but now, the beautiful blond was back within his sights. The day was vastly approving. He frowned as he noticed the balding man placing a proprietary hand on Justin's arm, giving all indications that he sought to lure him away. _I don’t think so_ , Brian thought. There was no way he would lose his trick to a man of this man’s caliber. No fucking way at all. To his chagrin, there wasn’t an empty stool at that end of the bar. Unworried, and fully focused on his ultimate prize, Brian strode forward. That little fact didn’t faze him in the least. He was a born hunter. There wasn’t a challenge he backed down from; this nearly hairless-headed man wasn’t going to stand in his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We meet again,” Brian seductively purred into Justin’s ear, deliberately making certain his rock-hard body pushed up against the back of Justin’s. If nothing else, Justin would immediately decipher the difference between a real man, and what he appeared to be settling for at the moment. There wasn’t a doubt in his own mind – this hot little blond was about to trade up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip in order not to smile. Despite how aggravating and arrogant his rescuer from earlier had been, there was also something charming about him. “Well, well – if it isn’t my persistent stalker.” Justin peered over his shoulder to look into the eyes that smoldered into his own, instantly realizing making eye contact had been a crucial mistake. “H-have you taken to following me into airports?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pushed his body tighter against the blond’s, ignoring the look of anger on the older man’s face that was clearly hoping to secure some of Justin’s time... and most likely so much more. “Actually, I just put my son on the plane to go home. I stopped in here for a drink... and then, I saw you.” Brian leaned in to breathe into Justin’s ear, “My thirst turned into hunger.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, yet squirming uncomfortably in his seat, Justin reached for the bowl of nuts and offered them to his persistent admirer. “Well, if you’re hungry... maybe these nuts could curb your appetite.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down at them as if giving the matter actual thought, before looking back at the lips he was determined to possess before he left here today. “As appealing as that offer might be, I think I’ll hold out for better things.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Listen here, _friend_. We were having a friendly chat before you showed up.” Baldy gave Brian a beady-eyed stare. “Get lost.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed as he moved his body away from Justin’s. Apparently he had to deal with trash – first and foremost. He moved closer to the man that had just removed his hand from Justin’s arm. That had been a good move on the older man’s part. For some reason he had found that casual touch repellent. It was one that he didn’t intend to see repeated. “Let’s make one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Clean, I am _not_ your friend; I don’t see a reality where I will ever be your friend. How about we let Justin decide.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as both sets of eyes turned on him. Fuck. How did he get himself into these situations? He knew the answer to that – he was desperate. The airport seemed to be the perfect place to score a few bucks. He had already come to an arrangement with this stranger. The bald-headed man seemed safe enough, and it was money he needed. He didn’t see where he had many choices.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well? What are you waiting for, kid? I’ve got a plane to catch... and we already came to an agreement.” His eyes narrowed on Justin even more. “I gave you money, and I expect to get what was promised...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A visible shudder came over Justin, his eyes connecting with Brian’s for only a moment. His head lowered when he viewed what had clearly been pity in his hazel eyes. Had he looked longer he would have gleaned the beginning of a more precise plan in the beautiful man’s eyes; a determination to be the predator that acquired the much desired prey. He swallowed nervously, knowing what he had to do. Justin told himself it was no worse than what he had endured with Gary; in fact, even less than what his former boss had intended to inflict on him. “He’s right. We had a deal.” Justin smiled tightly at Brian, before he added, “It’s nice seeing you again, Brian. But... I have to go with him now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Baldy stood to his feet, his hand once more clasping around Justin’s arm. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at Justin’s lips. There was no doubt what he intended to do with them. He looked in irritation at the brunet that stood with a bored expression on his face, yet an ice in his eyes that signified this battle was far from over. “You heard him, buddy. Beat it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he stared down at the repugnant man. Friend... and then buddy. No one disrespected him, especially not such a sub-standard man. Obviously the man didn’t know who he dealt with here, and that he was challenging a man that had the power to ruin almost any man he came in contact with; Brian didn’t intend to waste his time with this rodent – however, he would move him on quickly. Toying with him was not what he most wanted to do right now. His eyes flickered away from the belligerent little man to see the disgust and resignation in his beautiful blond’s eyes. “How much, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“E-excuse me?” Justin stammered, uncertain exactly what he was asking.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How much did he give you?” Brian replied patiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed in embarrassment. “One-hundred bucks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, nodding his head in understanding. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a money clip that had both men’s eyes bulging out in astonishment. Brian pulled out three, crisp one-hundred dollar bills and flung them onto the bar in front of the bald-headed man. He had no intention of touching him. “I suggest you take that and buy your wife a cute little souvenir in the gift shop.”  
  
  
  
  
  
About to refute both his claim and money, the man thought better of it upon looking at the dark, emptiness in the other man’s eyes. He sneered as he released Justin and grasped at the money in the same motion. “You’re not worth the hassle. Good riddance to both of you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as the man pocketed his money, and reached for his carry-on bag. He chuckled in amusement as the man stomped away, ironically not far from the aforementioned gift shop. He slanted a look toward Brian. “What made you think he’s got a wife?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“His type always does.” Brian moved his eyes over the hot little blond. Immediately he ascertained his first impression hadn’t been faulty. This boy was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to have him... that fact surprised him most of all. His voice dropping to a sultry, sexual pitch, Brian first pulled him away from the bar and out of the rush of moving bodies, before asking, “What did one-hundred dollars buy him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Does it matter? You closed the deal...” Justin didn’t add that in effect, his time had now transferred over to the same man who had saved him once more. He didn’t fool himself in the slightest that this man’s motives had been altruistic in any way. Now, it was a simple matter of finding out exactly what this man wanted from him. He had a basic idea... however, he knew it was always a mistake to make assumptions. That often led to both misunderstandings and bad situations. He hoped to avoid that here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached his hand up to cup the side of Justin’s face; he smiled when Justin didn’t flinch away. This man was far from repulsed by the idea of being with him. The fact that he knew he could elicit want in him, only increased his desire, not to mention his urgency. His eyes bored into Justin’s lips as the pad of his thumb stroked along his full, lower lip; Brian groaned as the luscious lips parted in response. Fuck... he wanted him now. His voice dropped even lower as he rasped, “If it was for the use of this sweet little mouth, I will tell you that you are drastically undercharging.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really...” Justin whispered, uncertain as to why he wasn’t setting this man straight – here and now. He wasn’t some hustler, although, he knew life might be pushing him in that direction. Despite the impression he had given this man on separate occasions now... that was not what he wanted for his life. As his eyes became ensnared by the heat in the brunet’s eyes, Justin unthinkingly asked, “How much would you have paid for the pleasure?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A low growl slid through Brian’s lips. Of all the things he’d expected Justin to say... that hadn’t been one of them. His thumb scraped even more roughly against Justin’s lip, his eyes glazing when he answered, “I wouldn’t have named a set price. All that would have mattered was doing whatever it took to have my cock in your mouth.” Brian’s breathing was sharpened when he asked, “Does that answer your question?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And then some...” This man was dangerous; in fact, his first impression was fortified now. He was even more dangerous than the Gary Sapperstein’s of this world. Justin knew he should run hard and fast... but he knew he would be a fool to walk away from what this man could offer him. The truth of the matter also being – he wasn’t certain he wanted to turn tail and run from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come back to my place, Justin. We’ll have an early dinner... and have a talk about your future.” Brian didn’t have a doubt what he would offer this beautiful blond; nor did he doubt his success. He was determined this boy would belong to him for as long as he chose to maintain ownership. Brian had a feeling it would span over a longer amount of time than he normally restricted to one man. That thought didn't disturb him in the slightest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“F-future?” Justin asked tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his thumb moving from the enticement of Justin’s lower lip, to clasp behind his neck snugly. He angled his neck to look deeply into his eyes. “Yes, Justin, your future. I have the desire to invest heavily into your future success.” Brian’s voice was seductive, the heat of his desire surrounded him, a thickness that almost seemed to hold them in place. “Come with me, Justin. I can change your life. You only have to let me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Change my life...” Justin echoed almost musingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Brian growled. Quickly, he changed his mind from earlier. He wouldn’t taste those lips before he walked out of here. The temptation to resist him would be unbearable. Their first time wouldn’t be in an airport bathroom. He had much more planned for that. However... if seduction was needed to lure the beautiful blond with him, he could work with that. It would be his pleasure; in fact, he knew when the time came, it would be a mutual explosion of pleasure. He lowered his head to kiss the side of Justin’s neck; Brian groaned as his lips caressed the soft, white skin. This boy was so fucking perfect. Brian smiled into his skin when he felt Justin’s hands closing around his arms, realizing it wasn’t to restrain him. Justin was reveling in his touch. The exquisite blond wanted more... and he would give him so much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright...” Justin gasped. He couldn’t remain unaffected by the immense heat of Brian’s mouth on his skin. Justin felt like he was burning. He needed some distance to figure this out... whatever this might be. “Dinner, Brian. That’s all I’m promising...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled in deep satisfaction as he pulled his lips free. “I’ll take it.” He placed his hand against Justin’s back, urging him over to Ben who patiently waited for him, far from oblivious to Ben’s mocking stare. With the fewest of words possible, Brian relayed to Ben that he had the rest of the day off. He definitely wouldn’t be going out again today. Everything he wanted would be well within reach. Only dinner, the blond had told him. Brian had no intention of dinner being the end of their evening or liaison. It would only be the beginning. Once dinner was over, Justin would be submitting to him. Brian had never anticipated a surrender more.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Gary Sapperstein pushed himself into the apartment that Justin shared with Kip, his eyes wild as they scanned the room. "I've been waiting to hear from you, Kip." His eyes narrowed on his employee sharply. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting. Where is Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
Kip swallowed nervously. Usually he didn't find himself so unnerved by Gary... but this wasn't the face his boss displayed often, at least not to him. If this was what Justin typically saw from their employer - in Justin's case, ex-employer... Kip decided he wouldn't care to be in the same position. "I - I don't know. I told you that on the phone. He left hours ago, Gary. I haven't seen him since."  
  
  
  
  
His face began to redden in anger as he looked at a nervous Kip. In his opinion, an entirely too nervous man. "What are you hiding, Kip? I'd advise you to answer me fast. The longer Justin is out of my reach, the more chances he can fall into another. I won't have that!"  
  
  
  
  
"But... Gary, think about it. Justin said he quit. He's not coming back to the club..." Kip backed away when he watched the savage twist forming on Sapperstein's lips.  
  
  
  
  
Gary advanced forward, his eyes narrowed on the smaller's man's nervous expression. "What did you tell Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
"N-nothing really. I tried to get him to stay. I told you that---"  
  
  
  
  
"Right," Gary agreed, as if deep in thought. "That brings another question to mind. What spooked him so much that he fled from his apartment hours ago... and still hasn't returned?"  
  
  
  
  
Kip shrugged, his eyes looking everywhere but on Gary Sapperstein. "You know how he is; he's fucking moody. If you ask me - we're better off without him. It can't be that hard to find another blond piece of ass."  
  
  
  
  
In an instant, Gary had closed the distance that separated them and viciously backhanded Kip across the face. His eyes were crazed as he watched the momentum take the slight man to the floor; his lips curving in contempt. "You are an empty-headed fool. I should have never entrusted you to keep an eye on Justin." He angrily kicked his boot into Kip's side, before he hunched down to tower over the recoiling man. "You've never understood Justin's value to me... but you will. I promise you that..."  
  
  
  
  
Watching him warily, Kip knew he needed to agree to whatever Gary wanted him to do. "W-what do you want me to do?"  
  
  
  
  
"Get up..." he sneered. "Fuck. You are pathetic---"  
  
  
  
  
Clutching at his side that he was sure he would find bruised long before morning, he pleaded with the man that had control of every aspect of his life. "P-please, Gary. I'll do a-anything."  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you will..." Gary answered almost ominously. Remaining hunched over, and at eye-level, he pierced Kip with a cold, unrelenting gaze. "You will go out and search until you find my property. Should you fail, well, let's just say, that's when things will become unpleasant." A cold and cruel smile twisted Gary's lips. "I think you understand your position much better now."  
  
  
  
  
"I get it," Kip gasped, uncertain of how he would complete his task, only knowing he had no other alternative.  
  
  
  
  
Gary patted Kip absently on the same cheek he had just savagely struck, standing to his feet in one quick motion. "I'll be in touch." He walked slowly to the door, his eyes taking in everything as he passed. His hand poised on the doorknob, Gary reminded, "Find him, Kip. Find him or else..."  
  
  
  
  
Kip remained immobile until he heard the door closing behind his employer. Slowly, he moved to the door, hobbling on one leg as he locked and chained the door. Reaching into the cupboard he grabbed two high-dose Ibuprofen, swallowing them down without any drink to ease the passage. He remained as still as possible, hoping for the discomfort to ease. He begun to curse under his breath. "Fucking Justin Taylor. Always knew he was big trouble." Angrily he spat out, "I'll hand you over to Gary... but when he's done with you, I swear I'll make you pay for all the grief you've caused me..."

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched in amusement as Justin polished off the entirety of a large pizza with the works. "Shall I order you another one?" It hadn't been the dinner he'd intended to offer the young man, but the one Justin had requested. Brian had acquiesced without question. He wondered how often this enticing blond could provoke that within him. So many feelings flooded him in regards to this man. Lust, protectiveness, and without a doubt possessiveness. He could only wonder how much that would increase once he truly had him under his control. Brian was determined to have that.  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, immediately realizing he hadn't shared any of it with his host. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I actually ate it all. You must be starving..."  
  
  
  
Eyes darkening, and falling to Justin's plump, raspberry lips, Brian answered, "I'm starving... but not for anything that comes in a cardboard box."  
  
  
  
Justin merely gaped at him. "Do you ever think of anything else?"  
  
  
  
Gesturing around to his extravagant penthouse apartment, Brian deadpanned, "Obviously so. I didn't acquire all of these things by fucking."  
  
  
  
Dabbing at the corner of his mouth, while placing the napkin on his now empty plate, Justin eyed him sharply. "You look at everything as possessions... don't you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm a banker. It comes with the territory." Brian's eyes slid over the young man that sat across from him; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted to file the beautiful blond away the same - on all counts, his exclusive possession. Brian realized the feeling wouldn't last, yet while it did, he hoped to maintain an exclusive, and air-tight ownership.  
  
  
  
Justin took a sip of wine, nodding in understanding... his surroundings making much more sense now. Well, at least he wasn't being stalked by a drug dealer... or worse. "A banker..." he mused. "Seeing that you own the entire top floor of this building, I'm assuming you own your bank."  
  
  
  
"Good assumption..." Brian refilled his own glass, his beverage of choice being whiskey; as the alcohol began warming his blood, Brian wasn't certain it had been wise with this young man so close and accessible. "As a matter of fact, I own banks all over the world. That being the case, I travel regularly."  
  
  
  
"Wow. I guess you are loaded. No wonder Gary backed down from you." Justin cast a curious look towards Brian. "Are you one of his lenders?"  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, amusement etched on his face. "Such a question would stretch the bounds of business ethics - if I happened to be one. However, that's definitely not the case. I would never invest in any of his business dealings."  
  
  
  
"I don't get it. Why would he be so scared of you - if you didn't hold some sort of leverage over him?" Justin was only becoming more and more confused.  
  
  
  
"You think I scare him?"  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. "I know you do. The fact that he argued with you means nothing - he fights everyone. Yet, the fact that he left me with you means he was running scared. I can't help but wonder why."  
  
  
  
"He knows me by reputation." Brian took a long sip of his whiskey, his eyes focusing on the amber liquid, before returning them to Justin. "I may not be one of his lenders, but my connections are far reaching."  
  
  
  
Swallowing, Justin's eyes widened at what Brian had just admitted without speaking the words. The meaning had been blatantly clear. Gary had ran because he knew what Brian could do to him, given the provocation. This man was clearly powerful and dangerous. As Justin met the darkness in Brian's eyes, he wasn't certain he shouldn't be running as well. "I see," Justin whispered.  
  
  
  
"I really don't want to discuss Gary Sapperstein, except to ascertain that the repellent ogre is out of your life." Brian's eyes drilled into Justin's. One thing was for certain - he hadn't rescued the boy, merely to hand him back over to that slime. The boy was worth much more than that. He was meant to be with him. Brian intended for Justin to see that before leaving here tonight.  
  
  
  
"It's really not your concern, but, I think it's obvious I lost my job during that little encounter at the park."  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Justin, you and I both know that the Sap doesn't intend on letting you go that easily." His eyes smoldered over Justin. "I know I wouldn't."  
  
  
  
"I - I don't even know you..." Justin bit at his bottom lip. His eyes caught by the blaze in Brian's, he continued his thought, "I don't know you... but for some reason I do know that."  
  
  
  
Rising to his feet, Brian extended his hand to Justin, smiling when the blond stared back nervously. "Come sit with me on the couch. I think it's time we talked..."  
  
  
  
"Talk?" Justin replied dubiously, his eyes fastened on Brian's outstretched hand.  
  
  
  
"For starters, yes. Take my hand, Justin. If you don't accept the terms of my offer; I won't force you to stay."  
  
  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes on the beautiful, yet all too mesmerizing man. "You just admitted that you wouldn't have let me go in Gary's position... and you're telling me if I don't accept your offer that you'll let me go. Which is it?"  
  
  
  
"Both." Brian rolled his lips under as he met Justin's curious, and yet clearly confused gaze. "It's easier to let you go now than it would have been if I was already in possession of you." Brian didn't state the obvious. He more than recognized that if Justin walked out of here tonight, his pursuit of him hadn't ended. It would merely be a delay. Brian didn't intend for that to be his reality. It was his intention to have a solid deal, and this beguiling blond in his bed tonight.  
  
  
  
Not entirely convinced, yet enough so to hear him out, Justin took the offered hand; he realized it was unnecessary. He was more than able to find his own way to the couch. But... this was Brian's little show. He would allow him to do things his way. Justin realized he had very little choice in that. Grimly, he began to wonder how many choices he had in anything now. Following him along the the long, and plush white sofa that was placed to overlook Central Park, Justin looked at his host inquisitively, a part of him hoping this 'offer' was more of an arrangement, and not an expensive one-night offering. Smiling tremulously, Justin told him, "Okay. I'm listening..."  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't take his eyes off of him. There wasn't a doubt that Justin had suffered many harsh realities in his young life; it was clear that he trusted no one. Whereas, Brian thought that was wise, he didn't want to be part of that package. He wanted Justin to trust him, not only that, he wanted him to want him as intensely as he wanted him. Brian knew that would be too much to ask tonight... but it was a goal he intended to reach. "I see no need to play games easing into this subject. We both know where I'm going with this... and what I want."  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. No, there wasn't any doubt about that. "I've been around long enough to know the score. You w-want me."  
  
  
  
He kept a conservative distance from the object of his desire on the couch. Not only did he intuitively know that was what Justin needed, he also didn't trust himself to be closer. Brian had known from the onset, he wanted much more than a rushed moment with this man. He wanted a lengthy exploration of him. And surprising to himself, he did want to help him too. Brian inclined his head in agreement. "Yes," he murmured, his eyes hot upon Justin's lips, "I do want you. Fiercely. Possessively... and to my own amazement - exclusively."  
  
  
  
"W-what does that mean, exactly?" Justin still didn't feel he had learned anything new. He had known Brian desired him... but what did exclusively mean? He knew what it meant in normal circumstances, but in conjunction with this man, he didn't have a clue. His initial perception had left him feeling that Brian didn't do relationships, which prohibited exclusivity.  
  
  
  
"It means this, Justin - I want to take care of you; I can protect you from any and all that threaten you. I can give you financial independence." Brian felt his heartbeat increasing as he spoke the words that he knew would give him what he most desired. "I can change your life, Justin. Let me do that."  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, unable to look away from Brian's smoldering, penetrating eyes. He didn't know what to say. Succumbing to this offer made him what he accused Kip, and the rest of Gary's boys of being - whores, pure and simple. He had never wanted that life for himself... but did he truly have a choice now? As he looked at the beautiful man in front of him, Justin acknowledged that it wouldn't be much of a hardship. "I - I don't know, Brian."  
  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips, unable to believe the lengths he was undertaking to acquire this one man. Looking at him biting at his lip, his eyes wide, and oh so vulnerable, Brian wanted to pounce on him without coming to an agreement. He'd never felt such a savage desire to possess a man. He wanted to own him. Brian felt his stomach fluttering with the desire that now consumed him. He couldn't fail here tonight... he wanted him too fucking much. "I want you, Justin." Brian's voice was ragged, his eyes continuing to devour him in one glance after another. Yet, he kept his distance. He knew that was the only thing that kept him from ravaging the beautiful blond - here and now. "I think if you're honest, you will admit you find me desirable as well."  
  
  
  
A nervous laugh tumbled from Justin's mouth. "Who wouldn't find you desirable? It amazes me that you would have to do this to get a man. You can have anyone you want. I just don't get it."  
  
  
  
"You just answered that for me, Justin. I want you. In this case, no one else will do." Brian took in a deep breath, realizing he needed to go into a bit more depth. He hadn't wanted to talk this all out tonight; Brian had hoped to gain Justin's agreement, whether it be founded from desperation, or some other reason, and work out the details in the morning. He could see this boy analyzed everything. It was just another sign of how perfect he was for him. "Let me explain my life in a bit more detail. As I told you, I am a very busy man. I travel frequently for business; that being said, I don't have time to meet people - men - in the normal manner. Our arrangement would make things very convenient for me."  
  
  
  
"How long would you want me with you?"  
  
  
  
Brian smiled; his eyes trailed up and down Justin. "I can't foresee a time when I could look at you and not want you. Let's make that part open-ended. First of all, I will supply you with a brand new wardrobe - all designer labels, of course. If you end up travelling with me, it would be necessary. I will give you your own suite of rooms; there will be nights that I will prefer solitude." Brian's gaze scorched over his beautiful blond. "I don't see that happening often. And... I will give you five-thousand dollars a week, spent however you choose."  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. "5000 dollars? That's a fortune, Brian."  
  
  
  
"Not to me. Having you here would greatly simplify certain aspects of my life." Brian began to subtly move in closer; at last, feeling close enough to the end of their discussion to trust touching him. Fuck, how he wanted to touch him. Everywhere. "The length of time can be negotiated. Let's say two months to start; after that we can discuss the possibility of prolonging it - if we are both open to the idea."  
  
  
  
Speechless and unsure of what to say or do next, Justin jumped up from the couch, his instincts forewarning him that Brian wasn't going to keep to a distance much longer. He began pacing in front of the large window that overlooked Manhattan, his eyes seeing nothing of the spectacular view. Justin's back tensed when he felt arms enclosing from behind him, hot lips sliding down his neck, a tongue that scorched all that fell in its path. "B-Brian... I can't think when you do that. And... I need to think."  
  
  
  
Brian growled as his fingers kneaded into the flesh of Justin's stomach; he didn't trust himself to venture any further south. "I don't want you to think..." Brian rasped into Justin's ear, his tongue licking, and teeth biting into the sensitive lobe. "All I want is for you to say 'yes' to me. We both know it's what you want. Don't fight me any longer."  
  
  
  
Justin moved the position of his neck and spun around in one quick motion; when he looked into the primitive heat in Brian's eyes, he realized he'd made a grave error. "B-Brian... I - I..."  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh. Don't talk." Brian's fingers slid lightly along Justin's lips. "Let's talk in another way." Brian didn't give Justin a chance to respond, before his mouth lowered to claim Justin's as his own. There was no mercy in his kiss. He wanted Justin to feel all the primal passion that he had instilled in him. One hand moved to Justin's lower back to secure him in place, while the other applied pressure on his chin, urging him to open to the demanding thrust of his tongue. It was a war he would win; that victory didn't take long to achieve. Brian growled as his tongue met and tangled with Justin's; nothing had ever felt more right. Undoubtedly, nothing had ever tasted so good. Brian knew this was just the beginning of the delicacies he would be enjoying. "Say yes, Justin..." Brian only allowed Justin long enough to breathe to whisper the words; he knew he was gaining control of his exquisite prey - he wasn't about to back off now.  
  
  
  
"Stop... p-please," Justin gasped into Brian's mouth. It took a few moments for Justin's plea to register, but Brian did release him. In his mind, that elevated Brian's worth in his eyes. He wasn't a taker like Gary Sapperstein. While Justin knew he was far from altruistic, he wouldn't take him by force either. He felt comforted in knowing that. "I just need a little time to think this out. This is huge, Brian." Justin moved away from him to begin his pacing anew. "I guess it never occurred to me that you would want more than a one time hook-up."  
  
  
  
Brian didn't admit how new it was for him too. He had never extended such an offer to another man. One night was all he ever desired. He had been honest when he'd told Justin how the frantic pace of his business life often prohibited him from seeking other pleasures; yet... there had never been a man so desirous to have available to him - morning, noon, and night. That had all changed with this man. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to have him. Slowly, he thought Justin was beginning to realize that.  
  
  
  
"Can I just sleep on it? Give you an answer tomorrow? I promise I won't keep you waiting longer than that..." Justin grimaced as he thought of going home; he could only imagine what awaited him there. He couldn't go there, he knew that. Gary was undoubtedly waiting for him.  
  
  
  
Thinking about that for a moment, Brian forced himself to agree to what he not only thought would make Justin accept his offer sooner, but what was best for the boy as well. "On one condition."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Justin asked warily.  
  
  
  
"You will stay here... in a guest room, of course. I don't want you going back to your apartment." A shrewd, and all too knowing look entered Brian's eyes. "We both know the horrors that could be waiting for you there."  
  
  
  
Justin smiled. "Protecting me already?"  
  
  
  
"Don't credit me with any humanitarian characteristics. I am merely protecting my future investment." Brian's eyes moved blatantly over Justin, the hunger more than evident in his eyes. "I don't want any harm to come to what will soon be mine."  
  
  
  
"Very sure of yourself..." Justin muttered, mentally berating his traitorous cock from twitching at Brian's possessive and seemingly arousing words.  
  
  
  
"I am. We both know you will not only make the decision that is best for your life... but the one you desire as well." Brian moved across the room to the bar to pour himself another drink; he needed to distance himself now before all his progress went up in smoke. If he touched him again, everything would all be for nothing. His restraint was now virtually non-existent. "Get plenty of rest tonight, Justin. In the morning we will talk more... and I will expect to have your decision."  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. "You'll have it. I promise."  
  
  
  
"Good boy." Brian looked in the direction of the long hallway that all contained bedrooms. "Go to the end of the hall, pick whichever room you like. A shower is in each one." Brian cast a devouring glance on the boy that he knew would soon belong to him. "If you decide during the night not to play this ridiculous waiting game - come to me at any hour. I will be ready for you."  
  
  
  
Moving to pick up the backpack that he always travelled with, Justin made certain to keep his distance. "I'll remember. I think I'll grab that shower, and get settled in. Goodnight, Brian."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Justin." Brian watched his perfect little ass disappearing down the hallway, the feeling of sweet anticipation swelling within him. "Tomorrow night, Justin. That is - if you don't come to me before then."  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

After an hour of constant tossing and turning, Justin abandoned all thought of sleep. How was he expected to sleep with everything running rampant through his mind? It wasn't solely Brian's incredible offer, although that was enough to keep his mind in a constant state of activity, it was also all the events of the past couple of days. Gary Sapperstein and his roommate further making his life all the more untenable had placed him in a constant state of anxiety. Kip had always been resentful of him, not to mention attracted to him, but he'd kept his distance for the most part. Justin didn't doubt that it was entirely in fear of facing Gary's wrath. Sometimes he wondered if Gary had been doing it purely to keep him for himself, or if there could be something more sinister involved. With Gary Sapperstein it was always hard to tell.  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't a doubt that he wanted to leave that life behind. And yet, he wasn't certain he truly would be. Wouldn't it simply be exchanging one jailer for another? Justin found it difficult to think of it in those terms; being so intensely attracted to Brian made it hard to view him in such cold, and simplistic terms. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted Brian Kinney. Was there anything not to want about that man? He was rich and successful, confident and dominant... and he was possibly the sexiest man alive.  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat up in the bed, his naked body feeling incredible encased in the silken bedding. He always slept naked, on occasion he'd wear some boxer briefs for sleep, but ordinarily he was in the buff. That had felt good in this bed. Knowing that the man that wanted him so badly was just down the long hall didn't intimidate him into changing his normal habits. Although, he didn't know Brian well at all, he knew one thing for certain - Brian wasn't a rapist. Anything that happened between them would be his choice. During the past sleepless hour, he had been so tempted to go to him... only one thing had stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
Fear.  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't fear of the overtly sexual, and controlling man that held him back; it was another kind of fear. The one that stemmed from the unknown. What a laugh. He had been on his own in New York City for the past four years, and under Gary's watchful eye for much of that time... and yet, he was still a virgin. Fuck! Brian would probably never believe him. He would think it to be just another delaying tactic. Realistically, Justin couldn't blame him for having that opinion. How likely was such a scenario? He knew if he agreed to Brian's offer that he would need to tell him. One thing had been blatantly clear, Brian didn't exude a great deal of gentility. He would only proceed slowly with him if there was a valid reason.  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't completely inexperienced. However, in regards to taking a dick up the ass - he had absolutely none. Justin knew he was well-skilled at sucking cock; that one blow job he had given Gary in a moment of desperation had been enough to hold his lust-crazed boss off until now. Gary had merely been playing him along. He realized that now. Justin didn't have a doubt on how Gary planned to break him in. He shuddered thinking of Gary's friends, and the parties they frequented together. Justin would have been their toy to collectively use. He didn't have any doubt that Gary would have fucked him first, and last. There was no way he could have stomached that. No matter what he had to do - he wouldn't go back to that life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew he could sit on the side of this luxurious bed all night trying to exhaust himself, or he could get up and hopefully make a decision; one that wasn't derived from impulse alone, but one that he could accept as being the right one for his life. Seeing the navy-blue silken robe that was hanging on the back of the door, Justin padded over to it; he slid into it and secured it snugly with the single tie at the waist. He couldn't help but to wonder if it belonged to Brian, or if he was just that accommodating to his house guests - whether they were expected ones or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noticing the time to be nearing one o'clock in the morning, Justin quietly slipped from his room and down the hall. Waking Brian was the last thing he wanted to do. Right now, he wasn't sure how he would respond to the banker's sensual overtures. Soundlessly, his steps took him to the large glass windows that overlooked Manhattan. The lights in the city always amazed him, although he'd never viewed them from quite this vantage point. What could appear dismal during the day, transformed into something close to magic at night. It was virtually bedazzling. So lost in the visual beauty that was Manhattan at night, Justin didn't notice the man seated on the couch, his chest bare, and his eyes eating him up through the flickering firelight. Had he saw that look in his host's eyes, he would know - now, more than ever, precisely how fucked he truly was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's smile was self-indulgent as he eyed the blond beauty clad in the robe he had provided. He only wanted the best of materials touching that alabaster skin; Brian knew he would attain the greatest of pleasure each night when he removed every article of clothing. He realized that some nights it might be gentle, and more leisurely... and then others, he would be ablaze, consumed by the urgent desire of staking possession - primitively and irrefutably. He had never had such a deep and instant need for a man. Brian didn't see that changing anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's back tensed as he heard slight movement from behind him. Fuck! He had known he should have stayed in the safety of his room. Surprisingly, he had felt the safest in that room than he had in any other, for longer than he could remember. Already sensing how predatory Brian innately was, his comfort being isolated with him now gave him considerable cause for thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he slowly approached his enchanting prey, resisting his more primitive desires to just take him became increasingly more difficult. Brian wanted to fuck him against the very window he now stared out of, before bending him over every piece of furniture in his penthouse to do the same. He wanted to do everything to him; Brian was determined he would be - and soon. His cock was already throbbing in his pants, and he hadn't even touched him yet. He would be touching him, though; that, and so much more. Recognizing it might not be wise, and undoubtedly make it more difficult to send him back to his room, Brian disregarded the possibility of failure, when he lifted his hands to begin kneading Justin's shoulders. "Such a tense boy..." Brian purred, smiling in satisfaction at the soft gasp that fell from Justin's lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, I guess." He glanced over his shoulder briefly, yet long enough to see the fires of a burning desire in Brian's eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled huskily. "You have disturbed me from the moment we met." His hands slid down Justin's arms to link around his waist, his hands poised just over the tie that held the robe in place. If he wasn't mistaken, Justin was naked beneath the robe - or very close to it. Should that be the case... Brian wasn't certain anything could stop him. He turned his lips into the side of Justin's neck, his body pressing tightly against the blond; Brian whispered huskily, "Tell me, Justin - what are you wearing beneath this robe?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gulped. That wasn't something he wanted to answer. He knew that would lead them to one place. And, right now, he wasn't sure he could resist that. "Uhhhh, does it matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything matters, Justin." Brian's lips crawled over the skin of Justin's neck, his tongue trailing up and down; in his mind only a prelude of all he intended to explore with this man. His fingers toyed with the end of the tie. "Perhaps I should just open it and find out---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-no!" Justin squawked, his hands reaching down to barely manage to pry Brian's hands away. He didn't have a doubt which one of them was the strongest; if he pulled Brian away, it was because he had allowed it. He moved a slight distance away, turning to face him with slight accusation in his eyes, confused and bewildered by how this man acted on almost every occasion. "You said I had the night to think about it. What you're doing isn't fair."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, his own expression being dubious. "Justin, I think we both know what your answer is going to be. In fact, I think you made it before you went to bed. That's what is keeping you awake... isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. "That's not it! I told you already. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really..." Brian drawled, still remaining unconvinced. "Tell me what it is that would make it easier for you to say yes..." Brian's eyes were like flint as they stared into Justin's. "Whatever your hesitation... I can make it go away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you always this superior to everyone? So incredibly arrogant?" Justin watched as Brian's eyes narrowed on him in a mixture of surprise and assessment. Brian obviously wasn't used to being challenged. One thing was for certain - if he accepted Brian's offer, he needed to get used to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The answer is yes to both." Brian watched him closely. Something was missing here, and he didn't like mysteries... especially in regards to something he wanted so much. "I see fear in your eyes, Justin. And... I don't understand that. I would never hurt you. I've told you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked away quickly. The man just saw too damned much. "I'm not afraid of you, Brian. You haven't given me a reason to fear you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stepped closer to Justin, his eyes moving up and down the beautiful blond. "I want you, Justin." His voice was gravelly, and barely audible even to his own ears, but he knew Justin heard him. "I think you want me too. Accept my offer right now, and stop playing these fucking games."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-you think I'm playing games... but, I'm not. This is just not how I expected my first time to be!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes lowered to the floor for a moment, before raising them back to look into Justin's eyes. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. How was it even possible? But, as he probed Justin's eyes with ones that were feral in devouring intent, Brian rasped, "Repeat that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"In some respects I'm a virgin. I know it's ludicrous, especially knowing what Gary wants from me, but it's true. I swear it!" Justin looked Brian directly in the eye, his gaze unflinching, and completely solemn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe you, Justin." Brian's tone was sultry and soft, his gaze piercing deeply into him; in this moment, Brian felt he could reach the boy's soul. There was so much emotion in those beautiful blue eyes. He would devour him, over and over again; his intention to bind him to him had never been more absolute. The boy was his until he deemed otherwise. Brian thought that would be for a very long time. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" Brian's eyes were feral as they skimmed over him - slowly. It amazed and thrilled him how thoroughly he wanted to know this man. It wasn't only the physical, either. Although, at this moment, that was definitely the most pressing aspect; Brian also realized that he wanted to know what made this man who he was. That wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling with his tricks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had to amend that to himself. Justin wasn't a simple trick. He was so much more... and he wanted all of him. He continued moving closer; Justin's silence slightly encouraging him. "Justin..." Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice. "You didn't answer me." A low growl tumbled from Brian's throat. "Do you know what it does to me - knowing that no other man has ever had you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, unable to look away from the immense heat in Brian's eyes. "I'm guessing it turns you on."  
  
  
  
  
  
A lust-filled smile twisted Brian's lips. "Everything about you turns me on, Justin. However, knowing that I will be the first to fuck your - clearly established - tight little ass, well, that does things to me I can't begin to explain to you." Brian stepped closer, until they were toe-to-toe, his eyes flickering down to the tie that secured his robe. "Open it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You assume that I am going to accept your offer. Perhaps you are reading me all wrong..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became cold for a slight moment, before he realized it was still fear urging the boy to fight him. In time he would learn not to push him, most especially when he was in the grip of this sort of need. "Don't play games with me, Justin. I need you too fucking badly. I won't dishonour our original terms should you accept. In the morning, I will have my attorney draw up a legal document. Your financial worries will be a thing of the past. The only one you will have is pleasing me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt his cock quickening at those words.  _Pleasing him_. Would he be able to please this overtly sexual, and clearly experienced man? "Fine. I'll give you my answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile curved Brian's lips as he watched the emotions flickering across his hot little blond's face. He was still fighting him... but not in everything. He knew he would get the answer he wanted. The only thing that worried him was the mischievous look on Justin's face. That couldn't bode well for the rest of the night. "Tell me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved several steps away, deliberately in the direction of his bedroom. Justin didn't intend to let this primitive beauty have everything his way - and especially not all in one night. He recognized that periodic shows of strength - whether he felt it or not - would be vital in holding his head above water with this man. "I accept your offer, Mr. Kinney. But... it won't be tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Teasing little fucker, Brian thought to himself. "Waiting to sign on the dotted line, are we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It's not that. I trust you." Justin didn't know why he felt so strongly about that, he just knew that he did. "It's nearing two a.m. now, and I'm getting tired now. I want to be fresh and alert when this happens. I don't want everything to feel rushed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "Okay. As much as it pains me, I'll give you tonight. Remember this, though. It will be the last night you sleep alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began walking back to the hallway that led to his room, his steps were confident, and he felt a security here he couldn't begin to understand or explain. Mockingly he reminded him, "Except on those nights where you desire to be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Remembering saying that, Brian told him, "I also said, I expect such instances to be extremely rare."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin determined to himself to have the last word. Once he could see his door in the distance, he turned back to cast a sultry smile on his soon-to-be lover. "Oh by the way, Brian. I'm not wearing anything under the robe." He laughed as he heard Brian swearing; Justin didn't doubt he would pay for that provocative declaration. "Sweet dreams, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Brian, are you absolutely certain about this---" Clive Barrows began to sputter in astonishment, only to be cut off by his impatient client. That didn't come as any surprise... but Brian's request had undoubtedly been one of shocking proportions.

  
  
  
  
  
"Do I pay you to question my decisions?" Brian didn't give his attorney a chance to answer. "No, I do not. I retain you to handle my legal matters in a timely and efficient manner." Brian's eyes looked down the long hallway that he knew could show Justin awakening and arriving at any time. He wanted matters in place before he saw him. They had much to do today. He intended for it all to be done well before dinner. Because after that - he had a long, and pleasurable night in store for the both of them. Being delayed in that tonight wasn't something he would allow to happen.

  
  
  
  
  
A long sigh followed. Brian was in one of  _those_  moods. He knew better than to question him further. Clive only hoped that Brian knew something about this young man that he not only intended to spend a large sum of money on, but would have living with him as well. The money wasn't as much of a concern as the issue of safety. However, concerned or not, he knew when to keep his mouth shut with Brian Kinney. Now was one of those times. "Okay, I'll have my secretary draw it up, and you can stop by Monday afternoon to sign it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Clive. However, not good enough." Brian took a long sip of his morning coffee, his eyes briefly scanning through the financial section of the New York Times, before returning his full attention to his call. "I need it today. No later than noon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He had been Brian Kinney's attorney for years, and still, he hadn't become accustomed to his unorthodox ways. "N-noon? But... it's Saturday morning. I'm not even at the office, Brian. Surely it can wait until after the weekend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait until after the weekend? Brian almost laughed at the man's stupidity. He had no clue what he was dealing with here. There was no way he was giving Justin the weekend; nor did he think he could stand the torment of having that hot little blond underfoot, yet not possessed by him. No fucking way. "Actually, it can't wait, Clive. Of course... if it's that difficult of a task, I'm sure I can find another attorney in the directory that would be more than happy to handle this little task."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! That won't be necessary," Clive quickly responded, knowing he had been maneuvered as usual, but in the case of his most prestigious and lucrative client - he had no choice. "I guess I can go into the office, and try to get my secretary to come in for an hour. Let me advise you, though, I will be billing you for her overtime!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian drolly replied, "I never doubted it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll call you when I have it ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you do that..." Brian responded, his attention quickly diverted by the approaching blond boy that appeared to have showered, and that looked too neat and tidy after the provocative way he had left him last night. Brian's eyes darkened as they swept over Justin. He had one thought that far overwhelmed the others. One look at Justin and he wanted to make him untidy; he wanted to muss him up so completely that the inexperienced boy didn't have the energy to move. Even more than that, he wanted anyone that walked in on them to know not only what they had been doing, but that the hot blond belonged to him. Brian shuddered with the thought. He'd never had such possessive feelings for a man. The most alarming part being that he hadn't really touched him yet. What would happen when he did?  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin approached uncertainly, frowning when he noticed Brian immediately closing and pocketing his phone. "Uhhhh, I'm sorry if I interrupted. I can go back into my room if you have business calls---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not at all. My call was finished." Brian stood to his feet, slowly walking to the beautiful blond. He reached his hand out to sweep along the wet tendrils of hair that clung to Justin's neck. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin answered, "Yes, like a baby..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm." Brian stepped away from temptation; he knew now wasn't the time. How he wished it were more opportune. He wanted to devour him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would be tonight. The less he touched him the better for now. His restraint wasn't something he trusted at this point; he began to wonder if it ever would be in regards to this hot little blond. "You should have been kept awake by guilt..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked. He knew exactly what Brian was referring to, but he found himself enjoying the games they played too. "Guilt? I'm sure I don't know what you mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coy?" Brian moved back towards Justin. "No, no. That doesn't suit you at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that a fact?" Justin boldly returned. "You've known me for so long to make such an assessment."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under as he considered both the statement and the boy before him. "Yeah, I think I can. There's much behind those beautiful blue eyes, Justin Taylor. I think I might have to unravel the entire package."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised that you'd want to." Justin shrugged indifferently. "I was under the assumption it was my ass that so intrigued you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes fastened intently on Justin's lips. Brian shook his head. "Not only your ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course..." Justin laughed. "So, uhmmm, what happens next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My attorney is drawing up the legal documents this morning. He'll be stopping by later to get them signed. I was hoping we could do whatever needs done to get you settled in comfortably." Brian leveled a hard, and hungry gaze on his soon-to-be lover. "I think we know I want all the tedious tasks handled well before evening."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed tremulously. It was all happening so fast... and yet, it wasn't. No matter how repellent the thought of belonging to another man had been previously, mostly in connection with Gary, it felt different with Brian. It wasn't all heartless; he had the feeling that Brian wanted him to enjoy their time together too. It wasn't so much in what Brian had told him, it was how he innately felt this man to be. Brian Kinney was obviously a man proud in his sexuality, including his prowess with a man. He would want Justin's desire to equal his own. It might not be to that level right now, largely because of their unique circumstances, but Justin felt that it could be in time. That thought scared him. He didn't want to end up caring for this man. There wasn't a doubt it would all end one day. Having feelings about that wasn't something he intended to have. "Well, it seems you've thought of everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Details are very important to me... in every aspect of my life." Brian motioned to a table set close to the spacious windows. "There are an array of pastries, coffee, and juices. Help yourself to whatever you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin moved to check it out. His eyes widened. He couldn't remember when he'd seen such a display. "This is enough for ten people, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin selected a filled croissant, then another pastry. "I didn't know what you preferred. And... let's not forget, it's my job to take care of you now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right..." Justin agreed. "It's going to take me some time to take this all in. I never expected all of this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's gaze was heated and intent on Justin. There was no disguising the longing from his gaze, nor did he really want to. He didn't see the need. They both knew what he wanted, and what would happen soon. "I consider myself quite fortunate. Something like you doesn't fall into a man's lap every day."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Something?_  Justin shuddered briefly. He had to get used to such possessive statements. For the amount of money Brian was paying him, not to mention the life he was enabling him to escape, Justin decided that was a small sacrifice to make. He poured a glass of orange juice, and sat at the small table set up to overlook the sights of Central Park in the morning hours. It was truly a beautiful, and awe inspiring sight. "Well... I hope you find that your investment pays off."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have any worries about that," Brian's voice was heavy with desire as he spoke. Fuck. He needed to get this under control. If not, it was going to be a very long day. After the night he'd spent, visualizing Justin naked beneath that robe - a distraction was what he most needed. He poured himself a glass of juice, before joining Justin at the table. "There are a few things we need to finalize yet. First, about your weekly allowance, how would you like it distributed? We can do a check, or direct deposit. Whichever you prefer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh no, neither." Justin spoke after swallowing a bite of the most delicious chocolate filled croissant he had ever tasted. "Cash will be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cash? In five-thousand dollar increments... no, I don't think so." Brian narrowed his eyes on Justin, understanding quickly dawning. "You don't have a bank account... do you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin told him, "No, there really wasn't any need."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted derisively. "So, Sap has been paying you under the table."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin took a sip of his juice, following another succulent bite of his breakfast pastry, before answering, "Yeah. He said that was best in my situation."  
  
  
  
  
  
He set his half consumed glass of juice down, before he prodded further - "And exactly what did your situation entail?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's complicated... but let's just suffice to say that I was a runaway. I've been in New York for four years now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian considered him thoughtfully. A runaway. So much made sense. He couldn't fathom what would could cause a teenager to run away from the safety of his family, but he was a realist, Brian realized that not all families were supportive. As a father it saddened him. Abuse to children was one of the few things that deeply disturbed him; he would never tolerate it in regards to his own son, and for some reason, he found the very idea that it could have happened to Justin nearly as repellent. "What happened to make you run away from home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Brian." Justin's face became distant in a heartbeat. "I can't see how it's pertinent to what's happening between us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not... I am just a man that likes to solve mysteries; and I find that I abhor them even more when it comes to things I desire." Brian's gaze was hooded and heavy as he looked at Justin finishing his juice and pastries. "There isn't a doubt how much I want you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin could feel his skin warming under the smoldering heat of Brian's gaze. He was flushed before finally looking away. "Uhhh, no... you haven't kept that a secret."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have never wanted a man as badly as I want you, Justin. I need you to understand that." Brian's eyes were fierce as they bit into Justin. "I don't go to these extremes merely to obtain a convenient trick."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Didn't you tell me that part of the reason was for convenience?" Justin asked him, uncertain how to respond to the naked, almost painful yearning in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't take his eyes from Justin's mouth. Fuck, he wanted that mouth. It wasn't only the thoughts of fucking it with his dick... and hell he wanted that in the worst possible of ways; he wanted to spear his tongue inside it, map it out until he felt he knew it as intimately as his own. On every level imaginable - he wanted to devour this man. "Yes, I did tell you that, and it is true. My life is far too hectic to spend hours clubbing, looking for tricks. Perhaps occasionally I can do that, but it doesn't fit in with my world very well. Yet, I didn't offer you this extravagant package solely for that reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't mistake the open want in Brian's eyes. It was blinding, and it essentially possessed him in a single evocative glance. "I get that you want me, Brian. I - I just hope you realize that being involved with me could be more complicated than what you, and your life is looking for."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope you're not referring to the Sap?" Brian laughed harshly. "I realize you don't know me by reputation... but let me tell you this; clearly, I can bury him if I so choose." Brian's eyes were cold when he added, "And... should I see a reason to do that, then, that is exactly what I will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile passed across Justin's lips. "I know you can handle Gary. I just want you to be aware that he will probably still try to get me back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am very interested in your previous relationship with him. In fact, I need to know everything in order to effectively protect you." Brian stood to his feet; he moved to the door to pocket his keys, his hand reaching into his pocket to flip open his phone. "Ben, we'll be down in about ten minutes. We only have a couple of places to go; and then you can have the rest of the weekend off." Brian listened to Ben for a moment before he closed the phone without another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, his eyes narrowing on Brian suspiciously. "A couple of places? Us? Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't immediately answer. "You do have a photo ID of some kind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah. I have one of those state issued ID's, but not a driver's license." Justin frowned, his questions already forgotten in his confusion. "Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... first, we are going to get you a bank account. I won't have you travelling around - in my presence or not - with the large amounts of cash you will soon possess. All I need is your photo ID, and your social security card. I do assume you have those two things?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. "I have them in my duffel bag."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get them," Brian demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scowled, yet meekly moved in the direction of his bedroom. He looked back to toss over his shoulder, "Please would be nice - from time to time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, while a soft whistle sailed through his lips as he watched that perfect ass moving way. He didn't know how he would get through the day, but he knew his reward would be immense at the end of it. "I'll see if I can work it into my vocabulary." Brian's voice was taunting when he added, "From time to time."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Justin walked out waving his tattered wallet in hand; he slipped it into the back of his jeans, before he grumbled, "Satisfied now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not even close... but I will be - later." Brian's eyes moved over Justin; he couldn't believe how much this little blond had gotten to him so quickly. He hoped some of his desire abated once he'd fucked him, yet right now, he wasn't sure that would be the case. "Come here, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. There was no mistaking that look in Brian's eyes. He was going to touch him, kiss him, something... Was he ready to face that yet? Ideally, he knew he had very little choice... but now wasn't expected. Justin did the first thing that came to mind. Diversion. He was skilled at that. His life in dealing with Gary had made it a necessity. "Uhhhh, you said we were going to another place too---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian answered, "We are going to your old apartment and retrieve any belongings you may have left behind. I can't imagine everything is in that duffel bag you carried in here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't go there, Brian! Gary could be there waiting... and there's Kip. He'll tell him I'm with you." Justin felt panic rising in him. This was a bad idea. Why couldn't Brian see that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore. He was beginning to get extremely annoyed by Justin's constant worry over Gary Sapperstein. The boy had much to learn. He had no idea that his former employer was a small fish in the pond with a shark such as himself. "Justin. This is the last time I hope I need to tell you this. I can and will protect you from anyone that threatens you in any way. That most definitely includes Sapperstein, and this Kip you speak of; I protect what's mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yours..." Justin whispered. A part of him rebelled against that territorial statement... but it was where he was now. As much as he felt disheartened by the fact that he was now owned, he couldn't help but being fascinated by the man that would soon possess him. There was more to Brian Kinney than met the eye. To the world, he was the cold, uncaring businessman... but he knew there was much more. It was that thought of more that made this much easier for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll get used to hearing that." Brian's voice was husky, and ragged when he spoke, "I feel very possessive where you're concerned, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt his own cock quicken at the soft-spoken, yet sultry words. It was an overwhelming feeling to be wanted by this man so intensely. Despite the specifics of their unconventional relationship, Brian's desire made him feel hotter than he'd ever felt. More and more, he was realizing that going to his bed tonight wouldn't be any hardship at all. He couldn't look away from the barely controlled lust in Brian's eyes. "I - I guess we should be going."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we should... but not before I taste those perfect lips again. My first taste was far too brief..." Brian's eyes bored into the slightly parted raspberry lips. "I rarely repeat my instructions, but I will this time - and only this time. Come here, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't a chance that he could refuse him. It wasn't only the fact that Brian had control of him now; the most irresistible part was in the realization that he wanted to kiss him again. In fact, he had thought about it far more than he cared to admit. Justin attempted to effect a blasé front. "Well, since you put it so sweetly... how can I resist?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow as he watched Justin stepping closer. His own back was nearly against the door, but that wasn't the position he intended to have with his fiery, and all too enticing blond. When Justin was close enough to touch, Brian grasped at his arm; he gently, yet firmly spun him around until Justin's back was pressed up against the door. Brian didn't waste any time in pressing his body into the one that he so desperately craved. He growled as he felt their cocks rubbing against the other through their pants. His boy was responsive... and Brian couldn't have thrilled to any knowledge more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as he felt Brian's breath stirring against his lips at the same time his cock hammered into his own. It only took an instant in this man's arms to feel himself helplessly drawn even more to him. He didn't understand it, and still, he didn't have either the desire or strength to run from it. "B-Brian, pleaseeeee." He found himself wanting that kiss - a real kiss this time - so fucking much.  
  
  
  
  
  
A husky growl slid through Brian's lips, before his mouth brushed lightly against Justin's. He hadn't taken possession yet, although, there wasn't a doubt he would be soon. He was savoring this moment, Brian knew his exploration of this man would be slow, and extensive. Even in just a kiss, he found he didn't want to miss a thing. He sipped at Justin's lips as if he were sampling the finest of wines, his voice nearly breathless when he asked, "What is it, Justin? What do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kiss me, Brian." Justin's voice sounded aching as he spoke; no matter how this had started, there wasn't a doubt he wanted this, and this man - badly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian anchored a hand behind Justin's neck, his fingers playing with the silky-soft blond hair, knowing without a doubt he'd never tire of touching that pleasing texture. His voice was a mere rasp, when he responded, "I'll kiss you, Justin... but this is only one of the many appetizers. Tonight the real meal begins..." Brian didn't speak another word as his mouth swooped down to capture Justin's parted, and tremulous lips. He groaned instantly from the contact, his cock beginning to prod at the one rising against his own. If he was correct, and he rarely made mistakes regarding cock - Justin's was very impressive. He couldn't wait to see, touch, and taste every inch of it. Unfortunately, now wasn't the right time for that... yet, that time would be soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian's tongue swept aggressively inside his mouth, his own tongue eagerly meeting him. A kiss shouldn't feel and taste so good, was his instant thought. He could only wonder how many surprises he would find with this man. Surprising to himself, he found himself anxious to find out. His hands moved around Brian's waist, slowly sliding them up and down his back; Brian was extremely well-toned for someone who sat in an office, but that didn't surprise him in the least. Nothing was typical in regards to Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he devoured the most delicious mouth he had ever tasted, Brian resolved not to let his hands wander. He knew how that would end. Business matters first, and then a long night of pleasure would be before them. But... he wouldn't leave any doubt how much he desired his hot little blond. He growled into Justin's mouth. It started as a low hum, before escalating into a needful, primal growl. Brian licked at Justin's lips, pulling back to observe the dilated blue eyes, the erratic breathing, and the bemused look on his soon-to-be lover's face. He stepped back just enough to run his fingers over Justin's swollen lips. "Absolutely exquisite..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you approve---" Justin responded, a flush tinting his cheeks that had far more to do with arousal than embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'd better be going. Ben probably thinks I got distracted..." Brian smirked. He knew exactly what Ben thought, and if not for the errands they needed to complete, he would be correct. There was nothing Brian wanted more than to pull Justin into his bedroom - here and now - but that had to wait. Making Justin more independent, and secure about the future was more important. Brian's look was smoldering as he looked intensely at Justin. "Everything changes tonight, Justin. I will mark every inch of you as mine, and I have a feeling you're going to love it as much as I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as he stepped out of the penthouse with Brian at his side. He didn't attempt to dispute the words. In truth, he couldn't. Justin already wanted Brian badly. He couldn't imagine that changing anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Justin exited the bank and slid back into Brian's chauffeured car, surprised at the ease and speed of that task. The bank book felt heavy in his pocket. It was almost a liberating feeling knowing his name was now a part of the system; the sense of security that feeling gave him was almost overwhelming. Despite what Brian was gaining in the equation, Justin was beginning to think he was getting even more from the deal. Financial independence, personal safety and enhanced security were things he had never thought to achieve. And yet... this bizarre offer was giving him just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid in next to him, nodding to his driver to proceed, to his satisfaction noticing Ben take to the front passenger seat, leaving him alone in the back with Justin. "How does it feel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright smile was Justin's answer as he pulled the bank book from his pocket, his eyes fastened in wonder on his name typed on the ledger style pages. He couldn't believe it. His benefactor was indeed changing his life. He didn't doubt this was only the beginning. "It doesn't feel real."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it is." Brian watched as his driver pulled out into traffic; knowing that Ben would supply the address to Justin's former apartment, he had no reason to pick up the phone to communicate. As it was - his intention was focused on Justin. There was no other place he wanted it to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned as his eyes pulled to the opening deposit. He had assumed that Brian would only deposit the standard amount required by the bank - his bank - to open the account. That was definitely not the case. "Uhhhh, why is there 2500 dollars deposited? It is Saturday, and I haven't even started our arrangement yet. I assumed you would start the payments at the end of next week."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you assumed wrong." Brian had no clue why he was being so generous with this man that had been nothing but an arousing aggravation so far; he only knew that he wanted to see him on the road to financial independence. It was his pleasure to be the provider. "Well, think about it - you are starting tonight - if I didn't pay you until next week I would be shorting you. That wouldn't be fair... would it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fair?" Justin mimicked. "I think the fact that you are giving me 5000 dollars a week would make those two days preceding the new week a bit insignificant."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian silenced him with a stern look. He didn't want to spend a great deal of time rehashing their terms, most especially the money involved. That kept it a business matter. At this point, that was resolved. Now, he wanted to move onto more pleasurable matters. As he looked over at his companion - in particular that slightly pouty lower lip, Brian wasn't sure his restraint would last through dinner. In fact, he wasn't certain he wouldn't lunge on the boy the minute he had him back in his penthouse. After the kiss they had shared earlier, Brian was confident that Justin would be with him 100 percent. He ran a soothing, yet caressing hand along Justin's thigh. "Let's forget about the tedious business points for now. Okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If that's what you want..." Justin murmured, his eyes connecting with the possessive gleam in Brian's hazel eyes. "So... uhhhhh, what's next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are heading to your old apartment. I will come inside with you, and you can collect anything that you wish to keep - now or in future." When the familiar look of fear appeared in Justin's eyes, Brian was quick to remind him - "My guard will be with us. Nothing bad will happen, Justin. I can promise you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. He didn't doubt that for a minute. It was strange how safe he felt with Brian, even though he'd only known him for a matter of days. He realized it could merely have to do with the self-assured presence Brian possessed; whatever it was - he was glad to be in Brian's good graces. One thing was for sure - he wouldn't want to be the enemy of Brian Kinney. "This is really unnecessary. Everything I really had to have was in my duffel bag."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned to look out the window, watching as they departed Manhattan and turned off into the less desirable side of the city. His eyes were cold, and almost calculating when he answered, "It's not unnecessary. Anything that belongs to you should be in your possession. If you no longer want it, then dispense with it as you will - but you won't be leaving it to these savages."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say..." Justin muttered indifferently. He didn't want to go back in that apartment, but this was Brian's little show. Obviously, he had no choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't tell Justin how this outing was more about making a statement to his former roommate. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that such news would be brought to the Sap's attention immediately. Just another step in Justin's protection. Sapperstein would know that Justin was protected now. Brian was realistic enough to know that might not completely dissuade the Sap from his demented plans for Justin, but it would slow him down. Time was what he needed. Once he knew the whole picture between Sapperstein and Justin, he would be able to more completely protect the blond. He didn't understand why - but, that was very important to him. Brian glanced at Justin, his eyes heating immensely when he looked into the slightly defiant blue orbs. He patted him on the knee, before he mockingly purred, "As long as you have that attitude, Justin, you and I are going to get along just fine."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Kip hatefully stared at the visage of Justin walking through the door. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he thought he'd come back. Gary had obviously moved in for the kill, and the pansy ass boy had ran. He'd always saw him as a weak-minded pussy; it didn't matter that he had the hottest ass around - the kid was trouble for him, and a pain in his ass. "I can't believe you slithered back in here. Gary's been looking for you all night. In fact, he made me comb the streets for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should have told him to fuck off..." Justin commented blandly. He smiled when he heard Brian snicker from behind him; Justin had actually been surprised that Brian had allowed him to step into the apartment first, but with him and his bodyguard nearby, there wasn't much to worry about here. Justin stepped fully into the apartment as if he didn't have a care in the world; ironically, being his new situation with Brian, and being inside this place - he didn't have any. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would walk out of here precisely as he'd entered - safe, and completely untouched.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip was about to scathingly fill Justin in on his horrific encounter with Gary, when his eyes fell on the man that followed Justin inside. He watched as the man looked at everything in the room but him, almost as if saying he found the presence of the other man insignificant. Although the man was undeniably hot, Kip decided he didn't like him. Another thought came quickly to mind - this man's presence with Justin would piss Gary off immensely. "Who the fuck is he?" he grumbled, refusing to be intimidated by the newcomer that walked around the room as if he owned the place. No, he didn't like this gorgeous stranger at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Brian's lips opened up into a smile resonant of a shark. This insipid little tool would be quivering in fear before he was done. He tilted his head to the side as he surveyed him. The roommate - Kip he believed to be his name - wasn't unattractive, but one thing was apparent - this man was aligned with Gary Sapperstein. That made him an enemy. Brian intended to make his position very clear. "My name is Brian Kinney. I believe you must be Kip---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian in surprise. There was no way he would have expected Brian to remember Kip's name. Perhaps it was part of being a banker and dealing with figures on a daily basis; it was clear his memory was sharp. What astounded him the most was that Brian would have found the name of his roommate worth remembering. Brian continued to surprise and completely amaze him. For some reason, Justin thought there would be many more such incidents before this was over. "Uhhhh, Brian, I'm just going to check my room out and make sure I got everything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip turned his attention from Brian's assessing look to stare angrily at Justin. "What do you mean - make sure you got everything? Are you moving out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am, Kip. Feel free to line up the next pigeon for your depraved boss..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His face turning red, he moved to intercept Justin, his steps immediately stilling when the coldest voice he'd ever heard halted him in his steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit the fuck down... and leave him alone," Brian's tone was low and fierce. He didn't need Ben who lingered in the hallway monitoring them from a distance to handle this insignificant pup. He could tear him apart with his own hands if need be. For some reason he detested this younger version of Sapperstein. He was grateful for the fact that Justin had been valuable to the Sap; if not, he was quite certain this young wannabe punk would have been all over Justin - possibly even by force. Brian looked towards Justin and nodded. "Do what you need to do, Justin. I'll keep your friend occupied..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip obligingly sat back down. It wasn't as if he had any choice. "He isn't my friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Brian flicked an imaginary piece of dirt from his sleeve. He didn't like this dingy, and all too cramped apartment. Justin should have better... and he would. "I'm sure not. Justin has better taste than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meaning you---" Kip bravely sneered. He refused to completely back down from this man. He had a feeling that would get him in a deeper hole than displaying vulnerability with Gary ever did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps..." Brian moved around the room, touching nothing, but visually taking everything in. Sitting on this cretin's furniture was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked at Kip with chips of ice in his eyes, his posture stiff and unyielding. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would win any battles with this man - either mental or physical. "I want you to give your boss a message, although, I'm sure you plan to whether I wish it or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip shrugged; he wasn't about to say yes or no to that accusation. He knew better. It could be a trap. This Brian Kinney was impossible to read. He had decided he wasn't about to try. "Tell him what exactly?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell him that Justin is with me now. If he tries to contact him, or coerce him in any way, not only will I come after him; I will destroy him. Tell him that for me. Won't you?" Brian spoke in a calm, even tone; it almost sounded as if he were speaking of something as mundane as the weather. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Serenity was the last emotion he felt right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll tell him." Kip looked Brian straight in the eye. "I hope you know you've made an enemy. Gary doesn't like to let go of his property."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. It was menacing, and it was so cold it caused the other man to flinch. "Nor do I..." Brian returned. His eyes veered to the doorway where Justin had disappeared. "The difference is very simple, though. I hold onto what is mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're very confident, Mr. Kinney; that's hot and all... but, let me tell you - Gary won't give up on Justin. For some reason he thinks he has to have him." Shrugging indifferently, he continued, "I don't get it. He's just a piece of ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you really don't believe that, Kipster." Brian turned when Justin appeared in the doorway, a smirk curving his lips when he noticed Justin had carried out some bulky items. "Nothing of any value to pick up? I had a feeling that wasn't the case."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip snorted. "God forbid he forget his easel and paints. Thinks he's an artist."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Interesting..." Brian murmured. "Perhaps that's something I can help you explore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, Brian." Justin blushed, not wanting to admit how much he loved to paint, draw... and anything connected to creating art. "I'm ready to go - that is, if you are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved his eyes away from Justin to stare at Kip in dismissal. "I'm more than ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay then." Justin breathed a sigh of relief when he moved out into the hallway, smiling in thanks at Ben who took some of the heavy objects from him. Justin didn't even look back when the door closed behind him. No matter what his new future held for him, he knew it would be a brighter one. He might have to sacrifice his self-respect, at least for awhile, but he was safe. And... after so many years of fearing for his life, and so many other things, safe was a very good place to be.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
They had barely stepped inside the penthouse when Brian pulled Justin against him for a mind-altering kiss that pushed every coherent thought clean from his mind. He had never been kissed like this man kissed him. There was something intensely arousing feeling so desperately desired by a man like Brian. This man could have anyone, and yet, he wanted him with this feverish intensity. Justin thought he might have stayed here without the inducement of the money. There wasn't a doubt that he needed it - but, at the same time, there wasn't a doubt that he wanted Brian as well. His initial dread for the impending evening was continuing to dissipate. Justin began to wonder if any hesitancy would be all forgotten by the time he was in Brian's bed tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands slid up and down Justin's back, he barely associated the thump on the floor being the easels and art supplies Justin had brought back with him. The only thing he could think about now was the incredible feeling of this man in his arms. His tongue relearned every groove and texture of Justin's mouth; no taste would ever be enough. That thought gave him a moment of pause... but his overall need for Justin shut down all rational thought. Right now he didn't care if he was becoming more attached to Justin than he had the men in his past. All that mattered was having him. He would assuage that ache very soon. He only hoped once he had, the need wouldn't be so intense. For some reason he didn't think that would be the case.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned into the heat of Brian's mouth, his tongue meeting his, and curling around it. His cock thickened as they began an erotic dance just with their mouths; he could only imagine how more intimate explorations would affect him. "B-Brian..." Justin gasped. He didn't know what he was going to say, all he knew was that he was deeply affected by this kiss. Each one was becoming more intense... and more difficult to separate from. Justin began to think this was probably a sign of things to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Brian pulled free; he wanted nothing more than to pull Justin into his bed right now. But... he wasn't going to do that. He had promised him finesse and patience, as difficult as it may be - he would give him that. At least for tonight. After dinner, the gloves would be off. His breathing was ragged when he took a step back. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner. Ben wanted to speak to me for a few minutes, and I have a few correspondences to answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then." Justin knew that Brian was deliberately placing distance between them. He understood that. Brian was obviously not accustomed to taking things slowly. That he was willing to do so with him said a lot. As he wandered away and into the bathroom to shower, Justin smiled as he became more at peace with his decision to be here. In fact... he was so much so, he knew exactly what he would do next.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ben sat across from Brian, for some reason uncomfortable with the request he was about to make. "Brian... I hate to ask, but---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Brian looked up from his computer, a frown piercing his brows together. "Is something wrong? Michael?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, we're fine. Never better." Ben cleared his throat, before saying, "I know the timing is bad, and I haven't taken any time off for a long time, but I was wondering if I could use some vacation days. Michael has really been missing his mom, and I'd like to take him home to Pittsburgh to visit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was immediately relieved. He'd thought something was genuinely wrong. "Take the week off. I will be fine; I can always get someone to cover if need be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. This will mean everything to Michael." Ben was beyond relieved. He was close to his boss, but it was always hard to know how he would react - especially to these kind of impromptu requests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know it will. One thing, though. If you could do a quick task for me while you're in Pittsburgh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben looked at Brian expectantly, yet in deep confusion. "Task?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, "I'd like you to engage a PI in the Pittsburgh area to do some investigating."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming Melanie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Brian's voice was cold, his eyes suddenly filling with anger. "I don't trust her, nor do I approve of how she speaks around my son. I want to know everything that is going on in her life - past and present."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you were already looking into that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had... but I think a firm in Pittsburgh would get me better results. Have them send the reports directly to me; all I need you to do is hire the firm." Brian had mixed feelings about this investigation. A part of him didn't want to find anything; doing so would mean his son wasn't receiving the best possible care, but if he did discover something - she would be gone from Gus' life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood to his feet, nodding his complete understanding. He loved Gus, and despite how hard Brian could be, he knew Brian loved his son more than anything in the world. If Melanie wasn't what she appeared to be, he wanted her gone as well. "I'll get on it Monday morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was about to respond when he heard movement in the hallway, before the sound stopped about midway in the room. He arched a brow as his eyes swept over Justin covered by the same robe he had teased him with last night. "Is this your dinner attire, Mr. Taylor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed as Ben shook his head and discreetly slipped out of the penthouse. He stiffened his back; now wasn't the time to be timid. He had made this decision... and he would follow it through. This was what he wanted... and he didn't want to delay it any longer. His hand toyed with the single tie that had so enticed Brian the night before; one finger began to trail over his own lips, as the other began to slowly tug at the fastening. "I suppose it could be, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His nostrils flaring, Brian stood to his feet, but didn't move any closer. If he did he would pounce on the seductive little fucker - here and now. "I hope you know that you're playing with fire, little boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who says I'm playing?" Justin taunted him. "I don't want to wait until after dinner, Brian. I will, if that's what you want, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's cock twitched as he watched Justin pull the tie completely free. A low growl hummed from his throat. He couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on him. "Take it off, Justin. Then, I'll show you exactly what I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't delay. In an instant he pushed the robe from his shoulders; his eyes looked directly at Brian's face as the brunet's eyes slowly moved over him. His own heart beat erratically in his chest as he felt smothered by the naked yearning in Brian's eyes. What scared him the most was in knowing he wanted Brian just as intensely. He knew it wasn't right with their special circumstances, but he couldn't fight it either. On every level, he wanted Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so fucking beautiful..." Brian's voice was a mere rasp, when he commanded, "Come here, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nervously, yet with an air of confidence, Justin began to close the distance that separated them. This was the true beginning of this bizarre relationship they each had entered. Justin knew whether good times or bad, his life had irrevocably changed. He couldn't wait to discover exactly what it all would mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Brian slowly ran a finger down the center of Justin's chest, his eyes remaining on Justin's face as he lightly touched the pale, warm skin. He felt his own breathing quickening as his fingertip moved lower; Brian paused to circle his navel, before sliding his finger inside to explore. Not quite the exploration his throbbing cock desired... but he wanted to know everything about this man. It was alarming how deeply he wanted to learn him - inside and out. Brian moistened his suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue, a groan emitting when Justin's eyes followed the motion, the yearning in the blond's eyes more than apparent. Brian knew - without a doubt - he had never wanted a man as intensely as he did Justin Taylor. Soon he would have him. He wouldn't rush through this exquisite pleasure; no matter how agonizing it would be for either of them - he intended to take his time. Brian intended to savor every moment of this much desired acquisition.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to squirm; all of sudden he felt on display - he wondered if that would be a regular occurrence now. "B-Brian... I feel a bit awkward here. Can we move this along?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile curved Brian's lips... one that could only be equated with sinful pleasure. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Justin. It's your own fault for being so fucking hot. I'd get used to having me looking at you... not to mention touching you." Brian's eyes swept up and down Justin's body, his eyes fastening with hunger on Justin's expanding cock. He couldn't resist enclosing it in his hand. It was larger than he'd expected... another pleasant surprise found in this beautiful blond package. His voice was guttural as he tugged on Justin's cock - "I plan on touching you often. Tonight is only the beginning of that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... uhhhhh," Justin couldn't voice a cohesive thought as Brian's hand skillfully worked his cock; and those eyes - fuck, they were visually devouring him. Justin didn't get how that was even possible. Who could effect such feeling from a single look? As mindless as Brian's ministrations were making him, he still couldn't look away from those hazel eyes that had now all but turned black. Never had he saw such naked yearning in a man's eyes. It was as if the man would cease to exist if he didn't have him... the need was that fucking intense. Yes. On all levels he felt consumed... and he knew it was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breath was ragged as his eyes ate up every contour of Justin's dazed and lust-filled expression. He didn't know how long he would last. Keeping his clothes on had been the only chance of not going at him like a rabid animal. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him in every position known; Brian knew he would do exactly that during the course of their time together, but he couldn't do it all in one night. Justin came to him a virgin. The more he looked into those smoky blue eyes, and urgently jerked Justin's straining cock - Brian had a hard time remembering that inexperience. "I want you so fucking much..." Brian rasped, his eyes devouring the beautiful blond as he watched him reaching for that precious release - one that he intended to be the only man to be giving him - at least, for the foreseeable future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin panted, his head falling back against the wall where they still stood. Fuck. They hadn't even made it into the bedroom yet. What would happen when they did? There was nothing but solid, flat wall behind him; Justin had no choice but to clutch at Brian's sleeves. He didn't even think that would be enough. He was barely standing now. "B-Brian... I c-can't stand it---"  
  
  
  
  
  
His mouth instantly fell to Justin's neck, his teeth biting the tender skin; Brian growled as he increased his strokes on Justin's cock, his teeth marking Justin's skin as his. He wanted to mark all of this man as his. He had never had such territorial desires as he did with Justin. Brian's greatest fear was that this wouldn't be lessening after a full possession; intuitively he already felt it would only be intensifying even more. His tongue trailed down Justin's neck, to his shoulder; Brian bit down into Justin's shoulder just as he heard Justin shouting out his release, and his come coating his fingers. Oh yes, Brian thought. Such a responsive boy. They would both be exhausted before this night was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled back to look at the aftermath of Justin's explosive release, his nostrils flaring as he raised his fingers to his own lips, languorously sucking each finger as if he were ingesting the most delicious of ambrosia. "You are so fucking hot... and you taste so good." Brian uttered in a raw voice, his now clean fingertips coming up to trace along Justin's lips. As much as he had licked them clean, he knew Justin could still smell the scent of his sweet release. "I am going to fuck you so damned hard. Over and over again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned when Brian's mouth descended. It had seemed as if he had been waiting for another kiss from this man for an eternity. Finally it was here... and it was as consuming as he'd known it would be. Every touch, kiss, even glances from this man could be simply defined as all consuming. Justin couldn't think of another way to file it away; that was - if thought was even possible. In a mere instant, Justin went from regaining his breath, to having it driven straight down his throat by the driving thrust of Brian's marauding tongue. Justin wasn't complaining at all. The fact that he could evoke such desire in this beautiful, and clearly experienced man, made his cock throb and his blood burn. Right now, he didn't give a damn what had brought them together. He just wanted this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncaring that they were standing in the hallway leading to his bedroom, with one of them naked, and other still fully clothed, Brian's hands learned every curve of this man that so obsessed him. His need was so sharp and urgent, he couldn't ever imagine having enough. Brian growled into the warmth of Justin's luscious mouth, one hand releasing its purchase on bare skin only to begin tugging at his own clothing. He wanted skin on skin - and he wanted it fucking now! Brian had never felt so primal; the beast in him had roared to life, and it was all attributed to this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not fully cognizant of his actions as his mouth engaged Brian's in an erotic tongue dance that had both men's cocks extended and desperate for release, Justin began using his own hands to pull at Brian's clothes. When he touched the bare skin of Brian's stomach, he was firmly pushed away; Justin grinned as he watched Brian's chest heaving in response. "It seems as if someone is about to lose control..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't get too mouthy - being the virgin bottom that you are..." Brian groused, his hand reaching out to grab Justin's and pull him in the direction of his bedroom. "Play time is over, little boy... it's time for the real show to begin..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't deny being nervous; and yet, somehow he knew that Brian wouldn't be brutal with him on his first time. He had nothing to base his trust on... he only knew that he trusted this man. At least, in regards to never doing him any physical harm. On an emotional level, he wasn't quite so sure... but that wasn't a concern - at least not right at the moment. "I'm all yours..." Justin reminded, unthinking of what he had just said to this predator until Brian turned to look at him, his eyes possessive, and glittering with a lust-driven intensity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right. You are." Brian had opened the door to his room, he released Justin's hand to let him pass through on his own. Despite the arrangement they had agreed to, Brian wanted everything to be entered willingly, and eagerly. He didn't have a doubt that Justin would come as such into his bedroom. As Justin crossed the threshold, and Brian closed the door, his voice dropped to a feral, and guttural pitch - "Now, you learn what it means to be mine. Something tells me you will enjoy that just as much as I will..."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Sapperstein stared at Kip from across his desk; his eyes were cold, an unforgiving rage swelling with him. A rage that was aimed at more than one man. "So... you're telling me that Justin took his things and is gone now. Completely out of the apartment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-yes..." Kip stammered. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. He had muscle with him. There wasn't anything I could do to interfere with that man. In fact, I'm not so sure he didn't have backup as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Kinney_. Gary knew that without being told. He had known from the moment Kinney had laid eyes on Justin in Central Park that he would be a problem. What he didn't know was how Kinney had found him so quickly. Justin would pay for this outrage... and the disruption of his plans. He would pay dearly. "Tell me about this muscle." Gary's voice was low and calm; anyone who knew him well would understand this was the calm before the storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, he wasn't really brawn; I mean he's fit, and obviously tough - but, his intimidation is more mental." Kip realized he probably wasn't making any sense. "Do you know what I mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know exactly what you mean... and the man you speak of," Gary spat out his words, his eyes wild with rage at what Kinney had cost him. "Brian Kinney..." he sneered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip nodded emphatically. "That's him. Let me tell you... he doesn't like you at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Gary's eyes drilled into Kip. He didn't need to know about Kinney or his intentions towards his property. What he needed to know was about Justin... and how he could get him back. "Tell me about Justin. How did he act with him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't have that long to see." Kip flinched as he met Gary's impatient stare. He often forgot that when it came to Gary's obsession - sometimes it was best to omit some of the details. As much as he knew his life would be easier if Gary let this sick fixation of Justin go - he also knew if all hope was immediately extinguished - Gary would get ugly quickly. "I-I mean, Kinney hustled Justin into his old room to collect the rest of his things. Kinney made a few threats... then, they were gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's hand shook as he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey. "Fucking Kinney!" he hissed to no one in particular. "I'll never get to Justin with him on his heels. Never!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, I hate to agree, Gary... but yeah, you're right. That man is dangerous... and I got the feeling he was holding on tight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get back to work." Sapperstein's eyes cut roughly into Kip's back. "Oh... and one other thing, Kip."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip swallowed as his hand stilled on the doorknob. "Yes?" He didn't turn around to look; there wasn't a doubt what Gary was about to tell him; in fact, what he'd been dreading since Justin had quit and fled. Gary would need a stand-in for what he had been slowly grooming Justin to do. As much as he had always told Justin it wasn't a big deal... in actuality, it was. Some of Gary's clients were paunchy old men that didn't care how much pain they inflicted on their partners. He had hoped Justin would be taking his place in those special parties from here on out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you know, I'm having a little get together tomorrow evening at my home. I'll need you to work the bar... and whatever else I require of you." Sapperstein's smile was sadistic as he watched the tensing of Kip's back. The fool actually thought Justin would be filling that position - had he kept him where he belonged. Not even close. He'd had much bigger plans for Justin and his hot little ass. Plans that he had far from given up on.  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded without turning his head. "I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary watched as Kip all but ran from his office, a cunning smile twisting his lips. "Oh yes, you'll be there, Kip. I will make sure it is the most torturous night you've ever spent. When it's over - you'll be taking any risk necessary to get my property back to me." He reached into his desk and pulled out an 8x10 framed photo of Justin dancing on his bar, only wearing a thong. He reached out and stroked his fingertip along the bulge that his camera had revealed so vividly, never doubting for a minute that one day soon he would have his hands on Justin again. This time with an entirely different outcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You won't have him for long, Kinney..." he continued to speak, his voice tinged with heavy lust. His head reared back as maniacal laughter erupted. "If only you knew what I had planned for him. By the time you figure that out - it will be far too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Brian tore at the shirt that still clung to his skin; his eyes were fiercely attached to the expanding chest of the beautiful blond standing nervously, yet clearly aroused before him. He wanted him so fucking much. In his haste to achieve a skin on skin sensation, the buttons on his 600-dollar Armani shirt popped off, the fabric slightly tearing beneath the pressure. Giving it only a brief look of regret, Brian tossed it far behind him, shrugging as he determined that loss was far worth speeding the process of what he was about to gain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped at the almost savage movement of the dominating man that was soon to be his lover. He swallowed nervously, uncertain of what to do or say next. Clearly, he was out of his element with this man... and yet, he was loving every moment of it. Determining to continue effecting his own air of nonchalance, although he felt anything but that, Justin arched a brow as he looked at the tattered, and clearly expensive article of clothing. "Now, that's a shame..." Justin mockingly observed, his eyes on the ripped shirt... and not the man who was barely keeping his control in check.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a damn about the shirt. I have a dozen others... not to mention the fact - I can get more." Brian's eyes were blazing as they slid over Justin's naked perfection, his hands quickly making work of joining his state of undress. He had never so desperately wanted to feel his body pressed up against another - unfettered, nothing but flesh on flesh. Brian removed everything until he was as naked as the day he was born, a knowing glint in his eyes as he watched Justin's eyes widen and move hungrily over him. "See something you like, Taylor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, pretending to be only moderately impressed, yet knowing he probably failed miserably, Justin returned blandly, "I guess you're not too bad---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not too bad..." Brian mused, flecks of amusement in his eyes. Justin didn't fool him for a moment; nor could anything detract from the rise of the blond's cock. Justin wanted him... and Brian knew he had never anticipated a possession more than this one. His body naked, and now hungry to feel Justin against him, Brian grabbed Justin's arm, gently pulling him over to the luxurious king-size bed, only pausing to pull the bedding down, before pushing Justin onto the firm, yet cushioned bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's breath hitched at the contrasting feel of the soft, coolness of the bed against his back when compared to the hot, and very hard man pressing him into the mattress. Fuck, he felt so damned good. Justin's breath completely lodged in his throat when Brian went on the aggressive, grasping both of his wrists in his hands, and extending them high above his head. Was he going to restrain him to the bed? As he was devoured by Brian's possessive gaze, Justin's cock twitched at the feel of Brian above him, in addition to the unmasked desire clearly defining Brian's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian raised Justin's arms to recline on each side of his pillow; he managed him firmly, and with a pressure that he knew would be comfortable for Justin, yet clearly restraining him. He had never loved having power over a man as much he did Justin. Brian thought it would lessen after this first time... and yet, as he committed each perfect feature of Justin's face to memory, he couldn't help but thinking everything about how he lived his life - with other men in particular - was about to be redefined with his full knowledge of this man. "You are so fucking hot..." Brian rasped, as his hips moved against Justin's, their cocks equally hard and needy, brushing against the other. "I am going to fuck you so hard." Brian's eyes were glittering in lust when he closed the distance and smashed his lips against Justin's. Those lips tempted him like none other. Every taste of Justin only made him crave more. Brian knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he acquired the full meal; he wasn't even sure he would be satisfied then.  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep, needful moan ripped from Justin's throat as Brian breathed just long enough before rejoining their lips more intimately together; Brian's tongue aggressively sweeping inside. Justin had no problem in responding, and acquiescing to that deeper form of kiss. He wanted it badly. His lips parted under the driving pressure of Brian's tongue, his own tongue sliding out to sinuously wrap around Brian's. Justin groaned as Brian maintained his grasp on his arms; his hips urgently rising up to move against Brian's. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't come just from this kiss, and the friction of their naked bodies virtually grinding against the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue wrapping, and sliding along Justin's, Brian felt his chest expanding as his breathing came more erratically, his cock leaking as it rubbed intimately and determinedly against Justin's. He was exhilarated in the feel of Justin's own raging hard-on. No matter what his hot little blond said - he wanted him badly. Brian intended to fully capitalize on that want. Not only today... but for many days and nights to come. As his hips slammed against Justin's, Brian knew neither of them would last for another more intimate possession. They both needed release now. Slowly, and sensuously, Brian released his tight grip on Justin's wrists, sliding his hands down Justin's arms, lightly trailing them along his sides, not stopping until they settled on Justin's hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't waste the opportunity. Almost instantly, his hands reached out to clasp tightly onto Brian's hips, his cock leaking and throbbing against the one that was so urgently seeking out his own. Gasping for breath, Justin brokenly pleaded - "B-Brian... please."  
  
  
  
  
  
A husky, and completely carnal laugh tumbled from Brian's throat. Fuck, this boy was amazing, he thought. He had never desired anyone like him. It was impossible to lose that thought from his mind. Over and over it hammered at him. His lack of control would normally be alarming to him... but he couldn't think about that right now. All that mattered in this instant was possessing this man. The rest would need to be worked out over time. Reluctantly pulling his lips free, Brian's eyes were almost black in his lust, as they drilled into Justin's swollen lips, before sweeping up to view the almost painful need in Justin's eyes - a need that he knew to be fully reciprocated in him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We won't last, Justin." Brian's voice was a deep, and soft-spoken rasp. "Move your hips against mine." Brian began to increase his own movements, a moan tearing from his throat each time the friction brushed their cocks more tightly together. "Come just like this, Justin. Right now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep and far reaching groan fell from the depths of Justin's throat. Fuck! This felt so good. The heat of their cocks rubbing together; they didn't even need to use their hands to guide them. Everything Brian did to him felt both hot and perfect. There wasn't any lingering doubts remaining. Justin knew he wouldn't be able to resist anything Brian wanted. His body belong to Brian - at least on this night. The money had very little to do with the outcome. The passion that burned between them was what kept pushing him forward. At this moment - nothing else existed for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew he couldn't resist it... and without a doubt - he couldn't resist this man. He began to pant as his hips bucked upwards to meet Brian's downward thrusting. He had never thought of such an act being so hot; Justin began to realize that every act would be when under the hands of this mesmerizing, and overtly sexual man. Just as he was about to come, Brian's lips closed over his again, effectively swallowing the breathless moans that passed through his lips. Justin could feel Brian pounding out his own release, his own mouth devouring the growls that seemed to be suctioned from his throat, just as intensely as the spurting that now flowed from each of their mutually needy cocks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled as his tongue traced along Justin's lips. Despite the toe-curling release that had just coursed through him, almost instantly, his cock twitched... the vibration of Justin's lower body being all the enticement he needed. He pulled his lips free, his mouth scorching down the side of Justin's neck, desperate to explore everything with this man; and yet, knowing one desire reigned pre-dominant. Everything else would need to wait until that urgent need had been fulfilled. His lips latched onto Justin's ear, his tongue moving hotly around the outer edges; Brian's voice was husky and full of his burning need, when he spoke, "That was hot. I can only imagine how much hotter your ass will feel around my dick."  
  
  
  
  
  
A groan was Justin's lone answer. The mixture of the meaning behind the spoken words, and the desire in Brian's voice had Justin's mostly replete cock awakening to life once more. Justin couldn't look away from the heat, and determination in Brian's eyes. On every form of scale that could be used for measurement, Brian was the hottest, and most outspoken man he had ever met. There wasn't a doubt that a man always knew where he stood with Brian Kinney. Subtlety was not one of Brian's many attributes. Justin found himself admiring that quality. Although, Brian's blatant and entirely direct approach wasn't what one could deem as expected or proper, one thing was clear - it was honest. Even in the slight haze of his fulfilled, and renewing desire - Justin couldn't help but to acknowledge that. Justin continued to be rendered speechless when he watched Brian reaching out to his bedside table, his hand coming away with the necessities of the next step that they were both more than ready to take.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rising up on his knees, Brian pumped his cock into fullness, before sliding the condom onto his needy dick; Brian's eyes remained on Justin's attentive expression all through his required preparation. Brian popped open the lid on the small bottle of lube, before he generously coated his sheathed cock, making certain to keep enough on his fingers to ease the stretching his inexperienced lover would need. Lust fully glittered in Brian's eyes as he slid one lubed finger into Justin's tender opening. His nostrils flared as he began to get acquainted with the tightness that he instinctively knew would be the sweetest place his cock had ever explored. He couldn't fucking wait. Brian growled as Justin's back arched, his slight movement already pulling his finger deeper. Going slowly with Justin was the most difficult thing he had ever done. At this moment, he wasn't certain how long he would last. "Be still..." Brian hissed, another finger joining alongside the first. "We need to take this nice and easy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as he felt the two fingers moving inside of him. He felt so full... but he knew this was nothing in comparison of how Brian's cock would feel slamming into him. What Brian was doing to him now had him clenching the sheets beneath him. He wanted more. The more in question was very clear. He wanted Brian! Justin's breathing began to hitch when Brian's fingers moved even deeper, a slight burn and pulling sensation making the process almost bittersweet. But... he wanted it. "B-Brian. Please! I'm ready..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A sigh of regret slid from Brian's lips. "No, Justin. Sadly, you're not. But... it won't be too much longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweat beaded on his brow as his head arched back, his eyes helplessly on Brian's telling expression. He couldn't mistake the lust on Brian's face... and yet, there was something else. A protective quality was somehow emanating from him; Justin felt he was losing his mind with such a thought, but it was pouring from Brian as his darkened hazel eyes cautiously took in Justin's every response to his ministrations. This man that appeared to be uncaring on the surface, was in his opinion, anything but that. When his mind was more clear, he hoped to think on that more. But, for now, all he wanted was this man. Justin bit at his lip when he felt a third finger joining in the foray, a gasp that was derived from pure need shot from him when Brian began to scissor him apart more fully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck. I want you..." Brian rasped, his eyes darkening even further. His cock throbbed as he continued to prepare his young lover. The preparation was nearly complete. Soon, his cock would be inside this man that had obsessed him from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him; Brian couldn't fail but to recognize that his obsession could be far from over. Reaching down with his free hand, he guided one of Justin's legs upwards. "Place your legs on my shoulders. It's time---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed nervously... but immediately complied. Face-to-face? He hadn't expected that. For some reason it seemed more intimate to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling Brian didn't normally choose this position. Even though he knew Brian had been easing him long as gently as he was capable of doing, he couldn't help a vulnerable entreaty... unaware of how that more innocent side of him made the predatory man burn in a desire to possess him. "Remember... take it easy. Okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned down to briefly brush his lips across Justin's. The want was fully exchanged in the kiss, but it was also one of reassurance. Brian had every intention of taking care of his hot new possession, and in ways the blond couldn't begin to understand. Pulling his fingers from within him, Brian lined his cock up; Justin couldn't be more prepared than he was right now. And... Brian wasn't certain he could wait any longer. "Relax..." he whispered, his tongue outlining Justin's lips, his mouth moving hungrily and thoroughly over the full and luscious lips. He pulled his lips free, his body firmly in position; Brian wanted to be looking into Justin's eyes as he took him. There wouldn't be a doubt as to where, and to who he belonged. "Keep your eyes on me, and most of all, breathe through it. I want you to always remember this, Justin. A bit of pain at first... but it will open you up to an amazing world of pleasure." Brian's cock slid into his blond beauty as he spoke the words, his desire to mark his possession warring with his need to make this a special memory for Justin. This beautiful boy deserved such consideration. He only hoped he could give him that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately tensed when he felt Brian's cock slicing forward. It hurt. Fuck. It really fucking hurt! "B-Brian... I'm not sure I can do this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh..." Brian whispered, the predatory beast in him being instantly outmaneuvered by the part of him that he hadn't realized had existed - the man that wanted this to be good for Justin, in essence the man that for some reason wanted to protect him as well. "Breathe in and out, Justin. I'll go slow." Brian watched Justin's face closely for any unreasonable signs of distress; remaining still within his hot, and utterly welcoming channel was the most difficult act of self-restraint he had ever endeavored to achieve. Relieved that the discomfort was beginning to lessen, Brian told him, "Push against me, Justin. Push like you are trying to force me out." Brian knew that would ease his entry; the sooner he was fully seated within Justin, the more quickly his adjustment would be complete. Remaining still within him wasn't something he thought he could do for too much longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Brian." Sweat was running down Justin's face, his teeth biting at his lower lip as he watched the myriad of emotions on Brian's face. He was totally bewildered by Brian's gentle handling of him. It wasn't what he had expected when entering this agreement. His mind and body were too distracted right now to think about it... but, he knew it was something that he would think on later. "Fuck me, Brian. I want to feel all of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Muscles jerked repetitively in Brian's jaw. He was trying so hard to move slowly... but Justin was making it even more difficult. His words instantly affected his cock in the most erotic sort of ways... but when Justin began to tilt his hips upward to meet him, Brian found himself nearly undone - for the first time in his life. This boy did things to him he couldn't begin to understand. He began to more clearly realize that making this arrangement had been the right thing to do - even if it was abhorrent to his massive ego that he had gone so far to acquire a man; because, one thing was very simple - he would have never been satisfied with a brief hook-up with Justin. He wanted him around for much longer than that. He placed his forehead against Justin's, sharply breathing in and out as he steadily pushed in further. He voice was ragged, when he spoke, "Fuck, Justin! I'm trying to go slowly here. You make it about fucking impossible!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached up and placed his hands on each side of Brian's face, effortlessly angling their mouths to meet. His lips opened, and his tongue struck out to find Brian's. He was instantly awarded his prize. Justin slid his tongue along Brian's, his hips canting as the discomfort faded away and he gave himself totally to the mind-altering kiss. He was panting when their lips separated. "I appreciate your concern... but, I'm ready now. Please, Brian, fuck me!" Justin gave Brian a coquettish smile. "Unless you've realized you don't really want me that badly---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not want---" Brian couldn't assimilate why Justin would be taunting him in his vulnerable position. This hot little blond-headed beauty was obviously trying to drive him over the edge - both in desire and fury. He would resolve that quickly. The boy had no idea how dangerous it was to play those kind of games with him. In one determined lunge, Brian slid his entire length the rest of way in; his eyes glittering in lust and satisfaction when the gasp escaped Justin's lips. After a very brief tensing, and look of discomfort, Justin began thrusting against him again, effectively driving his cock in and out on his own. Fuck. He felt so damned good. "That's it, Justin. Move your body against mine... and I'll take care of the rest!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Although, the burn was still uncomfortably afflicting him, the hint of pleasure followed directly behind it. His cock was leaking and throbbing as it brushed against Brian, his thrusting quickly matching Brian's. After a few minutes of Brian slowly, yet steadily rocking into him, the real pleasure began when Brian's determined motion rammed his cock against his sweet spot - over and over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as the sensations overtook him... but what he suddenly saw on Brian's face affected him even more. Brian's eyes were closed as he totally surrendered to the feel of the body beneath him; Justin was elated to know that such pleasure was being derived from him. Brian's expression had transformed in an instant. There was no doubting that Brian had found a place of complete bliss. He could only imagine how beautiful he would look when he completely found his release. Brian Kinney was beautiful at all times... but lost in the throes of passion - he was the most breathtaking sight alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Brian fell into the immensely hot gaze that was being leveled on him. He wouldn't last much longer. Never had he imagined how good Justin would feel. In this instance, he wished that Justin were more experienced. He would have to let him rest for a bit after this first round... and that was the last thing he would want to do. The only part of that reality that appeased him was in knowing that Justin was his, and here to stay. At least for now. Brian leaned forward, smashing his lips against Justin's, his hips beginning to pick up the pace and thrust relentlessly into his beautiful, young lover. He was quickly recognizing how much he loved kissing Justin. It was an addiction; Brian wondered how many other aspects of this man would soon be working as an addictive agent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling his lips free, knowing the end of this pleasurable ride was swiftly finding its conclusion, Brian brusquely demanded, "Come, Justin. Let it all go for me - now!" Brian slammed in and out of the warm, and welcoming boy several more times, before his eyes glinted in satisfaction when Justin once again coated his belly. Almost immediately thereafter, Brian was filling the condom, his legs quivering in the aftermath. "Fuck..." he whispered, slowing rolling to his side, flopping down on the bed, his eyes seeking out Justin's satisfied, and almost glowing gaze. "That was amazing." Brian moved in to slowly move his lips over Justin's, unable to completely fathom how special this time had been. "I hope it proved to be worth the wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And then some." He looked down at the mess they had each made. A shower was definitely in order. He bit his lip hesitantly, before he spoke, "Uhhhh, I guess I should go back to my room now. And... I need to take a shower." His eyes instantly read the disapproval on Brian's face. Apparently he had said something wrong. It had been his assumption that Brian would maintain solitary sleeping arrangements. He just didn't envision Brian as a man who liked his privacy intruded upon 24/7, and definitely not one that enjoyed to wake up to a clinging man draping over or around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are half correct." Brian's lips rolled under as he thought of how to say what obviously needed to be said... but to say it in the right way. He had no experience in this. Justin clearly read him well. He didn't allow tricks to spend the night in his bed - after the fucking was done. The fact that he viewed Justin as much more than the ordinary trick was clear in his own mind; and yet, he wasn't sure how to approach that with Justin. It was too soon for that. For now, all that Justin needed to know was that it was his job to be where he wanted him to be. The rest would fall into place in time. Brian assured himself that familiarity would make this raging desire lessen over time. For now, he didn't intend to over think any of it. "We need a shower. However, I want you to spend the night in my bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. He hadn't really expected that... but a part of him thrilled to the knowledge that Brian wanted him to stay. "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go get the water started. We'll take one together." Brian watched with more than appreciative eyes as Justin slid from the bed. Fuck. This boy was hot. He wondered if he would ever have enough. "I'll complete the rare task of changing the sheets, and join you soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin moved in the direction of Brian's private bathroom. He glanced back to watch Brian still reclining watching his retreat. Justin couldn't hold back the slight flush at Brian's eyes sweeping over him, lingering longest on his now tender ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. "Better get used to me looking at you, Justin. It gives me a great deal of pleasure." He watched until Justin closed the door behind him, a frown suddenly marring his expression. Now that his lust had been temporarily sated, the reality of Justin's situation came more into focus. He didn't like mysteries... and this one regarding Sapperstein and Justin, was more displeasing than most.  
  
  
  
Why had the Sap held off on claiming Justin for so long? When he had interrupted them at the park, it had been obvious that Sapperstein had deemed the wait to be over. Why at that moment? And, what disturbed him even more was in wondering what the Sap's plans had been for Justin. None of it fell in line with Gary Sapperstein's normal pattern. If he wanted a man, generally he just took them. In fact, Sapperstein would even use drugs to speed things along if necessary. The burning question still plagued him. Why not Justin?  
  
  
  
As he moved through the process of changing the sheets before joining Justin, Brian realized he needed to learn more about Justin and his relationship with Gary Sapperstein. None of it made sense. One thing remaining absolute, though. The Sap would not get his slimy hands on Justin again. Justin belonged to him now , and his financial independence would be secured. No matter what steps he had to take - Justin would be protected.  
  
  
  
Not for a moment did Brian realize how much Justin had already changed his life, when it was supposed to be Justin's that evolved into change. Nor could he know how it was only the beginning, with even more changes to come.  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : We pick up where we left off... and then, time to answer some questions.

* * *

Brian's hand reverently smoothed the sponge filled with soap down Justin's back, deliberately forcing his eyes away from the enticement of Justin's ass. He knew he could fuck him again - here and now - if he wanted. After all, that was why he had placed his extravagant offer to the beguiling blond. However, for some unknown reason, Justin's comfort meant something to him. As slow as he had initiated Justin into the world of male-on-male sex, he knew he was still sore. Brian intended to let his ass rest for the rest of the night. Beyond that, though, was extremely doubtful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as he felt the sponge moving over him; it was odd how he could almost feel it as Brian's hand, and not the inanimate object. He could feel Brian's need pressing up against him; as much as he wanted to feel Brian inside of him again, he wasn't sure his body could take it. "You want to fuck me again. Don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips scorching along the back of Justin's neck, comparable to the heat of the shower hitting their skin, Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice, "I think I'll always want to fuck you... at least, for as long as we're here together."  
  
  
  
  
  
A moan tumbled loudly from Justin's mouth as Brian nipped the tender skin of his back, his legs slightly trembling under Brian's heated assault. "Well... uhhhhm, if my memory serves me correctly, that is scheduled to be for m-many nights to come."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is..." Brian growled, his hand quickly replacing the unneeded and vastly unwanted sponge into its holder, his hands clenching on Justin's hips; despite the best of intentions, his eyes moving down to the most perfectly shaped bubble-butt he had ever seen. When one hand moved to splay across one cheek, with his finger lightly stroking along the enticing crack, Brian chuckled when Justin trembled in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian wasn't sure if it was from fear or desire... but he would allay his fears if that was the cause. "Don't worry, Justin. I'm not going to fuck you again tonight. I don't want to hurt you." He placed his forehead against Justin's back, his lips moving downward, knowing he was soon to be in a position that he rarely found himself in with another man. Brian had already determined that Justin would redefine every rule he had ever thought to have in regards to the men he fucked. His lips were forced to separate from the heat of Justin's skin, as he sunk down to his knees in order to obtain his true prize. "No. I'm not fucking you again tonight... but I am going to do something else."  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-something else?" Justin asked in a breathless stammer, not having missed Brian sinking to his knees behind him, unable to believe this commanding man had done so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes," he rasped. Brian slid one hand around to capture Justin's straining cock in his hand, while he wet his own lips anxiously; he had never anticipated a rimming more. "I'm going to eat your hot little ass." Brian's eyes crawled up Justin's back, a feral smile curving his lips at the renewed trembling in his blond lover. "Lean forward and stick that ass out to me. Brace your palms against the wall." He licked a stripe along the beckoning crack. "Trust me, you're going to need the support---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't doubt the words for a moment. The instant he complied, he felt the warmth of Brian's tongue slicing forward; initially, his tongue seemed to move at a soothing pace, but once he realized he wasn't causing Justin any discomfort, his tongue speared deep inside. "Ohhhh my God..." Justin panted, oblivious of what words were falling from his mouth, only knowing that his mind was quickly in another place. As Brian's tongue fucked his ass with the same ferocity as his cock had done not long ago, Justin's mind and body quickly slid into oblivion. Brian skillfully working his cock as he ate his ass added immensely to his almost inebriated state of being.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled on Justin's cock with both finesse and speed; he wasn't certain how long Justin could support himself against the wall. Here again, amidst his lust and need for the blond, he was thinking of Justin's needs - first and foremost. That wasn't familiar to him... and it needed to stop. He was in control of this relationship. If he kept being pulled so effortlessly to his blond lover, his control would be lost. That was something that he couldn't tolerate. He was always in control - in all things; this beautiful little blond wasn't going to compromise that.  
  
  
  
  
  
In his experience, loss of control equated to weakness. Brian Kinney was feared by many, respected by even more, weak was not in his vocabulary. It never could be. With savage determination, Brian rammed his tongue in and out of Justin's tender, yet welcoming opening, his hand fervently working Justin's cock; Brian hummed in satisfaction when Justin shouted out his release, and his come filled his palm - what wasn't caught in his hand shooting against the shower wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was panting for breath, his palms still flattened against the wall, as his chest heaved, the tremble in his legs still present. He turned to face his passionate and dominant lover, his brow quirking in observation. "It appears you were short changed in this little interlude, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian tilted his head to the side, as his eyes slid ravenously over Justin. Never had he thought to find such a man as this one. Hot, beautiful, utterly sensuous... perfectly matched for him in every way. Brian hadn't just been caught in the grip of a mad lust when he'd told him that he couldn't envision a time he wouldn't want to fuck him. He didn't think it possible - whether they were still together or not. Somehow, he innately felt that he would always desire this man, no matter what direction life took them. "Did you have something in mind to - accommodate for that lacking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping from the shower, Justin reached for a towel, and briskly rubbed himself dry, before turning to watch Brian doing the same. He reached one finger out to trail along the pulsing cock that seemed desperate for some attention. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go back to your bed, and I could show you something I am skilled at---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled before rubbing his thumb along Justin's lower lip. "I think you adapt exquisitely well to every challenge... but that is one I have been eagerly anticipating."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin dropped his towel, and brushed his body against Brian's as he exited the bathroom, a sultry, come-hither look in his eyes when he looked back and caught Brian's smoldering look in the mirror. "Well, then... let's go, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
A groan tore from Brian's throat as he followed that delectable ass back to the bedroom. What made it even more so, was now having tasted it, he knew exactly how delicious it truly was; Brian knew he wouldn't forget that anytime soon - if at all. This boy affected him in ways he couldn't begin to comprehend... the most alarming fact being that the man of reputed iron control couldn't combat it. As Justin deep-throated him in one deliberate lunge, Brian knew combating it was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary Sapperstein grimaced as he heard the voice at the end of the line. He had been avoiding the calls, but his distraction regarding getting Justin back had him clearly off his game. He didn't like that at all. Now, he had to somehow deal with this... and make reassurances that he didn't feel comfortable in making. Yet, that was his only option.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally, I reach you..." Suspicion was clearly etched in the rough tone. "I had started believing that you were avoiding me. And, that gave me even more concern." A long pause followed, a silent one that had an ominous feeling surrounding it. "I began to think if you were avoiding me, after all the money I have paid you to deliver my special package, something must have gone awry with our plans. I must tell you... I don't like surprises."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck, Gary thought to himself. This was bad. Tomorrow night was the transfer. Justin was supposed to be handed over. He didn't have Justin. How the fuck was he going to stall this deranged man - and keep his own ass intact!? He had slowly built to this night the entire time Justin had been under his control. Grooming him into accepting the inevitable - his possession of him. Now, it looked like he wouldn't have that or even his life if he didn't hand him over to this demented man that would accept Justin or no one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did this nameless man want Justin so badly? Money had been exchanged privately, but through messenger. Gary knew why he wanted Justin... but as far as he knew, this man had never saw Justin. He shook his head. None of that mattered now. All that truly mattered was finding a way to get Justin back. He needed to isolate Justin away from Kinney just long enough to grab him. Once he had him, he could hide him long enough to do what needed to be done. He had to. As much money as was paid to him for what was supposed to be a weekend of Justin's time, his neck was on the line if he failed to deliver.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir... there is a bit of a problem; however, I am working on a solution." Gary could feel the sweat running down his back. The amount of money he had received to deliver Justin for such a short span of time was too immense to be forgotten. It was a sum that men killed over. "I-I just need more time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nostrils flaring, face reddening in an instant, the hiss echoed over the phone line, "Time? He has been in your possession for years. You have been grooming him to be the proper toy. Now, you need more time!? Quit the stalling and tell me what the fuck is going on with my property!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His property, Gary thought contemptuously. No, that wasn't quite true. He had gone into this as a loan. Justin belonged to him. He was his most valuable asset... and he wanted him badly. He would never give him up for good. That had been made clear from the start. And, what this freak didn't know was that he fully intended to fuck the hell out of Justin before turning him over. Of course, now that Kinney had him he wasn't certain that mattered as much...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin has been taken from me, lured away, so to speak. I can't get to him until the man leaves him unattended. He is entirely too powerful." Gary spoke his words cautiously, in his mind thinking this might be the best attack on Brian Kinney. Clearly this man who wanted Justin had his own riches and power. Perhaps it could combat the power Kinney held. As it stood - it was his only chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
A chilling laugh answered. "If that is all, I can handle it. I can deal with any man that stands in my way." Taking in a deep breath, the man stared hatefully at the picture of the teenage version of Justin, the last picture taken before he had escaped away to New York. "Give me a name."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian Kinney..." Gary answered without delay. "I assume in your circles you've possibly heard of him."  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight shiver went through the man on the other end of the phone. He swallowed slowly, before answering, "I know of him. That changes my plans for the moment. But... not for long. I will find Kinney's weakness and exploit that, then, we will have Justin back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sudden inspiration assailing him, Gary rushed in to say, "I might be able to help with that. When Kinney met Justin for the first time, he was with a small child. I believe it could have been his son. However... I don't know where he lives."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave that to me." Craig Taylor stared in utter contempt at the collage of pictures spread out on his desk, all photos of Justin taken from the time he ran away. Sick, fucking faggot. It had been his mission to watch Justin hit the lowest point of his life, before he completely extinguished all hope. Once he had his hands on him again - it would be over. "I'll be in touch. Do nothing for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig ended the call, his eyes maliciously tearing into the photos. He remembered back to all the beatings he had given Justin - night after night, doing all he could to make a man out of him. On the weekends, he would enclose him in his closet, punishing him until he begged to be released. It had all been for nothing. Not only had Justin escaped, but he remained the disgusting little faggot he had been back then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wouldn't escape this time. When he got his hands on him again, it would be on his home turf, and it would be fatal. Justin would beg for the death that was coming for him. Craig would give it to him, but it wouldn't be quick. It would be agonizing... and then, finally, the stain upon his good name would finally be lifted.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Okay, the cat's out of the bag, right? Well... more twists yet, but my thought - Evil!Craig! is bad enough, but compile that with Rich!Craig! that just makes me shudder. Now, we see how much you trust me, and Justin's much needed protector._**

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**A/N** : Brian begins to learn about the horrors of Justin's past. How he handles this new information remains to be seen. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated! :)

* * *

 

The weekend passed far too quickly for Brian's liking. Bar none, this had been the most pleasurable one of his life. It was amazing to him that he could make such an assessment. Over the years, he had engaged in a large number of lustful frenzies, even orgies, in his down time. Nothing had compared to the immense pleasure he had received during his possession of Justin. The young man was incomparable in every possible way.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced over at the bedside clock. It was almost four in the morning. He had fucked Justin, over and over. Finally exhaustion had claimed each of them. Already, he had fucked him a number of times. The urgency hadn't lessened in any of his possessions. That was a great cause for alarm - if he allowed himself to dwell on it. Brian didn't intend to waste valuable time with Justin to do that. All that mattered now was enjoying the pleasure this man gave him; he was equally exhilarated in the knowledge that he did the same for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had never been much of a believer in destiny; however, now he wasn't so certain. The odds that he had met Justin in a place he never frequented stood out in his mind. What if Gus hadn't talked him into their excursion in Central Park? Would they have still met somewhere else? The pragmatic side of him told him that their worlds wouldn't have ever collided otherwise; and yet, another part of him that had never felt so alive protested that this meeting had been meant to be. Somehow they would have found each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had awakened only a short time ago feeling Justin slightly stirring in the bed. Presently he was still, but his movement had been enough to bring him out of his own slumber. It wasn't much of a surprise. Brian was accustomed to sleeping alone. He never allowed men to sleep over. When the fucking was done - they were gone. No exceptions ever. Justin broke all of his previous rules. The arrangement he had made with Justin was one that he had never contemplated making with another man. He had used hustlers in the past, primarily when he was out of town on business... but this long term offer he had extended to Justin was foreign for him. The fact that he wanted Justin so fiercely to even go to these lengths did disturb him... but, he hadn't spent much time on those thoughts. All that mattered was that he wanted Justin. At this point, nothing could detract from that.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he felt Justin stirring more restlessly, Brian turned the bedside lamp on low when it was obvious Justin was having the beginnings of a nightmare. He reached out to awaken him, a frown creasing his brow, when he heard the clearly legible babbling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Please..." Justin whimpered, his voice the one of a broken man. "I'll do a-anything. Don't put me in the dark. Please, Dad. Don't lock me up again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dad? Locked in the dark? This had better only be a nightmare, Brian thought. His eyes glittered in a mixture of rage and concern as he firmly pulled Justin into his arms. "Justin. Wake up. It's just a dream. You are safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to thrash, in his mind, his father's hands were like bands of steel wrapped around his young arms. "Noooo," he squealed. "Don't h-hurt me, anymore. P-please, Dad. Don't hurt me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew it wasn't considered wise to startle someone from a nightmare, but he couldn't let this continue. With one deft flick of his wrist, Brian brightened the light in the large bedroom; he maintained a firm grip around his young lover, his intention to both awaken him, and do so without causing him any discomfort. "Justin! Come out of it. You're with me now." When Justin continued to resist his efforts, Brian became more insistent when the cries of distress were clearly overtaking him. "Justin! Shit! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes slowly flickering open; Justin could feel his body dripping in sweat, the tremor in his legs not abating. He squinted as his eyes became accustomed to the light, wearily seeking the voice that had pulled him from his greatest nightmare - Brian's voice. "B-Brian... I guess I had a bad dream. I'm sorry woke you. That's part of the reason I thought it best if I slept alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Instantly, Brian sat up in the bed; he padded naked over to the small bar in the corner of his bedroom. Opening the small refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water, returning it to Justin without any delay. Sliding back into bed with Justin, he watched as Justin took a couple of long, gulping swallows. "Okay, Blue Eyes. Talk to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's there to say? We all have bad dreams. Right?" Justin didn't intend to go into the long story of his tortured past. That was exactly what it was to him - the past - revisiting it would only bring it more fully into his present. When he looked over to meet Brian's impatient, and penetrating stare, Justin realized that Brian didn't intend to let it all rest. "It's nothing really. Okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing?" Brian bit out. "I can't view it in such simplistic terms, Justin. You were terrorized. And... you kept mentioning your father. I can't forget the fear I heard in your voice... that I could see in your every expression." Brian affixed a stern, and deeply encompassing gaze on his young lover. "Don't forget that I took a vow to protect you. I take my obligations very seriously. Now, I want to know what the fuck happened in your past to inspire this level of fear."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dad is an asshole. Let's just leave it at that!" Justin shuddered as he thought of his father's face, each and every time he had cornered him. He'd like to think the man in him could stand up to him now... but the teenager had quivered in the deepest of dread every time he came near.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid around the room, seeing nothing; rage towards this nameless and faceless man swelling within him. "Tell me about him, Justin." His voice was low, and fashioned of the most impenetrable ice. "I want to know everything. I need to know it all if I am to adequately protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not necessary, Brian. I ran away from that life years ago when I was still a teenager. He can't force me back now. I am free of him..." Justin's voice was vehement, the anxiety in his tone belying the context of his words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Free of him..." Brian murmured almost absently. "That explains how a dream about him has you drenched in sweat; the quaking tremors of a man that feared for his very life. Yes, Justin. I can see how free you are of this man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin recapped the water, his hand reaching out to place it on the nightstand; laying down in the bed, Justin turned to face Brian, sadness, yet acceptance in his eyes. "I'm just trying to forget my past, Brian." Justin bit at his lip uncertainly for a moment, a thought suddenly coming to mind. "Uhhhh, at the beginning, you said something about me needing to travel with you sometimes. I - I well, I'd prefer it if we didn't go back there. If we did... I would want to stay in the hotel, or wherever we were staying the entire trip."  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally they were getting somewhere. "Where is home, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"New York is now." Justin smiled briefly at Brian, smirking at the eye roll that quickly followed his answer. "I'm from Pittsburgh."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pittsburgh," Brian mused. "That's quite the coincidence. My son lives in Pittsburgh. He lives with his two mom's. I don't go there for business, but, on occasion I try to visit my son there. For the most part, he comes to see me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. It appeared staying out of Pittsburgh might suddenly prove challenging. He thought about what Brian said for a moment, a sudden recollection occurring to him. "I remember the young boy with you at Central Park. Clearly, I was distracted at the time... but I do remember that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. That was my son Gus." Brian's eyes became soft in remembrance. How he loved that little guy. He would do anything for him; his only wish was that he would get to see much more of him. But... as long as that viper was in his life, his visits were with far less frequency than he would like.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You love him a lot..." Justin observed, realizing he really didn't speak the words in an avoidance of his own problems; he did so in his continued surprise of his increased knowledge of Brian Kinney. The man was a paradox. He would never understand him. Justin continued to find himself more and more intrigued about him. He only hoped that he had the chance to uncover all the many layers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding emphatically, Brian answered, "Yes, I do." Casting a penetrating look on his beautiful blond, Brian told him, "There isn't anything I won't do for those I care about, nor for those under my protection. Which leads me back to our subject. Tell me about your parents - your father in particular. I am assuming they still live in Pittsburgh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My father owns several electronic stores in Pittsburgh. He does very well for himself." Justin's eyes became shadowed, when he told him, "My parents divorced years ago. She got a large settlement, and dropped out of sight quickly afterwards. I always had the feeling Dad forced her to move away."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth. "So, your mother chose money over being a parent. That's truly fucked up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders, yet felt the slight temptation to defend his mother. "I was young, so I don't know everything that happened." Flopping down on his back, Justin turned his face away from Brian's probing gaze. "So much of that time is confusing to me. I was bitter at first that she would leave me there - with him; now that it's over, I'm kind of thankful that she escaped him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling onto his side to face Justin, Brian slid his arm around his blond's waist, turning him so Justin's back was against his front, his arm tightly holding him. If Justin was to go back to sleep, he hoped his close presence would keep this nightmare at bay. At this point, it didn't appear that Justin was seeking any deep divulging of his past... but, Brian knew how to maneuver a man. If he needed to display a sensitivity that he felt to very few people, he could do that. For some reason, protecting this man was very important to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing as the comforting stroke of Brian's hand against his stomach soothed him, instead of arousing him as in different times, Justin felt himself relax back against him. Justin was certain that Brian wasn't finished fishing for answers quite yet. A part of him wanted to rebel against giving him any more private information, and yet, another part of him thought it was the right, not to mention, smart thing to do. Suddenly, Justin found himself speaking, thinking that maybe the fact that they weren't current face-to-face, made it easy to share his most private, and personal hell. "I don't have the nightmares every night anymore." A bitter laugh escaped. "I used to, though. Hell, I used to take caffeine pills just to stay awake."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes closed at that confession. The fury towards all that had inflicted such pain in Justin's life continued to swell in him. He needed to know it all. The fact that he was getting far more involved with this man, and his life, than he normally did with any man no longer fazed him. He was beginning to accept that it was just how it would be with Justin. Disputing it wouldn't change anything. Justin belonged to him... and it was his intention to keep him safe - no matter what that entailed. His fingers continued to move tenderly on Justin's skin, for the first time having nothing to do with any sexual intentions. His voice was soft when he whispered, "Tell me what he did to you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad was always rough around the edges. It was his way or none at all. I was always walking on egg shells around him." Justin's voice cracked when he admitted, "However, when he found out I was queer... well, things got really bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Momentarily, Brian's hand tightened around Justin's waist, his fingers stilling when he asked, "Did he hit you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"At first. Then, I learned a trick that stopped him for awhile, but it didn't last for long."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was afraid to ask, yet knew he had to know. "A trick?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would shut my mind down... in effect, blocking the pain - both mentally and physically." Justin shuddered in remembrance. The night that stopped working was when his terror truly began. "He wanted to break me. I think he thought if he did that I would give in and be who he wanted me to be. I remained strong and just avoided him as much as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew without a doubt he was going after Justin's father. Every word spoken only solidified that in his mind. Justin was in his protection. He owed him that much. Not only that, he was a father. Child abuse whether a young child or older was the most repugnant of crimes. He wouldn't tolerate it... most especially when administered against a caring man such as Justin. It was just a matter of finding the best method to destroy the worthless man. "I don't think your story ends there---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it doesn't." Justin felt chills coursing through him as he remembered his next brand of punishment. "I came out at school; I was in high school at the time. After awhile, I got a boyfriend. My dad found out through a business acquaintance. The beating was so bad I couldn't get out of bed for nearly a week. Every night I cried myself to sleep; it was then that he said he couldn't tolerate my disgusting presence longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Barely able to keep his tremendous rage in check, Brian asked, "What did he do next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He said he couldn't bear to look at me. As quick as he could manage it, he pulled me from school, and set me up in home-schooling on the computer. I was so stupid. I had the chance to report him, but I was too fucking cowardly." Tears began to slide down Justin's cheeks as he told his story. He couldn't look at Brian right now. Not only was he ashamed, he felt worthless. Every time he thought of his father he felt broken and weak. More than anything, he just wanted that to end. "When he would come home, he would discharge the staff; after my dinner, which I ate alone, the beatings would start, and then he locked me in the dark closet for the rest of the night."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cowardly?" Brian hissed. "You were abused by the one person who is supposed to be committed to your care. He betrayed that trust with the most vicious form of abuse. The man should be in prison, Justin. Give me his name, Justin. In either event, I will find him... but, making it easier would be in your best interest."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned his head on the pillow, his tear-filled eyes meeting hazel ones that were burning in savagery. "W-what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I am going to destroy him, Justin." Brian leaned down to brush his lips softly against Justin's; his kiss wasn't about staking a possession in this instance, this kiss was about comfort. He would protect this man from those that threatened him. Brian didn't care how much Justin was complicating his life. Right now, all he cared about was righting past wrongs.  
  
  
  
  
  
When his lips were released, Justin shook his head. "No. You need to stay away from him, Brian. He's dangerous... and I don't want him to hurt you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at him in a way that was resonant of the humoring of a small child. "Silly boy," Brian purred, menace clearly discernible in his voice. "I can bring him down from a distance without even going near him - if I chose to do so. I'm not sure I'll keep my distance, though. Breaking him, face-to-face, will give me too much pleasure." Pulling Justin's unresisting head against his chest, Brian began to stroke Justin's hair, his eyes cold as they stared into the distance. "Go back to sleep, Justin. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll discuss this more in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, his eyes drifting shut. Nothing would happen tonight. Perhaps tomorrow he could convince Brian how dangerous his intentions could be. "Okay. Goodnight, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Justin." Brian reached over to shut off the light, his arms tightening protectively around his young lover. He would destroy Justin's father. No matter what he needed to do to accomplish it, he would ruin him. Justin would once again feel safe to walk the streets of his hometown, or anywhere else he chose to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not once did Brian think about how deeply he was becoming entrenched in Justin's life. All that mattered was making him safe. Brian had every intention in doing just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Well... if it appeared that Brian was becoming soft in his comfort of Justin in the previous chapter, all things can change. Please remember, this is a Ruthless!Brian premise. But, I think overall his good acts will balance out his colder moments. Thank you all for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

Brian cast a long, regretful look at the sleeping figure of his new lover, never having felt so conflicted in both leaving his bed, and starting his typical work week. There wasn't a doubt that he could call his office and rearrange his schedule; however, for some reason, he didn't think Justin would want that. Normalcy seemed to be what Justin wanted, at least, as much as could be in his extraordinary circumstances. After the context of Justin's dreams, mixed in with his explanation of them, Brian wasn't certain work would be easily concentrated on today.  
  
  
  
  
  
Powering on his cell phone for the first time since last night, Brian was surprised to find several text messages from Ben, all appearing to be sent this morning. He scanned through them before he proceeded to dial him directly. Something was apparently wrong, or perhaps it simply meant that the investigation of Melanie had turned something up. For his son's sake he really hoped it didn't... but the more selfish part of him that looked for an excuse to have his son close couldn't deny hoping just the opposite.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Ben? I was just on my way to the bank." Brian's tone was curt, alarm mixed in with impatience clearly discernible in his tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, Brian. I just don't like this information..." Ben stood up from the breakfast table at Debbie Novotny's home, and mouthed to her and Michael that he needed to take this call. "Let me get outside, Brian. I'll explain in full."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sighed as Ben walked away. "My man the always diligent bodyguard."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie snorted. "Comes with working for Brian. Poor man can't have a vacation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He gets a lot of perks working for Brian... and there's no doubt, Brian needs someone like Ben." Michael was always quick to defend both Ben and Brian. He understood the time and importance of Ben's job. Not everyone realized how dangerous Brian's world was, and the enemies he had amassed over the years. Michael knew that. Despite worrying over Ben and Brian both, he accepted it as it was. It was life for them - pure and simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe if Brian didn't make such an effort at pissing everyone off, he wouldn't need so much protection."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael shrugged. "It's the life Brian has chosen, and in turn, Ben chooses to protect him. I don't intend on changing his view on that." Feeling a definite change of subject was in order, Michael asked her, "So, what do you have planned for us to do today, Ma?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have the day free today." Deb looked at her son inquisitively. "What do you think Ben would like to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentally groaning, Michael surmised the change of subject lasted for about thirty seconds. "Uhhhh, it's just going to be the two of us, Ma. Ben is returning to New York... but I'm still staying the entire week."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should have known..." Deb didn't elaborate further, she knew there was no point, nor any need in prolonging a discussion that would only make Ben's departure more difficult on her son. "I'll just clear these dishes away," she mumbled, quickly finding herself engulfed in a fierce hug the moment she stood to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for not exploding over the change of plans." Michael pulled back to gaze lovingly at his mother, instantly the knowledge sinking in just how much he missed seeing her on a daily basis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Deb patted Michael on the back before she went to the work of clearing the table. "It is what it is, Sweetheart. Harping on it won't change a damn thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smiled as he helped his mother clear breakfast away, his footsteps following her into the kitchen. No matter the duration, it was good to be home.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ben didn't speak again until he was alone outside. He didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say. Michael would only worry, and the less people that became involved in Brian's private business the safer it would be for everyone concerned. Ben had learnt a long time ago the variety of men that travelled in Brian's circles. Caution was always the best form of defense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Brian. I'm alone now. I had a disturbing call from your PI this morning. I really felt the need to run it past you... and also, I decided I would feel better if I cut my vacation short and returned home today." Ben really didn't have anything concrete to base that decision on. He often performed on gut instincts. This was one of them now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Returning home?" Brian repeated, the messages on his laptop quickly ignored following the unexpected statement. His eyes glittered angrily, as he spat out, "So... he found something on Melanie---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben frowned, nearly forgetting about the investigation on Melanie, although that had been the reason Brian had hired the Pittsburgh based PI. "No, nothing like that. In fact, just the opposite. He called to let me know that everything came back clean on her. She goes to work, then comes home. Her clients are all legitimate. No affairs or questionable alliances."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt a flicker of disappointment, before berating himself for being so selfish. As much as he despised one of his son's caregivers, it wasn't in Gus' best interest to be ripped from the family, and home he knew and loved. No matter how much he would love a reality that would make his son a larger part of his life, his happiness and security was all that really mattered. "Okay, Ben. It's early... and I haven't rested a great deal this weekend. Fill in the blanks for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Far too concerned with what he needed to tell his boss, Ben didn't make any remarks regarding the reason why he knew Brian hadn't attained much sleep over the weekend. It was a shame to miss the opportunity, though. In all the years he had known and worked for Brian, he had never saw him so rattled by a man. That in itself interested him. Not only that, it alarmed him. Vulnerability placed a man at risk. A man with Brian's financial holdings, and power were even more so. "After I received the report on Melanie, the PI contacted me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Regarding..." Brian felt like he was pulling teeth here. It wasn't a feeling he particularly enjoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It could be nothing... or it could be the beginning of a problem." Ben took in a deep breath, his analytical mind working out all the ways this could be bad news. "Your PI called and forewarned me that a local businessman, one that is well off, but not nearly in your category was seeking to hire him to investigate you. I find it a bit odd since you don't live in the Pittsburgh area... but, this man does, and so does your son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It goes without saying that I have more than a few enemies. This could be a result of that. Nevertheless, being located in the same city my son lives is cause for alarm. What is the name of this man that wants to know everything about me?" Brian asked, quickly deciding his work plans had just been diverted for the day - at least. Nothing took precedent over his son's safety. He would get to the bottom of this, and he would do so immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben didn't know why, but he didn't feel that this was a case of a former enemy seeking revenge on the multi-millionaire in Brian Kinney. Something more was going on. He had no real cause to think that... but he couldn't shake the feeling of some very bad days ahead. "His name is Craig Taylor, and again, he is a local businessman. I believe he deals in electronics."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you say Taylor?" Brian hissed, his eyes wild in rage; despite his anger, questions still churning in his mind. "How the fuck does Taylor even know Justin is with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin?" Ben asked. "This Craig Taylor has a connection to the boy that is staying with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Craig Taylor is Justin's father. He ran away from home years ago to escape mental and physical abuse. This man is a fucking monster! Now, we need to determine why he is investigating me, and how he even knows I'm with his son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben caught and released his breath slowly. "I had no idea, Brian. About Justin, I mean. That's horrible. In answer to your question... I haven't told anyone about Justin, and I doubt either of you has either. To my way of thinking - that leaves only one other person."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sapperstein..." Brian growled. "Son-of-a-bitch. That low-life has been working with Justin's father... but, for how long?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is really fucked up, Brian!" Ben didn't know Justin, but this was bad from every possible angle. His heart went out to the young man. One thing was for certain, Justin was fortunate that Brian had not only found him, but took such a proprietary interest in him. Knowing Brian as he did, Ben knew that no matter what the future held for Justin and Brian's relationship, one thing wouldn't be left unfinished, and that was Justin's protection from these men. "I'll be home today, Brian. We'll figure this out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian thought about that for a moment, before coming to the only conclusion he felt comfortable in making. "No. I want you to stay in Pittsburgh indefinitely."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben frowned, uncomfortable of where Brian was heading with this. He knew what Brian would want him to do... but he didn't feel right about it. His job was to protect him, it extended to Gus when they were together only. Leaving Brian defenseless in New York wasn't something he wanted to do. "I know what you're thinking, Brian. But, for now, it seems you are the target. I really think I should be there with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unaware that Justin had awakened and was walking up upon him, Brian snapped, "I don't give a damn about that, Ben. You work for me, remember? If I say you are to stay in Pittsburgh and make sure Taylor isn't plotting to go after my son, then that is what you're going to do. I can always get more guards here if needed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, unable to believe this nightmare was a reality again. His voice began to break when he spoke, "Y-your son? My father is threatening him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to curse when he turned to see the horror, and pain in Justin's eyes. "I have to go, Ben. You have your instructions. I want Gus watched 24 hours a day - effective immediately. They need to be aware that my son is under protection. I will expect reports throughout the day. Are we clear on that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Brian. I will make certain I am a visible watchdog so Taylor will know that your son is well protected. I'll be in touch later."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have to let me go, Brian. That's the only way to end this for your son." Tears were swimming in Justin's eyes. "My father won't give up. He sees your son as a way to get to you... in return getting to me. I need to leave New York - today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian instantly realized that reasoning with Justin wouldn't resolve this issue. Justin was prepared to be the sacrificial lamb... and he didn't have the time to deal with that now. Only one thing would effectively neutralize Justin, sadly it was the one thing that would hurt him the most. In the face of keeping both his son and Justin safe, Brian didn't feel he had a choice. A muscle ticking in his cheek, Brian coldly spoke, "You don't have that option any longer, little pet. I own you until our contract is ended. More simply put - until that time is over, you stay precisely where I want you to stay."  
  
  
  
Determined to remain aloof to the hurt that instantly formed in Justin's beautiful blue eyes, Brian icily continued, "Your only reality is seeing to my desires. It is time you fully accepted that."  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Justin felt every self-preservation instinct kicking into overdrive at Brian's unexpected, and intensely hurtful remarks. He searched Brian's eyes, discerning nothing but coldness and determination. He couldn't have meant his words. Despite how much his head told him 'I told you so', his heart refused to believe it. They had reached a level he had never expected when this had all started. He felt safe with Brian, cared for even. As he looked into the glacial, hazel eyes, Justin began to realize he had been the biggest fool he'd ever been. He never trusted anyone. His life had made that a key to his own survival. Now, his own stupidity stared him directly in the face. Justin knew he had no one but himself to blame.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... that about sums things up, _Mr. Kinney_." Justin's lips twisted into a bitter line. "Is this where I fall to my knees and service you before you leave for the office? I mean... I would hate to disappoint you, and not live up to my end of the agreement."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think we both know that is something I would _never_ allow." Brian refused to back down from his statements from a few moments ago, his eyes analytically taking in the pain Justin tried to hide from his gaze. This boy was sensitive. It was his fatal flaw. After all life had thrown at him, still he cared deeply. Brian was determined that giving heart wouldn't lead to his ultimate destruction. Without his intervention, Brian believed it would do precisely just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just don't get you, Brian!" Justin's arms flailed upwards, his eyes beseeching for understanding. "Where is the man that held me when I told him of the horrors of my past? The man with this returned blasé attitude, I guess doesn't give a fuck if Sapperstein or my father got their hands on me again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes suddenly glowed in rage. Unthinking of how his anger would reveal that he did care, Brian for once reacted without thought. "That is totally unfair and uncalled for, Justin. Of course I give a fuck. I have told you from the start that I would protect you from anyone, and everyone that threatened you. That hasn't changed!" His eyes began to glitter angrily. This blond was so damned aggravating in his vulnerability. In the past it wouldn't have mattered; Brian knew with other men it still wouldn't have, but with Justin he cared. That was the problem. In his opinion, he cared too damned much! In ordinary circumstances that would be fine. It would cause an adjustment to his life, but one that was workable. In Justin's present situation, though, his attachment to his young lover was dangerous. Brian knew objectivity was one key to his success. He just wasn't certain he could carry that off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right. However, not because you give a damn." Justin shook his head as he continued to berate himself for thinking that Brian could ever care about someone like him. Why should he? In Brian's world, he had to be next to nothing. A mere 'toy' for his amusement... definitely not someone he could seriously develop feelings for, and want to keep as part of his life. "I am just a possession to you. Nothing more. When another hot looking guy catches your eye, I will be thrown to the curb like nothing. Gary was right. Perhaps I would have been better off with him." Justin looked away before seeing the hurt in Brian's eyes; in fact, a look that would be resonant of his own of a few moments ago. The ache in his chest reaffirmed his words... at least in his own mind. If he had succumbed to this kind of relationship with Gary, his heart would have never been involved. And... whether he liked it or not, already his heart was becoming affected by Brian Kinney. Justin wasn't sure there was a way to stop that now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are being ridiculous... and far too sensitive!" Brian ran a hand through his hair, swearing when he realized the time he was wasting when he needed to be getting answers he needed to protect both his son and Justin. "Sapperstein would have destroyed you. There would have been nothing left of you. In fact, you might not even physically survive the demented and dangerous games he plays. You need to understand this now, Justin. I am doing what I need to do to keep you safe. There's much more going on than you understand. I don't even have all the pieces yet... but I swear to you I will! A little bit of cooperation would get me a lot further in that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted derisively. "There's nothing to figure out, Brian. My father hates me. He wants me dead. I've always known that. Had I stayed in Pittsburgh that is exactly what I would be now. The only reason I am still alive is because I ran away, and more importantly - he doesn't know where to find me. If that happens, no one around me will be safe. That's why you need to let me go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck that! You're not going anywhere... unless it's with me!" Brian eyed him closely, deciding full disclosure would be the only way to gain a more cooperative Justin. "Your father knows where you are, Justin... long before you were here with me. He could have swooped down on you at any moment... but he hasn't. He's playing a game... and I swear it's one he won't win!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what do you mean he's known all along? Have you spoken to him? I-is he here in New York?" Justin's eyes were wide in terror, his lower lip trembling as Brian's words instilled the fear of his youth in him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved forward, firmly wrapping his arms around Justin's waist. "Relax, Justin. Breathe in and out and listen to me. First of all, you are safe. I want you to keep that in mind. I will never let that man touch you again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-never?" Justin queried. "That's a tall bill to fill."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me, Justin. Your father is no match for me. I take care of what belongs to me." His fingers began kneading Justin's waist, his eyes narrowing on him when Justin became tense at the direction of his words. "I get that you don't like this possessiveness I feel for you. It's new for me, too. It isn't something I can just shut off at will. If I could, I would lower the intensity of it immensely. However, it is what it is... and, you need to accept it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's hard, Brian. Really hard." Justin sighed deeply, yet didn't pull from Brian's possessive, yet comforting touch. "In my experience possessive men are bad news for me. I - I just don't want you to turn out to be that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
More than anything, Brian wished he had every man that had victimized this man in his presence. He wouldn't care about laws or the consequences of breaking them. Truth be told, he was well connected. He could work his way around that. Gary Sapperstein and Craig Taylor would pay dearly for all they had inflicted on Justin. It was his hope that he could be the one to exact that vengeance... and with Justin by his side to either participate, or enjoy that final closure. Brian knew that Justin needed that closure, most especially from his deranged father. He was determined Justin would have that. "Justin, I get that you've had a really difficult time. I'm trying to make that better for you. Sure, I took advantage of your situation to place you under my control, and protection; however, I would have never pushed you if I didn't think you wanted me as well. None of that matters regarding your protection, though. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. All I need is your trust and cooperation. Can you give me those?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked deeply into Brian's eyes. What he saw there nearly staggered him. The cold, and arrogance was gone from his eyes. It had been replaced with concern, and a more tender emotion. Brian really did care about him. Despite the irregularities of their relationship, he did mean something to Brian. He wasn't naïve enough not to realize some of it wasn't based on the arrangement they had, or this possessiveness Brian felt toward him... but for some reason, he knew it was more. Justin knew he wanted it to be more. He just wished this arrangement wasn't between them. He bit his lip uncertainly, unsure of how Brian would react to his request... but one he felt compelled to make. "I - I do trust you, Brian. I have a request; I know it's one you don't have to honor... but, I would feel more secure, and on a more even footing. I really think this is the only way to achieve that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took a step back, his eyes searching Justin's face intently. "What exactly are you asking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I - I want out of our agreement." When Justin met the surprise, and displeasure in Brian's eyes, he tried to amend his request - "Not for the reasons you're probably thinking. I'm not trying to get away from you, despite my knowledge that it would make you safer. It's not that at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grasping Justin's hand, Brian pulled him over to the sofa, gently he urged him to sit down. Sitting next to him closely, yet not touching him further, Brian implored, "Explain it to me, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was desperate when I accepted your offer, we both know that. Although, it wasn't just about that. I would have never accepted if I wasn't physically attracted to you too---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know this, Justin. So, what's the problem? I have the money. It pleases me to have it benefit you. We're both getting what we want." His eyes narrowed on Justin's fidgeting form. "Aren't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "For the most part, I guess. Except one thing..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That would be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Respectability." Justin turned to fully look at his lover, a look of shame on his face. "It's not that I'm not grateful for all that you've offered me, nor do I want to be anywhere else... but I wish it would be based on me just being with you, and not being paid to do so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It can be so where only the two of us knows what I do for you financially. It doesn't have to make you feel degraded. It's not how I mean to make you feel." Brian shook his head, unable to grasp why they were discussing this now when there were so many other more pressing issues. When he looked at the grim set of Justin's mouth, he instantly realized it was important to Justin. Release him from their agreement? Brian wasn't certain he could take that chance. At once, he realized how tenuous his grasp on this blond truly was... and he didn't like it. Not only did he want to protect Justin, he wanted him around too. The risk of losing that affected him in ways he never thought to feel toward another man. No. He didn't like that at all. "I think things are fine as they are now. I see no reason to change it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, Justin felt a flicker of hope. Brian hadn't became cold in his refusal. It might be something that could be approached later. At least, he hoped it would be. "I have never been comfortable with the money, Brian. Your intense brand of possessiveness is beginning to feel more natural... and that was an issue for me at first." Justin flushed, when he added, "I can't deny that at times it's hot as fuck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way." Far from oblivious to the tension that still seemed to shroud Justin like a thick fog, Brian added, "How about we discuss this again - after we get the mess of your father handled? Now isn't the time I want to make changes, and worry even more about your safety."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I guess we can table it until then..." Justin looked at Brian curiously for a moment. "I take it you won't be going to the office today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Your father being in the same city as my son raises some alarms. And, there is more to the story. Now that you are more calm, I can tell you more." Brian was amazed at how much at ease he was in his candor with Justin. He really trusted him... and being that his son was affected in that decision it deeply astounded him. Justin had changed his life on so many levels. He wondered how much more he would continue to do so. "It has come to my attention that the Sap has been working for your father. He's known all along you were in New York City... and with whom. I have no doubt he was playing a game to place you in a dire situation... but that's all changed now that you're with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's jaw dropped down. "Gary and my father? But, why? What could they be planning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have all of those answers yet... but I will. In the meantime, I think our plans have changed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C-changed?" Justin asked worriedly, having the feeling he wasn't going to like where this was headed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded; he stood to his feet and began pacing lightly, back and forth, a decision that he felt to be the only one he could make suddenly firmly in mind. "Sapperstein isn't the real problem; although, I will deal with him on another level when your father is under control. Ben is in Pittsburgh, as is my son... and your father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No..." Justin protested, his face suddenly pale and drawn. "You can't ask that of me, Brian. You can't!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know it won't be easy, Justin; however, the ghosts of the past need laid to rest. Where better than facing them where they originated? Ben will be there, and I will not leave your side. The threat of your father will be lifted, and you will be free to live again." Brian nodded, his decision becoming more definite in his mind. "I'll make the travel arrangements immediately. We're leaving for Pittsburgh today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

"A private jet? Seriously?" Justin's eyes bulged as he looked around at the aircraft that was obviously Brian's personal plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's expression was blank as he buckled himself in, his hand waving impatiently while he waited for Justin to do the same. "Buckle up, Justin. At least until we're airborne."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Unbelievable. Why would anyone need a private jet?" Justin grumbled, not realizing how he took the seat closest to Brian, when several other options had been available.  
  
  
  
  
  
"At times like these," Brian answered blandly, his eyes closing as his plane began to taxi down the runway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you really  _are_  rich." Justin shook his head as the reality completely settled in. Of course, he'd known Brian to be financially very well off... but a private jet, well, that took him to another level. His success was undoubtedly immense.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Brian smirked at the amazement on Justin's face, a thought immediately coming to mind on how he could make this a much more memorable experience for the anxious blond. "I believe that had already been established." Brian's gaze lowered to Justin's lips, as always, drawn to the perfect shape and luster to them. He realized it was early days yet, but, he couldn't imagine a time that he wouldn't want to taste those succulent lips; and for certain, he doubted he could ever look at them and not want them fastened around his cock. That was a pleasure he had yet to enjoy with Justin - he hoped that to be lacking that ended very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. "You have that look in your eye, Mr. Kinney. Even now as we soar up into the sky, your cock is primary on your mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all your fault, Justin---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-my fault?" Justin began to stammer, at once becoming lost in the heat of Brian's eyes. "How is it my fault?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moaned, to his relief the signal came advising them they were able to move about freely now. He intended to take full advantage of that opportunity. Once they arrived in Pittsburgh, the chances for such a moment might be limited. Brian didn't intend to waste any of them. Reaching out, he traced his finger along Justin's lips; a growl escaping when a gasp slid from Justin's mouth, in addition to Justin's raspberry lips slightly parting for him. "You have a pair of the most inviting lips. I never know what I want to do more - kiss them... or fuck them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was lost in the lust and heat of Brian's gaze. There was nothing like that look Brian got when he was visually saying - ' _I want you'_. It left him with a feeling of desperation in Brian; almost as if Brian was saying he would go crazy if he didn't have him. The intensity of that desire did things to him that no man had ever done to him. There wasn't a doubt - now was one of those times. "So, uhhhh..." Justin began to stammer, his mouth beginning to water at the possibilities. "Which one do you want right now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice a deep, and guttural rasp, Brian answered, "I think you know the answer to that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
A sultry smile passed over Justin's lips. The drama of what they could soon face suddenly at the back of his mind. All that mattered right now was this moment with Brian. There wasn't a doubt at all - he wanted Brian's incredible dick in his mouth. Deliberately, he slid his tongue along his lower lip, deftly he unfastened both his and Brian's seat belts, the luxury comfort of the seats allowing him more than enough room to sink to his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched through semi-opened eyes as Justin went to work unbuttoning his Armani slacks, and adjusting him to where his cock and balls were fully available. His hand reached down to sift through Justin's hair. He had never wanted a blow job more in his entire life. Everything was always intensified with Justin. Brian was certain that would always be the way. "Suck me, Justin. No preliminaries. Just fucking suck me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving at more fully uncovering his lover, and gaining unheeded access, Justin looked up, a filthy smile of erotic intentions on his face. There was nothing quite like this man lost to passion... and knowing that he was the one inspiring it, Justin felt powerful. In fact, he felt unshakable. "It's a good thing your demanding nature turns me on... at least at this moment. Lean back and relax, Brian. Let me do all the work..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The warmth of Justin's tongue on his dick quickly pushed every lucid thought to the back of his mind. His fingers moved in and out of Justin's hair, the tips of his fingers applying a soothing pressure on Justin's scalp. Fuck! His tongue felt good. As Justin began his ministrations, he had started out slowly... teasing swipes of tongue along the top, and underside of his dick. It was a common enough practice when beginning a blow job; however, nothing could be classified as common when connected to this hot little blond package. Brian was quickly accepting that to be more than apparent in regards to this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned when that sweet, manly scent hit his nostrils; as a result, his mouth burrowed into the balls that were not only filling, but ones that he was suddenly hungry to feel in his mouth. He licked at Brian's dick ravenously, while his lips gently began to pull those enticing organs into his mouth. At Brian's gasp of approval and pleasure, Justin began to suck hungrily on each one in turn. He intended for this to be a blow job Brian never forgot - this was only the beginning of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to pant, his head arching back into the cushioned seat. "Oh yeah, Justin. That's it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips sucked and licked at Brian's balls, his face angling in as close as physically possible. Justin reached out and clasped Brian's throbbing cock in hand, slowly he allowed his mouth to be moved away from these tasty treats to focus on the true prize. He sucked just the tip of Brian's cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it languorously - almost as if he had all the time in the world. The sounds that were sliding from the throat of this typically in control man made Justin feel like he could come directly in his own pants. When Brian's moans became even louder, Justin couldn't play this teasing, yet erotic game any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in euphoric sensations, Brian's eyes rolled back in his head when Justin finally deep-throated him. Barely, he recognized Justin humming around his dick, his entire attention on the homage Justin was paying to his very needy cock. Fuck, this boy knew how to give head. That was the only coherent thought that went through his mind. Unable to hold back, Brian began to thrust his hips gently into Justin's mouth. It wasn't his intention to take over, nor to overwhelm him. Brian was well aware of how many men struggled with this size of his cock; in particular, having him moving aggressively as they sucked him off. Justin didn't seem to have a problem with that. In fact, by the fervor of Justin's actions, Brian knew that Justin was enjoying it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin removed his hand from Brian's cock; it was now a hindrance with Brian's thrusts moving in sync with his suckling motion. A cock had never felt so good in his mouth. This was definitely an exercise he hoped to repeat - again and again. As Brian gave himself over to his determined efforts, Justin was fairly certain that this would be merely the first of many such encounters between them. A hungry moan slid past his lips as he drank in every precious mouthful. He didn't intend for one single drop to go wasted. As the vibrations ceased, and his tongue caught the last of the generous offering, Justin moved upwards, straddling Brian's thighs with his own, quickly unsnapping and unzipping his jeans. He realized this was a short flight, and they didn't have much time; Justin didn't intend to leave this plane with this raging hard-on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Taylor, you are full of surprises," Brian cooed, before his hand secured the back of Justin's neck in his hand, yanking him forward to smash their lips together, his tongue searching for, and finding Justin's in quick order. He knew exactly what Justin wanted; Brian fully intended to give it to him. His lust had been satisfied mere moments ago... and still, his cock was restoring back to full life. Brian reached a hand down and wrapped it around Justin's dick; his lips never ceased its devouring of the addictive ones atop his own as his hand began to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moaning, yet kissing Brian for all he was worth, Justin managed to reach down between them, his hand finding Brian's cock thrusting against him. They each began tugging on the other, their mouths ravenously entwined. Each kiss only led to them wanting more. It didn't take long for that tumultuous explosion to occur; the need in each of them was just too intense. Justin rode out his orgasm into Brian's hand, their lips never severing connection. Breathless, and feeling as if he'd just ran a marathon race, and won, Justin restored order to his clothing, flopping back into his seat, his chest rising and falling long afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was intensely hot..." Brian observed. His own clothing quickly back in place, he absently noted, "First matter of business will be a shower, and a change of clothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "That's for sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was worth it, though." Brian cast a lascivious look at his young lover. "The mile high club has never been as satisfying..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad, especially since it was another first for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached over and clasped Justin's hand tightly in his own. "The first of many others to come."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so." A distant look came into Justin's eyes. The announcement just came over that they would begin their descent in about twenty minutes. He was almost home. A shiver of dread passed over him. Pittsburgh. His father would be there. Even though he was a man now, he wasn't sure he could handle an encounter with him. Justin wasn't certain he could  _ever_  go through that again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, I see that fear that you try to hide. Hear me well. I will NOT allow that man to touch you again. You have my word on that. I can  _and_  will protect you." Brian's eyes were fierce with unforgiving rage as he thought of all the abuse Justin had suffered at the hands of his father. Destroying a man had never been as appealing to him as it was now. He would ensure that both his son and Justin were protected; then, the gloves truly came off. He would destroy Craig Taylor, and everything he cared about. "Look at me, and tell me you believe that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning his head to fully look at Brian, he could read the determination blazing fiercely in the hazel eyes. "I do trust you, Brian. That's not the problem. I told you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed wearily. He recognized there were pieces missing to this puzzle, much of that he had relegated to him feeling out of control. That was foreign to Brian Kinney, and something he didn't do well. "Tell me what frightens you, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know my father, Brian. Hell. I know him too well!" Justin shuddered as the dread fully assailed him. "I feel like we're walking into a trap. Tell me that thought hasn't crossed your mind too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It has, I can't deny that." Brian hadn't shook that thought from the moment he began piecing the connection of Craig Taylor and Gary Sapperstein together. "Ben is already in Pittsburgh. My son is safe, and you are as well. Nothing will happen to change that, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin leaned his head on Brian's shoulder, his eyes staring unseeing into the distance. "I hope you're right, Brian. I really do."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Ben kept his distance as he trailed Craig Taylor; yet, he was close enough to act should the need present itself. Taylor was standing at the edge of the dock, seemingly staring out at the water without a care in the world. Ben's instincts told him that was far from the case. From what he had already discovered, Craig Taylor wasn't a man that spent time walking along the waterfront. He was waiting for someone. It was just a question of discovering who that would be... and if they had anything to do with Taylor's plans regarding Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
More and more, Ben decided Brian had made the best possible decision. The action was clearly here in Pittsburgh. Ben's jaw dropped open in shock at the two bodies that began walking along the nearly empty dock. Of all places, why were they here? And... why now? Hell and damnation, Ben thought to himself. This could be disastrous! He moved forward at a quicker pace, his instincts telling him that his direct involvement would be needed. Ben looked at his watch, immediately realizing that Brian would be moving into his descent now. He couldn't reach him by phone, at the moment. His options were limited. He would need to handle this without Brian's input. Hopefully, he made the right decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
To his shock, the bodies stilled at Craig Taylor's side. The woman held a small duffel bag in hand, at her other side was a small child pointing exuberantly at the birds landing on the water. Ben's eyes were wide with a mixture of anger, and terror. Brian's suspicions were correct... but, he doubted even Brian would have suspected her becoming involved with Craig Taylor. His eyes fastened on the duffel bag. More than anything, he wished he knew the contents of it. Ben moved closer, and yet, still tried to keep them unaware of his presence. It wouldn't do for either Melanie or Gus to recognize him - at least, not until he was close enough to grab Gus if the need arose. As a foreboding chill coursed through him, Ben was relatively certain this would escalate quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking around, Ben made certain Craig was here alone. He had followed him here, so he was certain of him arriving alone... but had others met him - ones that would rise to assist him? That was something that would be extremely detrimental in protecting Brian's son. Ben groaned as he viewed a small minivan pulling up to the edge of the dock. It could be completely harmless... but, what if it wasn't? In an instant, Ben made his decision. He needed to get Gus in his possession now. Running towards him, Ben shouted, "Gus! Come to me! I'll take you to your Daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Ben!" Gus shouted in glee. He began to run towards the man he knew and trusted, when he was restrained by the hand of the man that was a stranger to him. "Let me go! I want to see my Daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig laughed maniacally. "I want to see him, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie looked warily at Craig. "Let go of him, Craig. I told you I would only do this if no harm came to Gus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The boy will be just fine - as long as Kinney follows direction!" Craig snarled, his hand tightening on Gus' arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus kicked out at the man holding him back, his eyes quickly filling with tears. "I want my Daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben reached them, his hand reaching out to pull Gus behind him. His weapon was already in hand, his nostrils flaring when he bit out - "Go ahead, Taylor, make me use this. I guarantee you - it will be less painful than when Brian gets his hands on you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just let them go, Craig..." Melanie couldn't look Ben in the eye. She had screwed up... and it would cost her - of that she had no doubt. "It's over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not over!" Craig hissed. "Take the kid... and with him, take a message to your employer. He has something that belongs to me; it might be worthless, but I still want it back. Tell him to deliver my son to me - if not, I will take his! Make sure he understands how easily I got to him today. Next time there won't be any mistakes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben began moving backwards with Gus crying and clinging fiercely to him. "You have made the wrong man for an enemy, Taylor. I almost pity you now."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _A/N: Questions, questions. Who was in the minivan that failed to either help Craig or deter him? What will Brian do to his enemies? I think I agree with Ben, though. I wouldn't want to be Craig right now. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!_**

 


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsay's eyes glittered in rage, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "Would you mind repeating that, Mel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I made a huge mistake." Tears were swimming in Melanie's eyes... her tough bravado not part of her persona now. "I promise you, Linz - this isn't going to cost you our son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're damned right it isn't!" Lindsay hissed. "The first instant that looks to be a probability - you will be gone from our lives!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsay... baby, please don't do this. We're playing right into Brian's hands." Melanie attempted to move closer to her partner, her steps freezing as she interpreted the ice in her gaze. "Don't you see? This is what he wants."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at her lover incredulously, Lindsay shook her head in utter disbelief. "Why does everything always come back to being Brian's fault!? He had nothing to do with this mess you created. We have custody of Gus. He has never been a threat to our life with our son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate to remind you at such a time, but, we don't exactly have an iron-clad custody arrangement. Brian could challenge us at any time... and depending on the judge - win."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Mel? Brian hasn't fought our arrangement since Gus was born. We live in different states. He's been happy all along with his semi-annual visits." Anxiety created lines around her slightly compressed lips. "That is until now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mel sighed. She expected the worse from Brian, she always had. Her foolish act had played right into his cunning hands. She didn't want to overly alarm Lindsay... but the chance of them losing Gus was very great. And, now, with Brian having possession of Gus, he could use that time to his advantage. "I'm not trying to scare you, Linz. I'm just stating facts - ones that we need to keep in mind in the case Brian acts on what happened today. Brian never signed over his parental rights. He is just as entitled as we are."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is just fucking great, Mel! He's going to take my son away... and there isn't a damned thing I can do to stop him!" Lindsay began to pace the floor, her eyes wild as she struggled to find an answer. "For God's sake, Mel - you are a lawyer. How could you do something so obviously foolish?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't thinking clearly, alright? This man approached me, Craig Taylor, he had a very plausible idea. Gus was never going to be at risk. It was all a ruse to get to Brian and neutralize him for good. Now that I think about it, I think Taylor could have played me a bit. There seems to be more going on than what he told me... but I just wanted Brian out of our lives for good. That's all I've ever wanted!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy now. Your actions will provoke more than you can possibly understand." Lindsay shivered in fear, and total dread. "You have no idea how powerful Brian is; however, I'm afraid we're about to find out."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Sonny Boy," Brian exclaimed as he stepped from the plane, a hesitant Justin trailing directly behind him. "This is a surprise. Come and give your daddy a hug."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Gus squealed, his little legs running with all their might towards his father, the fear at once gone from his eyes on the sight of his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled Gus into his arms, hugging and swinging him around in circles; unbeknownst to him, his lover's face transforming into a beautiful and emotion-filled smile at the sight he was surprisingly seeing firsthand. He looked over to see Ben very close behind, tension in every visible line in his face. He turned around to motion Justin closer, his voice lowered when he asked, "Could you do me a favor, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin responded, "Sure, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lowering Gus to the ground, Brian hunched down to greet his son at eye level. "Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Ben for a few minutes. How about if Justin shows you around the inside of my plane? I know you haven't been in this one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Wow! Yes, I wanna see inside the plane." He looked around his father's body to see the man that hovered behind him. "Uhhh, Daddy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sonny boy?" Brian asked, raising to his full height, his eyes connecting with a disturbed Ben's once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is this Justin?" Gus shyly peeked a few times, uncertain, yet clearly curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. "Excuse my manners. Justin, this is my son, Gus. And... Gus, this is Justin." He knew he would need to clarify the relationship, at least in simple terms that his son would understand. Gus was extremely inquisitive. Hiding anything from him was next to impossible. "Justin is someone very special to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's heart jumped in his chest. Special to him? He wondered if Brian had said that merely for his son's benefit, or if he had actually meant it. As complex as he knew Brian Kinney to be, Justin realized he wouldn't get that answer right away... but, until he did, he knew it would be a question that would linger in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus frowned for a moment, thoughts clearly spinning in his mind. "Special like me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time since this nightmare had started, Ben released a sincere laugh. He loved watching Brian with Gus. It was like being transmitted to another world. Brian was so different when Gus was near. As much as he realized the ruthless businessman mentality had made him who he was today, seeing this side of him was always a breath of fresh air too. Nothing was ever black-and-white when it came to working for Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. "Well, no, not exactly. However, he is special in another way." He looked Justin's way, momentarily catching his lover's bemused expression; but, he didn't have the luxury of time to worry over Justin witnessing his more human behavior. Something was very wrong... and he needed to react to it now. "How about you go along with Justin now. I'll bet he can find you a snack in there too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved forward, his hand reaching out to intercept Gus'. He lowered his voice to nearly a hushed whisper, when he told him, "To tell you the truth, Gus, I could go for a snack too. And... I know where your daddy hides them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus giggled as he willingly went along with Justin, the thought of his daddy ever hiding anything snack related clearly providing immeasurable amusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian silently watched Justin leading his son up into the plane, a wistful smile curving his lips. That picture looked infinitely right; he didn't understand the origin of that thought, Brian only knew he felt good about the sight of them together. Once they were safely out of view, and hearing distance, Brian aggressively moved closer to Ben. "Okay, we're alone now. Would you mind telling me why you arrived to pick me up with my son clearly upset?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, Brian..." Ben ran a nervous hand through his hair. For the first time he was afraid to be the one to pass on the bad news. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would become irate, but would forcefully act out against all parties involved. "I was following Craig Taylor, as per your instructions... and well, Gus ended up in the middle of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why the fuck would my son be anywhere near that piece of shit?" Brian exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything happened so fast, Brian; so, there's a lot I don't know yet." Ben quickly deciphered Brian's look of impatience, before he spoke the words that he knew without a doubt would set a chain of events in motion that no one would be able to stop. "Melanie walked directly to Taylor on the docks. She had Gus with her. There was a small duffel bag as well. Everything pointed to her taking Gus away for a short time - all to alarm you into giving Taylor what he wanted."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to curse in vulgar, violent waves. "You mean to tell me that Melanie - one of my son's so-called Mommies - had Gus near that psychopath!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so, Brian. When I went to intercept Gus, Craig Taylor forcibly restrained Gus. It was a horrific incident for your son; however, one that I took control of quickly." Ben watched as Brian's face became the darkest shade of red that he had ever seen it get. Over the years, he had viewed Brian in various degrees of anger... but, nothing to compare to this. There wasn't a doubt - this would escalate quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing in and out deeply for several moments, Brian began speaking when he was calm enough to do so. It was only a surface calm. The rage that now simmered inside of him would find the source soon. "Let me see if I understand this. Taylor was going to abduct my son... and Melanie was assisting him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"More or less, yes, I think that's it. However, I don't think Melanie realized how unhinged Taylor is. She tried to appeal to his common sense and turn him over to me without a fight." Ben knew that wasn't going to save Melanie, but he did believe the words he spoke. If he thought for one minute that Melanie had malicious intent toward Gus - he would be right by Brian's side working to take her down. "Don't forget, we don't know what sort of nonsense Taylor filled her head with; I think she was a desperate woman trying to hold onto her family."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly. It was a laugh he rarely rendered. Anyone who heard it would know they had a sealed fate - and one of the worse imaginable. "She's about to learn about desperate. I'm going to destroy her; however, first, I think a meeting with Mr. Taylor is in order."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Brian? He's doing all of this just to get his son back. Maybe you should let him talk to Justin... supervised, of course---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No fucking way!" Brian hissed. "I know the horrors Justin's father put him through; no matter what the consequences - Justin will not be hurt by that man again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. He figured that would be Brian's answer. "He seemed unconcerned that his plan failed; in fact, he was almost gloating. His message was very simple."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't need to be told, he knew where this was heading. There was no way he would compromise, or give this leech anything. "Go on..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taylor stated that he can get to your son at any given time. He went on to say that you had something that belonged to him; if you want to keep what belongs to you, well, you need to give Justin to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me show you how I feel about that... or his threats!" Brian flipped open his cell phone. He connected with directory assistance. He spoke three words. Pittsburgh. Taylor Electronics. Brian made the call, his teeth almost snapping together when he demanded, "I need to speak with Craig Taylor. Immediately!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight gasp came across the other end. "Sir, I am the manager in charge of this branch of Taylor Electronics. Perhaps I can assist you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If your name isn't Craig Taylor, no you can't! Now, tell him Brian Kinney wishes to speak with him." A cold, menacing smile curved his lips. "I'm sure he will be interested in taking my call."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben groaned. This wasn't going to be good. He excused himself by whispering, "I think I'll just go make sure that Justin keeps Gus entertained a bit longer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded to Ben in understanding, his eyes becoming even colder flecks of ice when the brusque voice came across the line. He couldn't wait to rip this man's life completely apart. Brian knew he would never enjoy a destruction more. "I believe we have a few matters to discuss, Taylor."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, yes, I think we do too, Kinney." Craig cackled almost maniacally when he boasted, "It must have made you feel so threatened when you realized how close I came to nabbing your son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are a fucking imbecile... and a tyrant. You know, I was already going to make you pay for what you did to Justin; however, now that you placed your hands on my son... well, things are about to get very unpleasant." Brian was trying to keep some of the menace from his voice. He didn't want to scare him out of a face-to-face meeting. The true terror would begin for Craig Taylor then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure anything that little faggot told you must be exaggerated---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled in response. Fuck! He couldn't wait to get his hands on this man. "I would shut the fuck up - if I were you, Taylor. Now, if you know what's good for you - you will do exactly as I say. Meet me in exactly one hour at the same location you attempted to abduct my son. Fail to be there... well, things will get much worse for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be there. I want you to know one thing, though. I am not afraid of you, Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will be, Taylor; for certain... you will be." Brian ended the call without a further word. He moved slightly away when he noticed Ben, Justin, and Gus moving down the steps of the plane. He had to be quick. Fortunately, this call wouldn't take long. "Clive, I have a matter that needs your immediate attention."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive Barrows groaned. It was good that being Brian Kinney's legal counsel paid so well. Brian's immediate requests never boded well for him. "Are you in jail, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "Now, what do you think?" Realizing he didn't have time to play guessing games, Brian answered, "No, of course not. I need you to find me legal representation in the Pittsburgh area."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is rich, Brian, even for you. You are firing me, and having me find my replacement for you!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not firing you!" Brian snapped. "Keep this bantering up in my present state of mind... and I just might do that! I need a lawyer specializing in family law; in particular, I want to seek sole custody of my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive's eyes widened. "Oh. Well, this is unexpected, Brian. I'll do some research and get back to you. Shall I make an appointment for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I want this resolved quickly." Brian's eyes warmed at the sight of his son, and Justin walking toward him. "I will pay whatever fee necessary to facilitate this, Clive. I don't intend on returning to New York without my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
In fact, he didn't intend to leave Pittsburgh without both his son and Justin safely by his side. Nothing had ever been more important than achieving that.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

Justin watched as Gus cuddled familiarly on the lap of the woman he'd just been introduced to as Debbie. Her son Michael was with her as well; at intervals he would notice him exchanging a concerned look with Brian's bodyguard. Something was definitely happening... and his instincts told him it had to do with his father. As Brian and Ben headed to the door, Justin ran after them. He had to know what was going down. "Brian... wait---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go, Justin. This meeting is important." Brian's voice was both tense and curt. He softened it only slightly to say, "We'll talk about it when I get back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're going to confront my father... aren't you?" Justin demanded, his suspicions immediately confirmed when Ben quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. It was obvious he was going nowhere until he gave Justin a semblance of an answer. "Ben, meet me downstairs. I'll be there shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Ben instantly escaped the room. The last thing he wanted was to be the one to tell Justin exactly how much danger Brian could be walking into... and that danger stemmed from meeting his father. He didn't know everything about Justin's relationship with his father; however, he could imagine the despair the young man must feel knowing the malice that was so clearly directed at him from his parent. Whether he approved of Brian's methods or not, one thing was for certain - many people would be safer and much better off with Craig Taylor firmly out of their lives. Ben only hoped it happened without Brian compromising the law, or even worse, being hurt himself. There wasn't a doubt that he would do everything in his power to prevent the latter from happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian waited until Ben closed the door, before he impatiently pulled Justin away from his son's view. "Listen, I don't have time for a debate, or anything else you have concocted in your little blond head. Time is short here... and I need to go. You will all be safe. I have placed a guard outside the door. He has been instructed not to let anyone inside... and, I have notified the front desk to hold all incoming calls."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That sounds fine... at least for Gus' sake. However, I want to come with you." Justin's back stiffened as he noticed the muscle ticking in Brian's jaw. It was a sure sign that Brian wasn't going to allow his request. "Think about it, Brian. My father isn't going to stop until he's seen me. Perhaps if we give him that, we can end this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't believe that, Justin. And... it's gone beyond that. He placed his hands on my son. Consequences must follow. I want you here with my son. I don't want to have to worry about either of you when I'm dealing with him." Brian's nostrils flared as he spat out, "Your father crossed a line when he brought my son into this. There's no going back from that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately paled. "Did he hurt him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Ben was there to intervene. However, the intent was there. Gus was in hysterics when Ben pulled him away. I can't let that go, Justin, nor allow your father to continue on this path. Trust me when I say, I can make this stop." Brian's eyes were fierce with determination. He didn't care what he had to do to protect his son, and Justin; he would follow through.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do trust you, Brian. I'm just scared." Justin's lower lip trembled. "I know what he's capable of, Brian. I - I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, his hand reached up to cup Justin's chin. "I can take care of myself, Justin. Your father isn't going to attack me, at least not physically. I will have Ben with me, and don't forget this - I am his only means of getting to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please just be careful. Promise me that?" Justin pleaded, uncaring of the feelings he could be revealing in his fervent look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise, Justin. I have too many good things to return to; I don't intend on fucking that up!" Leaning down, Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, briefly devouring the lips that had become an addiction to him. Arrangement or not, he couldn't imagine that he would ever entertain letting this man go. "I need to go now," Brian huskily murmured. "I will be spending the night in bed with you, Justin. I promise you, Justin - by tonight, the threat of your father will be far diminished." Brian affixed a stern look on his lover. "I need a promise from you as well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. He knew he wouldn't like this. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise me that you will stay inside this hotel suite, and near my son until I return. I don't need to worry about either of you. I think you know what I'm asking; I want your word that you won't try to follow me." Brian's eyes were fierce when they stared into tormented blue orbs. This entire exercise would be for nothing if Justin arrived and got in the middle. Protecting him and Gus were his objectives far more than simple revenge. Having both would immensely please him; however, the protection of the two men in his life was all that truly mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise," Justin whispered grudgingly. As much as he wanted to protest, Justin knew that Brian had enough to worry about. Fearing for his safety in the midst of that encounter with his father was the last thing Brian needed. In the meantime, Justin knew he would be filled with his own worry until Brian safely returned again. Not only for his own sake, but for the sweet little boy in the next room, Justin hoped and prayed for a safe return. Nothing was more important than that.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian exchanged a brief look with Ben as they advanced toward the strangely empty dock. "Doesn't it appear rather deserted for this time of day?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smirked. "Yeah, it does... but, I might have made a call to ensure that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm impressed." Brian knew exactly who Ben would have called, and precisely why. Ben was protecting him even now, making sure that he stayed within the bounds of the law. More importantly, he was making certain that reputable eye witness accounts would be able to swear to that, and not bribed to say otherwise by Craig Taylor. He kept walking toward the lone man he could see looking out at the water, hatred, and total rage burning a hole in his gut. "I assume Horvath is in the vicinity, then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You assume correctly. Carl told me he would be at an undetected vantage point. Officially, he is off duty, but he will respond if necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." Brian sliced a quick look at his personal guard, holding up his hand to hold him off. "Stand down for now. I'm sure Taylor will be more cooperative with a more private meeting."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. He hadn't expected anything else. "I'll be close in case you need me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't waste any further time in nearing his target. He felt he had been waiting for this meeting for a lifetime. Having it over was what he wanted now. In doing so, he would have Justin safe. That factor far superseded his need for revenge. "Craig Taylor..." Brian sneered as he came up next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig's eyes slid to Brian's form leaning negligently against the dock rail. It would be so easy to hoist him over the edge. However, that wouldn't give him what he needed most... and, there wasn't a doubt that Kinney wouldn't have come here alone. "You are not quite the imposing figure that the financial pages purports you to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are either the biggest fool it's ever been my misfortune to meet... or you have a hidden agenda." Brian studied the repellent man closely. "Or, perhaps it's both."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it will be for you to determine, Kinney." Craig looked over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the area, surprisingly only finding the guard that had foiled his kidnapping plan. "I see you are confident. Only one man available to come to your rescue? I am amazed really. I have no doubt all the overly dramatic accounts Justin must have relegated to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't intend on discussing Justin with you..." Brian hissed. "You are lowest form of filth, and are not deserving of any son - most especially one such as Justin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig's eyes glittered malevolently. "Spoken as the true faggot lover!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You fool!" Brian snarled, his hands remaining at his sides as the rage swelled within him. He doubted he could restrain from killing him with his own bare hands - if not for reminding himself this man wasn't worth the risk of a prison sentence. "I don't intend on wasting my day with you. I'll tell you how it's going to be, Taylor. You can either agree to my terms... or be destroyed. Your choice entirely!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"On the contrary, Kinney. I am calling the shots here - not you!" Craig's face reddened in unsuppressed fury as he spat out his words. "I have already proven that I can get to you any time I like. Next time, it won't be a kidnapping you have to worry about." Craig moved closer, determined to push this volatile man to his limits. "There won't be a body left when I get my hands on your son again! Your choice is very clear. Hand over my fucking son!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. Craig Taylor was the definition of imbecile. No man was fool enough to brazenly threaten the life of his son in a face-to-face meeting. He could end him now... but, he wouldn't. Instantly, Brian realized Taylor's game. He wanted Brian to react violently against him. In fact, he probably knew the police were watching. Having him either incapacitated or delayed by the police would give Craig the time he needed to get to Justin. That was his plan. Recognizing how open he was with his protectiveness of Gus, and now Justin, it really wasn't a bad plan. It wasn't going to work, though. "You have made one mistake after another, Taylor. First you engage Sapperstein in your vile plans - don't worry about him, though. I'll deal with him when I return to New York. Then you somehow coerce Melanie into your plans. Touching my son was your biggest mistake. Not to mention the crimes you've committed against your own son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There isn't a damn thing you can do about any of it! I am going to get Justin back, and after I have everything that is due to me, I will hunt you like the depraved animal you are!" Craig began to jab his fingers into Brian's chest, his anger rising when he determined Brian wasn't about to fight back - no matter the provocation. "I should have known. Your reputation, it's all fraudulent. You are just as much of a spineless coward as my son. Seeing the both of you dead will be my greatest pleasure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither man noticed the light footsteps approaching; each of them lost in the complete contempt they held for each other, both of them trying to keep their wits about them in this treacherous war. "I don't think so, Craig!" the voice hissed sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning to face the familiar voice, Craig gasped, "Jennifer! But... you're dead. I made sure of it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not quite, dear husband. It seems the contract you placed on my life could be negotiated." She reached into her pocket, the gun quickly materializing in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben began sprinting from the distance, his shout echoing across the dock, "Brian, get down!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jennifer... let's talk about this. There's no need for---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The time for talk is over, Craig. You will never hurt me or our son again!" Not taking another step or speaking another word, Jennifer began opening fire. The sound was deafening on the docks as Ben and Carl rushed forward. Simultaneously, Craig's body collapsed onto the wooden planks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knelt over Craig Taylor's body as it lay prone against the dock surface. Arching a brow he looked up at the trembling woman holding the proverbial smoking gun. "I assume you must be the long absent Mother Taylor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _A/N: Well... I think we have the identity of the mysterious person from the van. I hope you enjoyed this part. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)_**

 


	18. Chapter 18

"She did what?" Brian exploded, uncaring of how loud he sounded in the tight confines of the precinct waiting area. "What kind of fool signs a murder confession without the benefit of legal representation!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben cast an apologetic look toward the other officers moving around the desks, his firmest hope being that Horvath would call them into his office soon. "Brian, I'd advise you to keep it down. This is a delicate situation... and the department isn't going to allow for your interference. We are fortunate that you are free to go. Don't make them re-examine that choice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't kill Taylor - his wife did!" Brian hissed under his breath. "Now, how long until we can see Horvath? I need to get back to Justin, and my son!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are free to leave at any time. In fact, we can go right now if you want---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I'm not leaving until I can speak with Jennifer Taylor. Her son is going to want answers; I'm not leaving here without them." Brian glared at the closed door that he silently willed to open. He couldn't bring this news to Justin with what little he already knew. Justin would be devastated. His father was dead, and at his mother's hand. Brian was doubtful that Craig Taylor's death would faze Justin too much, but, the involvement of the mother that he perceived to have abandoned him years ago would carry an impact. Leaving here without some answers wasn't an option.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt they will allow you, a non-family member near Jennifer Taylor - here and now." Ben cast a shrewd look at his friend and employer. "You know, Brian, you seem to care a lot about Justin's feelings. It's not the first time I've noticed it; however, it's growing progressively more apparent."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you implying something?" Brian snapped curtly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's none of my business really, but, it's clear that this kid means something to you. Look at everything you've done not only to have him, but to keep him safe. Take a deep look at that, Brian, and accept what that means." Ben had already determined that Justin Taylor was significant in Brian's life. Everything they were doing now, and back in New York bespoke of that. If it continued to be Brian's decision, and generally things worked out that way, Justin would be around for a very long time. In his reality, that simply meant he had two of them to guard now. Already glimpsing the changes Justin had evoked in Brian - that didn't trouble him at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I do what I do to keep Justin happy for a very good reason? Think about it. A happy Justin makes for a more accommodating Justin." Brian enforced a bored look on his face, a feeling he never felt when speaking of his hot little blond. "I think we both know that I enjoy him to be both approachable, and enthusiastic. My efforts achieve that much desired result."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben snorted. "Tell yourself that if you want, Brian. We both know it's not so. You are falling hard for Justin - if you haven't already. Let's hope you realize this, and act on it before the day he decides to walk away from you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He'll leave when I say he does," Brian snapped, this subject not one he wanted to even think about now. Brian's eyes coldly slid over the man he trusted above all others with his family's safety, his tone brusque when he stated, "I'd suggest you remember your place, Ben. From what I understand... it isn't to pass judgment or advice on my personal affairs."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just trying to help, and I think you know that." He was silenced when Carl Horvath stepped in the doorway of his office, impatiently motioning they forward. As they moved closer, Ben reminded him, "Keep in mind one thing, Brian. The reason for Justin being in New York no longer exists. The largest problem of his troubled past has been resolved. You made his home safe again. Who is to say he won't want to stay?" When Brian only answered with a icy glare, Ben bravely carried on, "Again... something to remember, boss. Isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head as he preceded Ben into Horvath's office. He didn't want to think about Justin leaving him, whether it be at the end of their agreement, or by staying here in Pittsburgh. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he couldn't fathom Justin not being around. They had been together for such a short amount of time, and already he was such a large part of his life. What that meant he didn't know; however, what he did know was very clear - he wanted Justin to remain with him. Brian was determined to hold onto their arrangement until it was no longer possible. At the end of that time - if he still felt the same; he would find a way to get Justin to stay. Right now, nothing else would be acceptable.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Barely glancing at the guard outside of his hotel suite, Brian brusquely asked, "Any problems?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not a one, Mr. Kinney. From all the laughter I heard coming from you son, I would guess they were having a good time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." Brian pulled an envelope from his pocket, a substantial roll of cash inside. Extending it to the guard, he thanked him, fully aware that he would have paid any price to keep the two men just past this door safe from all harm. "Thank you. I think Ben can handle everything from here on out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Having the good taste not to look inside the full envelope, the guard nodded in understanding. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Kinney. Feel free to contact me should the need arise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm hoping that it won't, but thank you all the same." Inserting his key card into the slot, Brian slowly stepped inside. Despite being relieved that Craig Taylor no longer existed to plague Justin, and his own life, delivering this news wouldn't be easy. Justin had lost once again. Relaying that would be difficult. He smiled tightly as the very same blond came rushing toward him, relief more than evident in his eyes. "Where's Gus?" Brian asked huskily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Debbie took him into the smaller bedroom and is settling him down for a nap. Poor little guy has had an eventful day." Justin smiled fondly as he spoke of Brian's son. It amazed him at how quickly he had taken to Gus. His interaction with children had been very limited; however, for some reason, this little guy had really touched his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben felt like the proverbial third wheel as he stood next to Brian. There wasn't a doubt that Brian would want to be alone for this talk. "I'll just go speak with Michael." Looking at Brian inquisitively for a moment. "I'm sure you'll be wanting to stop in to see Lindsay today too? She's probably frantic with worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She brought this on herself when she hooked up with that viper." Brian's nostrils flared as he thought of the danger Melanie had placed his son in - whether intended or not. "Yes, we'll go see her in a bit. I need to set up some ground rules. I'll come find you when I'm finished."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched wide-eyed as Ben left the room without another word. The mutual respect they held for each other was more than apparent to him. As ruthless as Brian could be, Justin thought that spoke highly of Brian's character. There was more to Brian Kinney than met the eye. If he hadn't known that back in New York, he certainly did now after seeing the love he felt for his son. A man with such a capacity to love had to have much good inside; it was merely a matter of discovery. Slowly, he felt like he was catching glimpses of each vital layer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips rolled under as he viewed the beautiful blond that he cared entirely too much about. He had known Ben's words to be true when he had spoken them. The unthinkable was happening. Brian Kinney, eternal loner, was becoming attached to another man. For the first time in his life he felt vulnerable. He didn't like that feeling at all. Now, finding a way to balance those feelings, and still have what he wanted on his own terms, would prove to be the challenge. He always succeeded in his goals; Brian was determined this one would be exactly the same. "Let's go into the bedroom. I don't want us to be disturbed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tension emanated all around the man that always purported himself to be in such control. He followed in the direction Brian walked, uncertainty and worry in his eyes. Once they were inside, Brian closed the door behind them, his legs taking him over to the bed, where he sat down on it with eyes bleakly facing ahead. "B-Brian? What happened? You are different from when you left here. Something went very wrong." Justin moved to Brian's side, sitting next to the clearly perturbed brunet, his eyes fully on the man that obviously had something important to say; and yet, was hesitant in doing so. "Just tell me, Brian. It can't be that bad. You're back safely. That was my primary concern."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing went as planned, Justin. Absolutely nothing," Brian whispered hollowly. He had been fine with what had happened. Fine until he came back to Justin. Telling Justin of his mother's impending fate, and her part in killing his father wouldn't be easy. However, it was something he had to do. "I can put you at ease, though. Your father will no longer threaten you. He's dead now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"D-dead? How?" Justin's eyes were wide with worry, his predominant concern not that his father had been killed, but that Brian could pay the consequences for the act, whether in self defense or not. "How much trouble are you in, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "Such confidence you have in my ability to maintain control."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please... no attempts at dry humor, or omissions. Just tell me what happened!" Guilt immediately assailed him that he didn't feel any remorse at his father's passing. The abuse at his hands had been too immense. Parent or not, his father had been dead to him long ago. Sadly, that was a fact that had been driven home, beating after beating, many years past.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our meeting was going as expected. We began with threats mutually going back and forth. I had to behave due to the fact of Ben having us supervised from a distance by the police - even if unofficially." He turned his head to look Justin head-on. "It was unnecessary since your father had another enemy that took control of the entire encounter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed derisively. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. They should give him a medal of honor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was slightly taken aback by the ease in which Justin was taking his father's murder. He could only think that the reality hadn't completely set in; then again, Justin was abused by his own father - physically and mentally. This could simply be the closing chapter of what had been the most horrific of books for the sensitive young man. "Actually, it was a her." When Justin looked at him in surprise, Brian decided coming out with it quickly would be the best all around. "It was your mother, Justin. She returned to make things right for you. In fact, I have the feeling she has been working toward doing that since the day she left."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Justin jumped up from the bed, his footsteps taking him quickly away from Brian, and over to the window to stare blindly into the murky distance. "She abandoned me. It couldn't have been her." Justin pivoted around to stare at Brian with tears flickering in his eyes. "You are mistaken."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to remain at a distance, knowing Justin needed to work through this on his own, Brian kept concerned eyes on his blond, prepared to go to him if necessary, but in the meantime, determined to give him some space. That wasn't an easy thing for him to do. "I don't have all the details. I didn't get to speak with her personally, after the fact. However, she would like to see you. That is, if you want to see her---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you - it's not her! She left years ago. My father told me it was all my fault. He said that she hated me, and couldn't bear to be attached to such a weak son. Then, he kicked up his 'make a man' of Justin plan!" Justin spat the words out bitterly, hatred swelling in him for his deceased father. He hated his mother just as intensely for leaving him alone and defenseless. Not to mention how he hated her for not loving him enough to accept him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stood from the bed, uncertain if he would need to shake some sense into the rebellious young man. "Think about this, Justin. If he abused you so savagely - what do you think he did to her? If you don't want to be a part of her life, hell, that's fine by me. However, I think you owe it to yourself to find out more. I have a feeling you might be surprised at what you learn."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine... I'll go see this woman, but, don't expect me to call her mother - whether she is or not." He gnawed at his bottom lip, as his eyes stared almost desperately into Brian's. "She's in jail. Isn't she?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian spoke the words that he had dreaded most of all - "She made a full confession at the station before I could stop her. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for her; although, I promise I will hire the best criminal defense lawyer available." When tears began to fall down the cheeks of Justin's face, Brian knew the full awareness was hitting his lover. He couldn't keep his distance any longer. Pulling Justin tightly against his chest, Brian whispered fervently against his brow, "I promised you I would protect you. That is unlimited. You will get through this, Justin Taylor... and you will be all the stronger for it. I swear that to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Still the same day as the previous chapter; so, no visit with Mother Taylor quite yet... and no Justin in this chapter. This installment will cover Brian's meeting with Gus' Mommies, and how he plans to proceed with them. RL has placed me far behind in my updates, but, I am still working on them! Thank you for reading, and your support. That is more motivating than I can say! :)

* * *

 

 

 

Brian pounded harshly on the door of the home of his son's two mommies. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would begin this little meeting on the aggressive. Before he left, he would have Gus' future and safety under his control - and his alone. Brian felt a flicker of remorse for Lindsay. He knew she hadn't been a part of Melanie's moronic plan; however, her lack of good judgment couldn't be overlooked. As his son's caregiver such lapses would not be tolerated.

 

 

"Remember, Brian... keep your cool. Neither Gus or Justin needs you to be in jail too," Ben faultlessly reminded.

 

 

"I've got this, Ben." Brian looked at the only man that he trusted with the lives of his family, fully cognizant of the fact that Ben often crossed the line. He had no intention of reprimanding him for it. Ben was being true to himself, and in doing so, protecting him in another manner. In his opinion, finding a more loyal friend or employee would be remotely impossible. Brian had no intention in trying to do that.

 

 

Swinging the door widely open, Lindsay glared at Brian with more confidence than she could begin to feel. "Where is Gus?"

 

 

"Safe..." Brian snarled, only slightly satisfied when Lindsay took a step back following his sudden abruptness. "May we come inside? I doubt you want the neighbors to hear of your neglect. I realize the houses aren't that close together; however, in my present frame of mind - that won't matter!"

 

 

"Easy there, Brian. You were going to be calm. Remember?" Ben diplomatically reminded, never for one moment believing that to be the case.

 

 

"Calm?" Brian openly sneered. "I never agreed to that---"

 

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes, in actuality her anger more centered on her partner's mistakes than Brian's aggressive actions. In being honest with herself, she knew she would be doing the exact same thing in Brian's position. That knowledge didn't soothe her, though. She wanted her son with her - where he belonged. Until she had that, nothing would be right again. Quirking a weary brow, Lindsay caustically replied, "I always count on you, Ben, for being the voice of reason. I'm not sure that isn't your true job capacity."

 

 

"They have become quite extensive..." Ben returned drolly.

 

 

"Can we NOT pretend I'm invisible, and get on with the matter at hand!?" Brian snapped. He was in no mood for this - in fact, he had very little patience at the moment. Lindsay's attitude wasn't helping his bad temper; if anything, he was only becoming more irate.

 

 

"Do come in, Brian. It's quite obvious we have no choice---"

 

 

Brian stepped inside, his back tensing at the 'we' reference. The viper was not only in residence, but still a part of Lindsay's life. That answered how he would proceed here. There was nothing that would induce him into returning his son to such an unstable environment. Lindsay continuing to stand by her vicious partner only made things more clear. His eyes moved around the room until he found the woman in question sitting at the couch, staring sightlessly into the fireplace. "I should have known you wouldn't have the good taste to leave town. Nor the sense of mind to do so. But... perhaps it's better this way."

 

 

Ben mentally groaned. This was going to get ugly. He had been certain of it... and now that they were here, and Brian was in this frame of mind - all he could do was make sure Brian didn't go too far. "How about we all sit down and talk about this like adults?"

 

 

Melanie scoffed from her position on the couch. "You expect the God of all he surveys to be reasonable? I just want to get this over with - so we can all move on!"

 

 

"Mel! That attitude isn't going to get us anywhere. Brian does have good reason to be angry!" Lindsay spat out, immediately moving to her partner's side - at this moment, uncertain of how she could salvage their relationship, and get her son back home.

 

 

Brian's nostrils flared in anger at Melanie's continued opposition. She hadn't learned a damned thing. He was quite certain she never would. When Melanie looked at him, all he could see was hatred. That was not the atmosphere he wanted his son to be raised. There wasn't a doubt that he often deserved such treatment - but, she had brought Gus into that ugly and dangerous world. She wouldn't any longer. "I've made my decision, and I'm merely here to deliver it."

 

 

"D-decision?" Lindsay asked warily, her eyes darting back and forth between Brian and Ben - not a doubt in her mind that Brian's most trusted employee knew what this was about as well.

 

 

"Give her the file, Ben." Brian didn't look at Ben to know that his words were being carried out. His eyes flickered from contemptuous as he watched his enemy, to only slightly remorseful as he looked at the paling on Lindsay's face. "Your choices have made my decision non-negotiable. I won't have my son placed in jeopardy... nor will I allow him to be raised with such hatred." He looked at them both coldly. "Gus won't be manipulated any longer!"

 

 

"Manipulated? I've never done that, Brian. In fact, I've always encouraged your visits. You know that!" Lindsay protested.

 

 

Brian sneered. "Encouraged? No, not exactly. You allowed them when they fit into your schedule. That doesn't matter now. Gus' future is in my care now."

 

 

"I won't sign this, Brian." Lindsay tossed the document down on the couch, oblivious to Melanie picking it up and quickly scanning the contents.

 

 

"You're damned right you won't!" Melanie hissed as she came to her feet. She waved the papers in the air, uncaring of how Ben took a protective step toward Brian, a snarl twisting her lips as she spat out, "This is outrageous, Brian - even for you! Lindsay had nothing to do with my foolish decision. She shouldn't suffer for it. I will make sure she is well represented in court when she fights you."

 

 

Once again, Ben attempted to play the diplomat. Emotions were beginning to rage out of control... and in his business, that was a response he didn't relish. As much as he knew neither Lindsay or Melanie proved a physical threat to Brian... he wasn't about to take any chances. Jennifer Taylor's actions well represented that. "How about we all take a step back and come to a conclusion that will satisfy everyone."

 

 

"That's not going to happen, Ben. My decision has been made. It's just a matter of seeing it through." Brian turned his full attention to Lindsay, his eyes cold and filled with purpose as he told her exactly what he wanted - and how he intended it to be. "You will sign over parental rights to me. In return, you will receive supervised visitation with Gus; however, not here. You will come to New York to see him. I will take my claim to court whether you sign or not. Trust me when I tell you it's in your best interest to cooperate."

 

 

"Threats?" Melanie sneered. "Well if that isn't typical!" Shaking her head, back and forth, Melanie bravely countered, "Sure, I fucked up! But, let me tell you this, Mr. God Almighty Kinney - your track record isn't squeaky clean either. Remember, we're not in New York where you can pay off the right judge. Here in Pittsburgh - I can and will get a fair day in court!"

 

 

"So delusional." Brian shook his head, a pitiful look on his face. "You still have no idea how far the kind of money I have can reach - nor of the power I possess. You have never understood that!" Brian held a smug look on his face as he watched Lindsay's pale even further. She knew him well. Not only did she know his words to be true, she would also know he had a Plan B. Brian Kinney never went into negotiations without one - whether forced or willing. He was always prepared. "I had hoped to resolve this without too much unpleasant words being tossed about; however, I see that can't be the case here."

 

 

Ben groaned. Here we go, he thought to himself. The life and hope would be forever drained from these women in a single moment - a train wreck from which they would never recover. Ben had tried to dissuade Brian from this course of action, but it hadn't been a surprise when Brian coldly shot him down. In truth, he understood Brian's point of view. Gus must be protected. As Brian's heir, and offspring he would always be a target. Melanie's poor decision making had brought unnecessary danger to the young boy's door. That couldn't happen again.

 

 

"What are you talking about, Brian?" Lindsay demanded, her eyes meeting Melanie's briefly, quickly discerning Melanie to be just as confused. "Gus is safe, and it was a mistake. Any judge will understand that---"

 

 

"Will they?" Brian returned condescendingly. "Your partner - one who was in a position of trust with my son, along with being his caregiver, led him to a man that will be soon publicly known as a perpetrator of child abuse... and possibly even more." Brian looked dispassionately at both women. "It would be a shame if such knowledge became known; in particular, to the Bar Association."

 

 

Lindsay gasped. "Brian, you're taking this too far. It was a mistake. Nothing happened to Gus. Melanie would never risk him like that!"

 

 

"Don't waste your time, Linds. He's using my bad judgment to get what he's always wanted. I'll just leave and you won't have to make any concessions..." Melanie stared hatefully at Brian, unable to believe how stupid she had been... and how she now had the potential of losing everything that mattered.

 

 

"No!" Lindsay protested. "We can work this out."

 

 

"There isn't anything left to work out, Lindsay. Sign the fucking paper... and I will forget everything." He looked at the two of them contemptuously. "I will allow you reasonable visitation with Gus - but, this bitch that you so devoutly support will never come near my son again."

 

 

Lindsay looked back and forth between Brian and Melanie, uncertain of what she should do. She realized she had very little choice here. Visitation was better than nothing at all, and there wasn't a doubt that Brian would win in court. Melanie's actions had portrayed them as unstable caregivers; Brian would exploit that to the fullest. "Fine. I will sign it. However, I want to see my son tomorrow. He needs to know that I am not willingly abandoning him..."

 

 

Brian removed a pen from his breast pocket, extending it silently to Lindsay. "I will give you your meeting with Gus tomorrow - supervised, of course. You will have privacy... but, you will always be under surveillance. You are making the right decision." Brian's expression softened for a slight moment. "Gus will be happy, and safe. I think you know that."

 

 

Tears slipped from Lindsay's eyes, and rolled down her face. She nodded, before she grudgingly admitted, "I know that, Brian. That's the only reason I won't fight you. Gus came home heartbroken every time he left you in New York. He loves you so much."

 

 

"I love him, too. More than anything..." Brian's voice was gruff as he spoke the words, uncaring in this instance of any heartfelt emotions displayed.

 

 

Melanie watched as Lindsay signed the document, realizing she was doing it more out of love for Gus, and feeling this change was what was best for him than in protecting her from Brian's threats. She refused to believe that she could be completely wrong about Brian, and his influence on Gus' life... but, one thing was clear. He loved his son. Perhaps that would be enough. "You had better do right by Lindsay. I swear to you if you don't - and if you ever make a mistake such as I did - I will find out and ruin you for it!"

 

 

"Threats from you mean very little to me; however, I am a man of my word. Gus will have the best of everything, and his mother will have access to him - on my terms." Brian looked at Lindsay with more sympathy now that he had the document signed, and the resolution he had most hoped to effect. "I'll call you tomorrow with a time that you can visit Gus."

 

 

Lindsay nodded. "Thank you, Brian. His happiness and safety is all that matters. I'm sure he'll have that now."

 

 

Ben remained silent as he watched them all coming to terms. He was amazed it had remained as civilized as it had. In the end it appeared that they all had put Gus' welfare at the forefront. In his opinion - it was about time.

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : **Unfortunately, I must be repetitive and apologize for the delay in my updates. Had I realized at the time, I would have postponed starting my newest story - Wicked Heart - but, as we all know, life throws those curves that we don't always expect. Currently I am working two jobs, so... my writing time has been reduced. I will continue updating as quickly as I can, though. Thanks for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

  
  
  
Justin blinked as the guard granted him permission to enter the doors that led to the county jail's visitation room. He felt Brian protectively at his side; in truth that was the only thing he now felt. He was numb from the events of his father's murder, and his mother's return and participation in that death. "B-Brian..." Justin stammered. "Can you come with me. Please?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. How he wished he could do that. As much as he'd tried to get the rules bent, this was still a jail under Jim Stockwell's domain. He couldn't push things that far. "I'm sorry, Justin. They won't allow more than one visitor at a time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" the guard asked dispassionately. "There is a limited time for your visit. You are wasting it standing here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Casting a heated glare at the offensive guard, Brian nudged Justin forward gently, his voice low and firm as he spoke, "You don't have a lot of time, Justin. You'll be just fine... and, I'll be here waiting when the visit is over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's bottom lip quivered as he looked at Brian. He had no way of knowing how much his anxiety tormented the always in control man; nor how the helplessness of the situation made him feel. "I - I don't know if I can do this, Brian. I haven't seen her for years... and to see her like this. I - I just don't know---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can do this, Justin." Brian's stare was fierce as he took in Justin's despair. He knew he had to dispel it quickly. If this was to be the end of the line for Justin and his mother, at the very least he needed closure. Too many unanswered questions still remained. Brian had gotten to know Justin very well - the sensitive blond wouldn't be happy until he had some answers. He was determined that Justin see this meeting through and have them. "Now go in there and see what she has to say. If for no other reason - do it to say goodbye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I owe her that much. In a large way she saved my life." Justin shuddered. "It's hard to say what my father had planned if he got his hands on me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing up at the impatient guard that looked about ready to cancel Justin's visit, Brian nodded his head in agreement. "She did not only you, but the community a great service. Get in there, Justin. I think you'll be glad you did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so," Justin whispered. He gave Brian one last deep, intensive stare before he took the few steps that led him to the doors that held his mother on the other side. When the guard on the other side allowed him to enter, Justin looked at him for the longest moment, before his eyes fell to the table; the woman with a slightly darker shade of blonde hair looking at him. Instantly, Justin realized she wasn't merely looking at him - she was assessing him. It was the look of one long hungering for a sight, then once they had it close, unable to resist studying it intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin..." she whispered, her voice breaking and full of longing. "You're so beautiful. I never imagined how much so---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stared at her accusingly for a long silent moment. Conflicted was how he most felt. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to do this; history told him this would lead to nothing but heartache. "I'm not sure why I came here. After all this time - I don't know what we possibly have to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So much more than you realize, Justin. This visit won't be nearly enough time... so we need to get to the important things quickly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glanced at the guard in the far corner of the room, uncertain of why he was asking, just knowing he desired a private moment with the mother he could barely remember. "Is there any reason why we can't speak alone? I mean - she's my mother; it's quite obvious she isn't going anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
The stoic guard looked back and forth between them for a few moments, before he abruptly shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I'll be outside the door. You have fifteen minutes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Justin." Jennifer watched as the guard closed the door behind him, wringing her hands together on the table as she watched Justin's hesitant approach. "This is hard enough without the presence of strangers."  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting his lip, Justin couldn't resist asking, "Are they treating you well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I didn't know what to expect regarding that - but I have no complaints there. Please, sit. We don't have a lot of time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wearily took the seat across from his mother, his eyes filled with pain, when he asked her, "Why did you do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill your father... or leave you with him years ago?" Jennifer hated adding the last part; there wasn't a doubt in her mind that was the most painful part of her response. Even as a young child, Justin had been so sensitive. His mother seemingly abandoning him had to have been devastating. There was no way she could make amends now. All she could do was explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing he was failing at masking the pain his mother's words elicited, Justin looked away from her, before answering, "Both, I guess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Jennifer accepted that. "I owe you that... and so much more. Let's start with my leaving. I did it to protect your legacy... not to mention your life. After years of abuse at your father's hand - I didn't care about what he did to me any longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legacy? What are you talking about?" Justin looked up sharply, thinking in an instant his mother had lost her mind. "I had nothing when I ran away; you wouldn't believe the things I've endured in those years!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, Justin; I don't know." She smiled at him in grim admiration. "You hid yourself well. I didn't find you until you opened a bank account recently." When Justin looked at her in bewilderment, she continued, "I had an investigator looking for you. I always had the feeling you would return to Pittsburgh for one reason or another; thankfully, I arrived just before you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... you came into some money after you left?" Justin snorted indifferently. "How nice for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer sighed. She hadn't expected this to be easy, or Justin to be so bitter... but, she realized it was to be expected. Perhaps when she finished, part of Justin's anguish would be eradicated. "I had always been my grandfather's heir. He practically raised me when my parents died; when he died, I was lost for awhile. When I left to go take care of him, I thought it would protect you too. Craig's abuse of you always seemed to come following an incident with me. I guess that wasn't the case."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it wasn't..." Justin snapped. "He locked me in the closet. The only time I was allowed out was to go to school, and what precious little time he elected to give me. It was amazing that I graduated at the top of my class living in those circumstances. When he did let me out he beat me to within an inch of my life. He always left the marks where they wouldn't be visible."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Jennifer's face. "God, Justin. I'm so sorry. I knew he was a vindictive ass... but, not to that extent - at least, not then. I would have stayed... but, when Craig discovered the fortune I was to collect from my terminal grandfather, I knew staying would risk your life further."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could it have been any worse, Mom?" Justin asked, oblivious to the fact of calling her mom for the first time in more years than he wanted to remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer sighed, lumps in her throat upon hearing Mom falling from Justin's mouth. She hadn't expected that. No matter if it was just a reflexive action; she still cherished it. "Your great-grandfather's will was very specific. His fortune was left entirely to me. In the event of my death - it reverted to my son. Can you understand why I had to run, and just why your father was so obsessed in bringing you home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. "He would have killed you had you stayed with him. Then, he would have tormented me until I signed everything over to him. Fuck. What a bastard! I went all of these years thinking you abandoned me to the sick son-of-a-bitch... and you were trying to protect me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears continued to slide down Jennifer's face. Nodding, she answered, "I love you more than my life, Justin. Prison is a small price to pay in knowing that you'll be safe. Not only safe, but financially independent."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I fucking hate him so much! All of those years were lost... and all over money! There isn't a doubt in my mind that he would have killed me too after gaining my inheritance." Justin shook his head in disbelief, his hatred for his father rising to new depths. His mother had loved him, and he'd never realized. Now it was too late for them to rebuild. His mother would be heading to prison, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer reached out and placed her hand on Justin's; a grateful sigh escaping when he didn't recoil. "Justin, I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that happens to me from here on out. I made this choice. I did it out of love... don't look back. Your future is filled with promise. You need to look toward that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't believe it... any of it. His mother was here, and had given up her freedom to make him safe. Knowing that he had always had her love made his heart swell to the point he felt he could it break from the pressure. "I'm going to see what I can do to help you, Mom. Surely something can be done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that, Justin. I will have an attorney; in that, my rights will be represented. Don't forget - I killed a man in cold blood. It wasn't only a crime of passion... it was pre-meditated. There's no going back for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squeezing her hand, Justin stopped resisting the tears that had been pushing at the back of his eyelids. "I want to help you, though. You don't deserve to face prison for ridding society of such a monster. I - I don't want to lose you again." Justin flinched when he heard the knock on the door, and the guard shouting out that the time for their visit had almost elapsed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, you'll never lose me. I am in your heart, as you are in mine. No one can take that from us. If you want to honor me, I can only ask one thing of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that?" he asked warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Live a full and safe life. You have the money now to do anything you want. It's time for you to be happy, Justin. You deserve that so much..." Jennifer told him, her eyes filled with tears, yet surrounded by love for her son. Looking up as the guard stepped into the room, Jennifer hurriedly told him, "My attorney should be in touch with you soon. I told him to do so in the event I became incapacitated. Once he does, it will all be yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mine?" Justin squawked. "You already had it transferred to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, her eyes glancing towards the impatient guard, Jennifer told him, "I did it before I came to Pittsburgh. I wanted it to be in your hands now. This will change your life... and I couldn't be more happy about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rushed forward, embracing his mother tightly, sobs shaking his body as she held him close. "I - I love you, Mom. No matter what I thought about you leaving; I never stopped hoping for you to return. I - I can't thank you enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to thank me, Justin." Jennifer kissed him lightly on the cheek before forcing herself to separate from him. If the embrace lasted much longer, she was certain the guard would pull them apart. That was the last thing she wanted in this beautiful moment - one that she'd dreamt of for so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips pressed together in a tight line, Justin vowed, "I swear, I'll get you out of here, Mom. No matter what - I promise that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer smiled at Justin, her eyes drinking him in, uncertain if and when she would see him again. She didn't have any hope regarding her legal predicament... but she wouldn't be the one to dash Justin's hopes. She'd done enough of that in the past. "No matter what happens, Justin, remember that I love you - that I've always loved you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, tears streaming down his face, Justin watched as his mom was escorted out... his heart now torn apart more than he could have ever thought possible. His eyes stared unseeingly ahead as he vacated the room, and back to the waiting area where Brian awaited him. Justin didn't notice how Brian stood immediately to his feet, his eyes filled with concern as he read the devastation on his lover's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin?" Brian asked, uncertain of what he should be asking, or even doing right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising his tear-filled eyes to meet Brian's, Justin whispered brokenly, "She loved me, Brian. In fact - she's always loved me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, his head nodding in acceptance of Justin's words. He pulled the blond into his arms, his hands cradling him against his chest, Uncaring of any onlookers, Brian stroked his hands soothingly along his head, and back. "I thought so," Brian murmured, knowing it to be the absolute truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I've lost her forever..." Renewed sobs escaped, right now, both of them knowing Justin needed that release more than anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes determined, as an idea occurred to him, Brian laid his lips against the side of Justin's neck, his eyes glaring at the old woman that gasped at the familiarity between them in the public waiting area. "Leave it all to me. I'm sure I can come up with something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling back, Justin looked at Brian with complete hope and trust in his eyes. "Do you really think so, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know so." Arching a sardonic brow at Justin's skeptical look, Brian smugly responded, "Haven't you learned yet that I can move mountains? I promised to take care of you... and that includes anything that threatens your happiness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I - I can't thank you enough." Justin clasped a hand behind Brian's neck, pulling his head down to meet his lips. He chuckled when he heard the shocked gasps sounding around him, but that didn't stop him from kissing him with everything that was in him. "I'm sure I'll find a way, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his body responding in the most inopportune of places, quite certain that his young lover was correct. "I never doubted that, Taylor." As he placed his arm firmly around Justin's waist, and led him to the entrance, Brian knew without a doubt he was fucked. There was no way the Brian of old would go to such extremes for a man. No matter what he had to do, he would make sure that Justin's mother didn't suffer a prison sentence. His heart had endured a heaviness he never could have imagined when he had witnessed the devastation in the sensitive blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cost of a resolution had no meaning for him. All that mattered was making Justin happy. What his commitment to that end meant didn't matter right now. All that mattered was making things right for Justin. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would do exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, Clive - change of plans..." Brian muttered into the phone. He was freezing as he stood on the terrace making the phone call, cautious not to be overheard by Justin. This call was for his benefit - in particular for Jennifer Taylor; however, he didn't want him to know anything until he had something of a more positive nature to report. Some might call it controlling the young blond in another way. In his mind, it was protecting him from more heartbreak and disappointment. It was his opinion that Justin had suffered more than enough of that already.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stifling a long-suffering moan, Clive obligingly asked, "How so, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The custody issue has been resolved. My son's mother has signed over her parental rights. It should be a simple matter of filing it in the court system, and acquiring full custody of my son." Brian was relieved about that; in fact, more than he cared to admit. He had never felt good about his son living so far away... and now, after seeing how Gus' welfare had been so much at risk, this was the only solution that was the least bit acceptable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive gasped in surprise. It was a sound that hadn't ever been heard by many of his clients. He had been an attorney for too many years to be easily rattled. Today, he had been. Sputtering, he asked, "Parental rights!? L-Lindsay? How did you manage that?" At once his eyes narrowed in suspicion, before he accused, "Oh God. You used some form of blackmail. Her partner is an attorney, Brian. It will all be overturned!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't exactly blackmail, Clive." His eyes glittered angrily as he thought of what those two incompetent women - one in particular - had almost cost him. His son would never be placed in such jeopardy again. "Call it justice. However, that doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that Lindsay won't be disputing it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." he answered, clearly not understanding how it happened, but wise enough to know when not to push. "You mentioned a change of plans. Was there some other legal matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I need you to find me the best criminal defense lawyer that can appear in court in Pittsburgh. I don't care about the fee; all that matters is a lawyer that can make miracles happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive couldn't hold back the groan this time. "Criminal lawyer? God, Brian. What have you done now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cursed underneath his breath, despite being in an isolated location, mindful not to say anything his young son could possibly overhear. "Your faith in me is overwhelming, Clive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you're not exactly forthcoming with information to give me good cause, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough," Brian growled impatiently. "I don't have all night to argue with you. I need representation for Justin's mother, Jennifer Taylor. She has confessed to the murder of her estranged husband. Again, I don't care about the fee; I want her to have a fair trial, but one with a reduced sentence - if any at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clive gasped in disbelief. Brian had become quite attached to the young man named in the contract he had prepared for the two men. It was amazing, and sad as well. A murder confession generally held in court. He doubted there was much that could be done. Knowing when to speak up and when to remain silent, Clive tactfully replied, "I'll see what I can do, Brian. However, I must advise you, a murder confession is difficult to defend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that." A rare sigh passed through Brian's lips. "I promised Justin I would make this right; I can't let him down, Clive. I need this attorney immediately. I'm counting on you to make it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do my best, Brian... and I'll be in touch as soon as possible with the results."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Brian turned as he heard the terrace door opening and closing, Ben's eyes looking at him in concern, before speaking a rushed goodbye to his attorney. Absently pocketing his phone, Brian asked, "How is Gus?" He had given Lindsay time with Gus, earlier; although, Ben had been dutifully standing by to monitor them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's fine. Debbie just got him settled in for the night. She offered to stay with him tonight - if you wanted."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brian told him, "No, we'll be fine on our own. Gus will probably sleep through the night, and that threat is now resolved. Spend the evening with Michael, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, Brian? Don't forget, Gary Sapperstein is still out there. Who knows what he might do..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "I'm not worried about the Sap. I'll take care of him when we return to New York. He was just a tool in Craig Taylor's game. Sapperstein's true goal was in keeping Justin under his control."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's probably true... but, I think Justin will need watching over when we return to New York." Ben didn't like to harp on the point, especially with all that Brian had going on, but his gut told him that Sapperstein hadn't given up on reclaiming his star attraction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a given," Brian snapped. "Sapperstein isn't finished with Justin, he was far too obsessed with him. However, that will happen in New York - not in Pittsburgh. We'll work out his protection on our return. For now, I have to wrap up this custody situation, and resolve Jennifer Taylor's legal troubles. Then, we can go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyes widened incredulously. "Resolve? She killed a man, Brian. Whether deserved or not - it was still pre-meditated. There is no going back from that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've done a bit of research, Ben. She was an abused woman - physically and mentally. Not only that - her son was also abused by the same asshole. I've read articles regarding women being acquitted in those circumstances." Brian's nostrils flared in anger, his determination reaching new heights. "I promised Justin I would make this happen. No matter what I have to do - I won't let him down. He's suffered enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to argue that final point, Ben didn't comment; however, one thing was blatantly obvious... whether Brian wanted to accept it or not - he was falling hopelessly in love with Justin Taylor. It was doubtful that Brian realized it or would admit it... but, the truth of it was plain to see. "Brian, I think it's admirable what you're trying to do for Justin; however, I don't think you should get the kid's hopes up. The odds are stacked against it... and you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you knew me better than that. I don't give a fuck about odds. If I can't walk around an obstacle - I break them! Mark my words - I will accomplish what I set out to do!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben knew better than to continue arguing. No one won against Brian when he was this determined. In fact, winning against Brian Kinney was virtually impossible at any time. Despite his reservations, this was Brian's call, he wouldn't interfere. "I'll say goodnight, then. Are you sure you don't want Debbie to spend the night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure. Gus' room is close to mine. We'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
After thanking Debbie and Michael for their help with Gus today, Brian showed them out, mindful to lock the suite securely behind them. His eyes veered to his bedroom where he knew Justin waited for him, but first he walked to Gus' room, knowing nothing was more important than seeing to his son's comfort. Quietly he opened the door, the sight that greeted him causing a tender smile to curve his lips, his heart bursting with love for the smaller version of himself. Gus was curled on his side, clutching to him a large stuffed dinosaur he had bought for him during his last visit to New York. Lindsay had delivered his things on her visit earlier, a fact that had convinced him that she had truly accepted the future, and wouldn't cause them any further problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he made the small walk to his own bedroom, exhilaration soaring in him that Gus chose that toy to cling to over all the dozens he possessed. Gus had taken the talk very well; in fact, he seemed ecstatic that the roles would be reversed and that he would be living with Daddy now, and only receiving visits from Mommy. There was no way of knowing how Gus would respond to that in the future, but for now, his son was happy. Right now, that was all that truly mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the door to his room, Brian paused to admire the sight of Justin staring out the large window overlooking the river. The beautiful blond was bare-chested, only a pair of snug boxers clinging to his perfect body. Brian wanted him instantly. He always wanted him, but seeing him now so attainable, made him want to press up against him and take him with all the urgency and desire that constantly surged within him. Instead, he closed the door, maintaining his distance. He was certain he wouldn't have that restraint for long, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Absorbing view, is it?" Brian drawled sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hardly." Justin turned to face Brian, his nose scrunching up when replying, "It hasn't changed much at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slowly sauntered closer, his eyes moving to the view below. "If it has, it's only more dirty."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "New York City has a few spots like that, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not from my penthouse view..." Brian turned to face the young blond, his hand reaching upward to stroke the side of his face. "How are you? I've been busy since we returned, I haven't had the chance to really check on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." Lifting his eyes to meet the disbelief in Brian's, Justin smiled weakly. "Okay, I'm as fine as I can be. Seeing my mom today - and in those circumstances wasn't easy, but I'm glad you convinced me to go. We both needed closure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned. This was not the boy who had been hell-bent on gaining his mother's release. "Closure? I thought this was a new beginning for you... in a manner of speaking. Where is the boy that was fiercely committed to seeing his mother released?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still want that." Justin shrugged almost in defeat. "I know you can do a lot, Brian... but, this is immense. I don't even think the Great God Kinney can solve this."  
  
  
  
  
  
An eyebrow arched, his arms crossing over his chest as he surveyed the clearly depressed young man. "You have no idea what I can do, Taylor. You might just find out, though. I've already started by calling my attorney. By tomorrow I hope to have the name of the best criminal trial lawyer money can buy. That will change things from hopeless to your mother having a fighting chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will it really?" Justin pondered. "She confessed to murder. Despite the reasons behind it, is there really any coming back from that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might be surprised what can happen with the right legal support." Brian moved in closer; Justin needed to get his mind off of things that couldn't be resolved tonight, or even tomorrow. He knew exactly how to go about that. "Lay down. You are filled with tension. Let me rub that out for you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rub it out?" Justin smiled at his lover provocatively. "Is that what we're calling it now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted. "No, little twat. I'm not talking about rubbing one out on your cock. I'm speaking of the tension in your body." Rolling his lips under, Brian continued, "Of course, once that is done, I wouldn't be adverse to much more..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't, Mr. Kinney. It's been a couple of days, hasn't it? Must be some kind of record." Justin smirked as he laid down on the bed, laughing as he heard the growl that immediately resounded from behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teasing little fucker. Not only do you remind me of that fact, but you do so while wiggling that hot little ass in my face. I think there needs to be a payback for that." Brian stepped into the master bathroom, deftly removing condoms, lube, and lotion from his carry-on bag. He tossed them onto the bed next to Justin before he began stripping down to nothing. At first, he proceeded slowly; however, once his eyes honed in on Justin continuing to wiggle impatiently on the bed; and, to his surprise finding Justin had removed his only remaining covering, his disrobing progressed much more quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes moving to the supplies first, then to Brian nearly naked behind him, Justin teasingly submitted, "A naked masseuse? I don't think I've ever had one of those."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmph," Brian snorted. "I knew you were green. Stick with me, Taylor... I will broaden your horizons."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Stick with him_? When this arrangement had started, staying with this arrogant man was the last thing he ever thought he would want to do; now, he couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. Justin smiled as he felt Brian's body lowering onto the bed, a moan escaping as he felt the hot naked body pressing intimately against him. When he felt Brian's hard cock brushing across the back of his legs, he provocatively whispered, "Exactly what kind of massage is this to be, Mr. Kinney?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, his eyes hotly roving over the suddenly not so tense body. His tongue began to slide up the center of Justin's back, his teeth slowing down the process by taking teasing little nips from his skin. "The one in which I excel... and one you receive so well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." Justin wasn't complaining. He wanted Brian inside of him. In fact, he craved it. "So, are you going to fuck me, or play games all night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Skillfully, yet with great speed, Brian sheathed his throbbing cock, generously lubing the latex, his urgency driving him onward. Grasping Justin's wiggling hips in his hands, Brian used his leg to scissor Justin's apart, his cock sliding into his blond lover without any warning. His mouth opened on Justin's spine as his eyes crawled upward to see Justin's back arching backwards in a combination of surprise and a state of near bliss. Brian understood that feeling very well. Nothing felt like being inside of Justin; now that he was back in him again, that assessment was more than reaffirmed. "Bossiest bottom I've ever had," Brian hissed into Justin's skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've said that before..." Justin grunted, his body quickly adjusting to Brian's possession. Fuck, he had missed this. He was quickly coming to realize, it didn't matter if it was a day, or mere hours - ending a day without being possessed by Brian was far too long. From where they had started, Justin couldn't believe how strongly he felt for this man, but one thing was for certain - he was exactly where he wanted to be. No amount of money would change that. Sensing that Brian was forcing himself to move slow, thinking it was what he needed, Justin urged him on, "Go on, Brian. Fuck me harder. This is life; I n-need to feel that again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had similar thoughts; at least, for as much as he could lucidly think about anything. As he rocked his hips fully into Justin's hole, Brian couldn't let go of the thought that nothing felt this good; in fact - that nothing had ever felt this good. Justin was becoming an addiction; he could even go as far as to say the blond had become an obsession. One that he doubted would ever end. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, this boy and his unique set of problems were a huge part of his life. What was even more surprising was in knowing he wouldn't change any of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frenzied pants and moans later, each of them were reaching for a much needed release; both of them were of a similar mind. Despite the arrangement that brought them together initially, it wasn't what held them now. A connection had been forged, one that neither man wished to see severed. It was now just a question of how their fate finished running the course.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr. Scranton, could you repeat that... please?" Justin asked the attorney, his disbelief clearly discernible in his stunned expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling in complete understanding, he repeated, "I think you heard me just fine, but, I can imagine your shock, Mr. Taylor. You now have the distinction of being a very wealthy young man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Waving his hand in the air, Justin quickly interjected, "Call me Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well. Justin it is." He smiled, his hand extending the document, along with a bank certified check. "Everything is in order. The money is yours to deposit at a time of your choosing. Nothing else needs to be done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in astonishment. Despite the fact that his mother had told him he would soon be financially independent - he hadn't expected this. His eyes wide as he looked at the check that could easily support him for a lifetime if it was managed properly, Justin shook his head in denial. "I - I can't take this, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean - you can't take it!?" Unable to keep the astonishment from his expression or his voice, he continued on in a flustered tone, "Justin, this is your mother's wish. I don't know every aspect of your personal life, or even your relationship with Jennifer; however, I do know that she will take great comfort in knowing that you are provided for well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I get that... but, in light of her current legal situation, she needs this money far more than I do." Lifting his hand to place the check on the attorney's desk, Justin persisted in his own wishes. "I want her to have it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling in understanding, he found himself not the least bit surprised that he genuinely liked this young man. Clearly, he was unaccustomed to such wealth... and, first and foremost, he wanted to use it to help his mother. Jennifer was fortunate to have this man for a son. "Your mother is more than financially capable of hiring her own team of lawyers - should that be her wish. Now, please don't protest your good fortune. Your mother would be most distressed to hear of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at the check as if seeing the most unfamiliar and foreign of objects. Two-and-a-half million dollars. He couldn't imagine a life with that kind of money... the security it would provide. The amount Brian had arranged to pay him when they had started their agreement had seemed astronomical. This was out of the ballpark entirely! Laughing shakily, Justin murmured, "I guess my grandfather was super rich. I never had a clue."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was a very private man." Smiling in remembrance of the brusque, often difficult old man, he continued, "He let very few people in; trusted even fewer. I doubt anyone ever realized his true net worth."  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncertain of how this process worked, Justin asked, "Uhhhh, so I have the check. Is there anything else you need from me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Extending a pen and form across the desk, the attorney told him, "I just need a signature on this document stating that you received the check. Then, you are free to go and live your life."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Live his life_. Justin frowned at the check, before hastily scrawling his signature on the document. He couldn't quite grasp this yet. There wasn't a doubt this kind of money changed his life. He could only find one problem with that. He wasn't sure he wanted his life to change. Regardless of what happened with his mother, a miracle had happened in them meeting again. She had always loved him. Knowing that filled him with a peace that was immeasurable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, there was Brian. It astounded him how much this seemingly uncaring man had done for him. Justin immediately qualified that. Brian Kinney was anything but uncaring. That was, if it pertained to people that mattered to him. Seeing Brian with his son was both breathtaking and humbling for him. Brian had the capacity for great love. Perhaps to the world he was the ruthless financier; Justin was sure that image needed to stay alive... but, in more intimate moments - Brian Kinney was so much more. Justin accepted that he had fallen hard for the arrogant man. The thought of separating from him for whatever reason made his chest ache. That was a reality he hoped never became his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're all set, Justin." Placing the document in the small file, he smiled warmly at the young man. "You are now a millionaire; in fact, a couple of times over." Standing to his feet, and circling his desk, he waited for Justin to stand before he pumped his hand enthusiastically. "I wish you the best of luck. If you ever need anything... don't hesitate to call on me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Justin answered, his hand shaking as he placed the check in his pocket. He still wasn't sure he wanted it. This would change his life drastically. Before meeting Brian he would have welcomed that change. Now, everything was both different and confusing. He knew it wouldn't be a simple matter to figure out. Walking to the door in unhurried, and much distracted steps, he opened the door, and looked for the man that had come along for moral support. Justin realized it had been more than that. Brian was gone for the morning with Gus and Ben... there wasn't a doubt that Brian would prefer him to be in the company of a trusted friend. What had amazed him was Michael's acceptance of him in Brian's life... most especially, after the circumstances that had brought them together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael stood up when he noticed Justin exiting the lawyer's office, a frown creasing his brows together as he took in Justin's perplexed, and unsettled expression. "Justin? Is everything okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised. I'll fill you in when we get back to the hotel." Justin smiled weakly, feeling all kinds of a fool for feeling as he did. This should be a celebratory time. He no longer needed to depend on anything or anyone. Why he didn't feel that way disturbed him, though. Despite the unlikeliness of it happening from where they had started... it meant one thing alone. He was in love with Brian Kinney. Now, he had to determine exactly what to do about it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin collapsed onto the sofa in the suite he shared with Brian, the check that lined the inside of his pocket feeling like a weight holding him down. It was a mixed blessing... and one that he wasn't certain he wouldn't be much happier without. Glancing in Michael's direction who had just followed him slowly over to the sofa, Justin graciously told him, "Thanks for coming with me, Michael. I know we don't know each other that well... but, I appreciate it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sat next to Justin, his lips set into a grim line. "Justin, I need to apologize to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For what?" Justin shook his head, at a complete loss for where this was heading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't give you a fair shake when we first met. I guess it comes from being with Ben and knowing everything that goes on in Brian's life. I thought you were just taking advantage of Brian's generosity. I was wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Brian's generosity wasn't much of that in the beginning. He was cold and ruthless. Of course, I look at everything differently now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smirked. "Love can do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking away uncomfortably, Justin nonchalantly queried, "Love? Who said anything about that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's fine, Justin. You don't have to admit it. I can see it clearly, though. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Brian doesn't see it." A sad look fell across Michael's face. "Except for what he feels for Gus, which is completely different, he's never experienced much love in his life. That's different now... more importantly - Brian is different."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I owe him a lot. This arrangement was never supposed to come with all of these complications. I never asked him to do any of this, but, he's been there for me like nobody else has been - ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael nodded. "You won't find a man more fiercely loyal than Brian when it comes to people he cares about." He gave Justin a pointed look. "There isn't a doubt that you are definitely included in that group."  
  
  
  
  
  
Panic, and unease of all that had happened in the past weeks immediately overwhelmed him. "I - I just don't want to lose him, Michael. Anything but that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lose him? Are you crazy?" Michael's eyes were wide in confusion. "He's fucking crazy about you. I mean - look at all he's done for you. Excluding Gus, he doesn't go to this much effort for anyone. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It appears that my father was seeking a large fortune when he set out to re-acquire me, and kill me in time." Justin's face became paler than normal, unable to mask how his father's continued abuse and betrayal still hurt him. It was a pain he would carry for a lifetime, and one that he knew nothing could erase. Reaching into his pocket, Justin pulled out the check with his name cleared typed as the recipient. He passed it over to Michael, recognizing that life as he knew it would change - whether he wished for it or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped as he looked at the check that was clearly authentic. "2.5 million dollars? Fuck, Justin! You're a millionaire! This is incredible!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's just fabulous..." Justin replied drolly. It wasn't just about Brian, and how this changed one of the main variables of how they got together; he just wasn't sure he wanted the responsibility of managing this much money, nor of what that sort of life represented. It just wasn't him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, you've got to tell Brian. He needs to know that you won't abandon him now that you don't need him financially." Michael was sure it wasn't the case, but due to Justin's behavior since the visit to the attorney, he just had to ask. "You don't plan on leaving him, do you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, unable to fathom that Michael could even think that. "Of course not! Well, I don't want to... but, if Brian won't let me out of our arrangement, I won't have many options. I asked him before we got here to release me from it. I wanted to be with him simply because it was what we both wanted; I didn't want the money between us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smiled. "I respect that; I'd even say Brian did too - whether he responded favorably or not. Keep in mind, Brian isn't used to emotions of the romantic kind. To him, your request was a sign that you wanted out. He wasn't ready to let you go." Michael didn't further voice his thoughts, but in his own mind he didn't think Brian would ever be ready for that separation. Brian had changed a great deal since Justin came into his life. Justin was a part of him now, just as Ben would always be the better part of him. There was no going back from that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that's the bottom line here. I don't want this money between us any longer - either his or mine. Either he accepts that, or I'll have to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go?" Brian's voice spoke in a low and controlled tone, people that knew him well would say it to be ominous even. "It seems to me that my money has saved your little blond boy ass on numerous occasions."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, Michael all but forgotten sitting on the couch. "That's true enough. However, things change, Brian. If you really want me, and you have demonstrated that you do - over and over again, my request shouldn't be that difficult to grant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that is?" Brian demanded, instinctively knowing what Justin was about to ask again. He couldn't deny that he would like that piece of paper and agreement gone from their lives. So much had changed - in him especially. He wanted Justin with him solely because of it being what he most wanted - not because he felt it to be a requirement. His own want for the blond was almost unbearable at times; having it be the same for Justin was what he wanted most.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's very simple, Brian." Justin felt his heart jumping in his chest at the risk he was about to take. The right answer could make him believe in a future for them; but, if it turned out to be the wrong answer, he would be forced to walk away from the man he loved. "I want to stay with you, Brian - more than anything. But... not as part of an arrangement. I want our agreement dissolved right now. Do that, and I'll stay with you for as long as we both agree it to be what we want. If you can't do that, I will leave here, and you - forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Brian cast a cautious look at his clearly agitated lover, then a more assessing and pointed glance at the man that was allegedly his best friend. "Interesting. I have to wonder what - or who - has put these ideas in your little blond head."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael stood to his feet, hands outstretched in supplication. "Don't put this on me, Brian. I haven't said one word to Justin about your arrangement."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" Brian mumbled in disbelief, his eyes sharp and accusing on his friend. In the back of his mind he knew it to be true; however, he was well-skilled at playing the game of stalling. It was often necessary in business to assess the situation, and the parties involved. Many times a concise decision was based as the result of such tactics. In the back of his mind he kept hearing Justin's threat to leave him. He knew he had to do whatever necessary to prevent that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed. This was going nowhere. "Michael, could you give me and Brian some time alone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My pleasure..." Michael answered in quick relief. He really wanted no part of this conversation. "If you would tell me where Ben is now---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"At the park with Gus; I came back here to make an important business call. Of course, that will have to wait now..." Brian muttered impatiently, not telling the feisty blond it was a call that was in regards to his mother's future.  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked between the two of them uncertainly, unable to tell how this meeting would go. He figured he would find out in time. Being a part of this fall-out wasn't on his list of things-to-do. As far as he was concerned, simply being here was more involvement than he needed. He nodded stiffly at Brian, slightly pissed that he thought so little of him, before smiling reassuringly at Justin. He shook his head as he walked to the door, still more than a little surprised that he had come to like Justin as much as he did. Taking a quick glance back at the two tense men before slipping through the door, Michael clearly read Brian's anxiety. Brian was in love with Justin; and yet, he didn't seem to understand it. God, he hoped he figured it out soon. Being such a stranger to love, it would be a tragedy if he lost something this special. More than anything, he hoped that didn't happen.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting..." Brian snapped, his eyes stabbing into Justin like precision razors. "What's the meaning of this ultimatum?" Brian began to pace back and forth impatiently. He couldn't believe this shit. "You have no idea of the things I've done for you. And now, you find your mother again and you just want to leave? What the fuck is that shit, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
"Just calm down and I'll explain!" Justin exploded back. "Well... at least, I'll try."  
  
  
  
  
Brian abhorred the trepidation he now felt. It wasn't familiar to him. He had never cared whether a man stayed or went. Emotional attachments, with the exception being his son, were not something he did. Clearly, he would need to redefine that, for there wasn't a doubt he cared right now. In fact, he cared a whole hell of a lot. "Justin..." Brian spoke reasonably. "Are you that unhappy being with me?"  
  
  
  
  
Justin rushed forward; he couldn't resist. Brian's voice seemed tormented, all while his face remained impassive as it so often did. "That's not it at all, Brian. It's not about my mother; this is about what it's been from the start. I don't like us being bound by a piece of paper. I want us to be together because it's what we want... and if we separate, I want it to be because we want that too - not based on the time on our contract expiring."  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight - you want to stay with me, only you don't want the agreement - the same one that protects you!" Brian shook his head, something still wasn't adding up. And... he was a man that worked numbers. Everything needed to tally up in his mind. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing really, Brian." Justin bit at his lip. He wasn't sure how Brian would take the news of him suddenly being financially independent. Brian was so controlling, and with him, almost obsessively protective. Now that he had his own bankroll - and a sizable one at that - he couldn't help worrying how it would affect their relationship. "I just don't need your money. I want us to be together as equals. I don't want you going around protecting me all the time. I need to fight my own battles!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's mouth dropped open, for once unable to mask the look of shock from his face. "Equals? I don't do equal footing with anyone. Surely, you know that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at his arrogant lover. Clearly he wasn't going to make this easy. He understood what Brian was saying. Brian Kinney would never be equal to any man; however, they needed to reach a middle ground. That was, if they had any hope in staying together. And... that was what he wanted more than anything. "Right. I get that, Brian. What I'm saying is that I don't want to be with someone who always thinks he needs to fix my life; I can take care of myself! Look at the life I was living in New York before we met. Things were bad - but - I was surviving!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Surviving!? Is that what you call it? From my vantage point, you were moments away from getting kidnapped, and raped in Central Park. If not worse! That was not surviving! You have a psychopath that won't stop until he gets his hands on you. Nothing has changed, Justin. You're just as much at risk now as you was then." Brian was incensed that Justin still didn't seem to take the threat of Sapperstein seriously. They faced that on the return to New York. He should be thinking about that; and yet, he didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by it. That didn't sit well with him at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, I get that Gary could be a problem... but, he can be handled. What matters is that you give up controlling every aspect of my life and just let me be with you. No contracts or ultimatums. Just me, you and Gus. Doesn't that sound perfect?" Justin's eyes were alive with hope and excitement. He didn't care how much Brian saw of his emotions right now. He just wanted to make this work. Doing that meant more to him than anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian searched Justin's eyes; he couldn't find anything in them other than complete trust and affection. He was surprised to find his heart beat faster in response. This boy did things to him that he didn't understand. Things that far superseded the pleasure he found in his body - and fuck, he enjoyed that with him more than any other man - ever. He had never believed in love, or commitment; however, Justin seemed to be rewriting his rules one at a time. Losing him wasn't an option. Perhaps he had to loosen his grip in order to hold onto what he most wanted. Quickly, he made his decision; Justin was worth taking that chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned as he watched Brian walk away from him and into their bedroom. He was walking away? After his heartfelt entreaty? He couldn't believe it. Following briskly after him, Justin angrily demanded, "Brian! What the fuck?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile curved his lips at his fiery blond's approach. He could imagine his outrage at thinking he had walked away from him during such an emotional discussion. Justin was far too sensitive to tolerate that. "Cool you little blond heels. I came in here for a reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, Justin folded his arms across his chest, his eyes wary on his captivating lover. "If you think I'm going to fuck you now - think again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "If I wanted to fuck - then, I would know exactly how to get you in the right mood, and position. We both know that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever---" Justin grumbled. He watched as Brian got into his briefcase, his frown deepening as he watched him pulling out a stack of papers. Brian sorted through them for a few minutes, before he extended a set of legal documents to him. Justin had no doubt of what Brian now held in his hand. His eyes widened as he watched Brian ripping it into pieces, a beaming smile immediately transforming his expression. He ran forward, his arms linking tightly around Brian's neck, excited whispers gushing from him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. He wasn't sure about his actions, at least, he hadn't been until now. Justin's happiness with the simple gesture moved him more than he cared to admit. Relinquishing his control over this man that meant so much to him was hard to do... but, keeping him was even more important. Somehow he would still maintain the battle of power, but right now, even that didn't matter. He had made Justin happy, and he was staying with him. Although, questions still remained, the fact that they were still together, and would remain so, was all that really mattered. The rest would fall into place later.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...

 


	24. Chapter 24

Justin was sketching the murky visage of the Pittsburgh waterfront when the door opened and closed behind him. His eyes wide in surprise, Justin turned to see Brian approaching with an extremely self-satisfied smirk on his face. Justin groaned. He knew Brian had an appointment with the lawyer... an appointment that he'd asked Justin not to attend; however, he couldn't imagine how _that_ could evoke such a look on his tenacious lover's face. He had agreed to stay behind, agreeing with Brian that he didn't need any more bad news... but perhaps that wasn't the wisest of choices.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's have it, Mr. Kinney. What have you done now? And... how difficult will it be for the lawyer to get you out of it?" Justin's tone was teasing. Although, he realized Brian's methods were rarely pure, he was attempting to do a good thing regarding his mother's defense, he knew bottom line with Brian was always about winning. He didn't doubt he would bend, or even break a few laws to achieve that result.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cast a mock glare on his capricious little blond. "You know, that's twice in one day that I have been accused of something that would place me on the wrong side of the law. I think I should be offended."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed ever patiently. "Somehow I think you'll survive that." He looked at Brian expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what the lawyer said?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian nodded, before approaching Justin and quickly pulling up a chair next to him. "Okay, this is how it will go. The preliminary hearing won't be for a couple of weeks. We can ask for a continuance or just let the date be set. My opinion, which is the same as the attorney's, is that we forge ahead quickly. It gives the appearance we have nothing to hide, which we don't. Everything is out there to see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, isn't that why we need time to build a proper defense?" Justin asked, clearly uncertain where this logic was heading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really. This would be open-and-shut, if not for previous extenuating circumstances. Ones that you will be required to testify to in court." This was the hard part, and a step he wouldn't force Justin to take. It was his mother, and his choice. How far he invested of himself into it would be up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's jaw gaped open. "Testify to what? I wasn't there when she shot my father."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The attorney wants Jennifer to enter a plea of temporary insanity due to the former abuse administered to both you and her. He feels that she will be exonerated following your testimony. This he believes to be her only hope." Brian watched Justin intently for some show of emotion - one way or another; his concern growing when all he could see was an almost haunting expression. "Needless to say, she will have to agree to this; I have the feeling she will only do this if she feels you are comfortable with testifying."  
  
  
  
  
  
A hunted look came into Justin's eyes, a fear that he felt guilty about feeling, yet, one that existed nonetheless. "Testify..." he whispered. Tears that he couldn't hold back suddenly materialized in his eyes. "The prosecutor will rip me apart on the stand - make me relive that time in horrific detail." Justin felt a cold chill travelling up and down his spine, his eyes seeking out his lover that now clearly understood. "You know that's what will happen, Brian. I - I'm not sure I can go through that again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian immediately felt compelled to look away. He couldn't stand that stark, unmasked pain in Justin's eyes. Fuck, he thought to himself. What had this little blond package of perfection done to him? He wasn't himself. Truth be known, he hadn't been from the time they arrived in Pittsburgh - if not before then. He was totally wrapped up in all things Justin Taylor. At this point, he couldn't see a way out. Knowing he had no choice but to soothe this man that undoubtedly meant so much to him, Brian did what he had never done with another man. As the tears began to stream down Justin's face, Brian moved to his knees in front of Justin, his hands reaching out to clasp Justin's tightly in his own... his only objective one thing, and one alone - making this right for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"B-Brian... what are you d-doing?" Justin asked tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile slowly curved Brian's lips. He squeezed Justin's hands in his own, his eyes warm and full of compassion on this young man that he now accepted had completely stolen his heart. He didn't know when he'd be able to verbally acknowledge such an unexpected reality - but, he knew it was what had really been the driving force of him ripping up the contract that held them together. He loved Justin Taylor. "For once, I am stepping outside of myself and being the man you need me to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what does that mean?" Justin asked, his head shaking in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So many things really." Brian rolled his lips under as he surveyed the confusion and pain still defining his beautiful boy's face. "Listen to me carefully, Justin. You don't have to do a damned thing you don't want to do. The lawyer can build another defense... one that isn't so devastating for you. You have already gone through hell - you don't have to relive it like this again. I will call the attorney and tell him to find another way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'll do it. I owe her that much." Justin kept a watchful gaze on the emotions playing out on Brian's face. Brian cared so much... it was evident in everything he did. He had known, but he had never felt it as deeply as he did in this moment. It was such an exhilarating feeling. One that he would hold onto for a long time to come. "Thank you, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly coming to his feet, Brian returned to the chair next to Justin. He looked at Justin intently before he asked, "For what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For caring about me." He wiped away his tears, before a knowing smile curved his lips. "You can say it's just because you like how we are in bed, but, I know it's more than that. You really care about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian delivered a noncommittal shrug. "It's time you understood that you deserve that. You are a special young man, Justin Taylor. In time you will see that too. Until then, I guess I'll just have to hang around to provide daily reminders."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It must be such a sacrifice..." Justin countered. More than anything he wished he could get Brian to say the words that he felt to be in his heart. He knew they were there... it was just a matter of bringing them to the surface. Justin still couldn't fully fathom that this powerful, and utterly beautiful man could care about him so much... but it was something he cherished. It was his hope that it never came to an end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning forward, Brian slanted his lips against Justin's, a sigh of contentment escaping both men's lips. This was where they were at their best. Together, it was like the world was in the palm of their hands. Brian wondered if that was what love was. If it was, he hoped to keep a grasp on it for a long time to come. "No," Brian finally whispered. "It's not a sacrifice at all. I am exactly where I want to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling Justin tightly into his arms, Brian finished his thought in his mind, hopeful that someday he would be able to communicate his feelings to his adorable blond. Not only was he where he wanted to be... he knew he was where he would always want to be. If things went his way, it would be how things would always be for them.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Well?" Sapperstein snarled into the phone. "Have you found them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Gary." Kip's eyes stared hatefully at what appeared to be Pittsburgh's most elite hotel, knowing Justin was safely ensconced inside with his excessively protective lover. "They are in Pittsburgh. I've tracked down the hotel; I don't have the room information... but there have been some other interesting developments here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary smiled. He knew all about those developments. If not for them, he wouldn't be free to make this move on Justin. "I know all about Craig Taylor's unfortunate demise." He laughed coldly. Craig Taylor's death was anything but a source of sadness for him. "Is Justin involved in that at all? I've had reports that his mother had resurfaced, and is now in custody. However, the details are sketchy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rumor has it that she has been charged with Taylor's murder; however, nothing has gone to court yet. Justin has visited her." Kip sneered deliberately. "Although, with his ever present watchdog at his side."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't doubt that..." Gary hissed. He despised Brian Kinney more than any man. He had managed to secure and claim what should have been his. Much as he had done at the time, he vowed it to be only temporary. He would have Justin in his bed, and under his control. Once he had him, the boy would pay for all of the trouble he had caused. He would pay in so many ways. "What about Kinney's personal security? Are they around?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but not always with him and Justin." Kip's eyes grew alive with excitement, knowing he was about to tell his much interested boss something he didn't already know. "That's the new development you don't know about yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's attention focused totally on Kip's voice. For some reason, he believed Kip was about to show his usefulness, giving him some information that would be beneficial in meeting his goals. "Well? What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney has acquired custody of his young son. He is always guarded, whether with his father or not." Kip cackled in menacing glee. "HIs weaknesses are only growing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't that interesting..." Gary murmured absently. Oh yes, it was more than interesting. For once, Kip was exactly correct. Kinney was weak now, more so than he could have ever expected. He knew exactly how to prey on weakness. Once he did, Kinney would be devastated, and Justin would be his - just as he always should have been.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm booking a flight to Pittsburgh in the morning." Gary's eyes fell to the framed poster he had of Justin on his wall, an erotic pose he had taken of him at his club... one that he couldn't wait to see him projecting again. It wouldn't be much longer now. Justin would be under his control again. This time, he would have everything. When he was finished with the hot, and aggravating little blond, Kinney wouldn't want what remained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip's eyes widened, more than a bit surprised that his boss was moving so quickly. He had thought he would wait until Kinney brought Justin back to New York. Although, knowing how obsessed Gary was with Justin, it really wasn't much of a surprise. "Okay. What do you want me to do in the meantime?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary laughed menacingly. "I'm about to tell you just that. Listen carefully; I will not tolerate any mistakes." He paused for a moment, making certain he had Kip's full attention. "Now, this is what I want you to do..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	25. Chapter 25

"Daddy! Justin!" Gus exclaimed in glee as he burst into the suite. Running towards his daddy, he launched himself into his arms. He hugged him tightly, his little arms wrapping as tightly around his neck as he could manage. "I missed you, Daddy!" He looked at Justin with a toothy grin. "I missed you too, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at the adorable child, unable to fathom how much he had melted his heart after such a short acquaintance. He guessed it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. After all, they did say - Like father, Like son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian held onto his son tight. He could get used to this. It hadn't quite sunk in that this was his reality now. Him and his son always together. Having Justin with him sweetened the deal more than he could begin to comprehend. "We've been apart for about an hour, Sonny Boy. Daddy missed you too, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, standing to his feet. "I'll just give you two boys some time alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Gus shouted. "Please don't go. I - I have something to ask you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Justin asked, sitting back down and looking attentively into the little boy's earnest face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian settled Gus on his lap, moving him so he was turned to face Justin, more than a little curious himself. "Is something wrong, Gus?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not wrong." He nibbled on his lip uncertainly, his wide eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "I was just wondering when we would be going home to New York? And, uhhhhh, if Justin would be living with us too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked apprehensively at Brian, uncertain how to answer, and what Brian's son hoped to hear. "Only if you're okay with that, Gus."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian released a slow sigh of relief, knowing exactly how his son felt about Justin already. He wasn't sure what this was about, but he knew one thing - Gus was becoming very attached to Justin. Nothing could make him happier than that. He looked towards Ben, frowning when Ben's eyes met his for a long, and tense moment - a shudder coursing through him as he watched Ben walk away to slip out onto the balcony. Chills continued to run up and down his spine as the doors were slid shut behind him. Something was wrong. Ben's deliberate look and motions acted as a silent alert. He would need to speak with him immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that, Justin. I know we'll have so much fun in New York!" Gus turned to face his father with a beaming smile on his face. "Won't we, Daddy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His head jerked back to look down at his son, a question in his eyes, when he asked, "I'm sorry. What was that, Sonny Boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes narrowed on Brian. He never missed a word Gus said to him, or even around him. He was clearly distracted... and not in a good way. Whatever was troubling Brian, he hoped it had nothing to do with him. To his way of thinking - he had already caused Brian more than enough turmoil. He didn't want that pattern to continue. Observing Brian's eyes straying to the balcony where Ben had just escaped to, Justin quickly connected the dots - at least those he could figure out. "Say, Gus... how about some cookies and milk? I know we have some in the kitchenette."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Brian said, when he at last spoke. "I need to speak with Uncle Ben. I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Gus didn't resist at all when his daddy placed him on the sofa next to Justin, a tight smile briefly on Brian's lips as he quickly made his way to the balcony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian could hear Gus' excited voice answering Justin's question of chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin cookies before he slipped out into the cool air, his steps taking him quickly to Ben's side. "You got me out here. What's happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben turned to face Brian, concern etched into the lines of his face. "I didn't want to mention this in front of Gus; I hid it from him while we were out... but, it appears we have a problem. One we hadn't thought to face yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go on..." Brian urged. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wasn't going to like this at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When we were close to the hotel I had a sense of being followed. However, it wasn't normal at all." Ben inhaled deeply, before releasing his breath just as quickly. "The man following us wanted me to know he was there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rage darkened Brian's eyes. "Did you get an ID on the man?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not at first. He was keeping his distance initially; I couldn't chase after him because of Gus. When the man could have turned the corner and fled out of sight, he faced me with a mocking smile on his face." Ben took in a deep breath. "It was Kip."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Brian hissed. "I should have ended this before we left New York!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As I recall, there wasn't time..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian paced, back and forth, in his mind working out what needed to be done next. "Call the security company. Try to get the same man we used the last time. I want you in here, and I want a man on the door."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've already made that call. He should be here within the hour." Ben waited for the remaining instructions, in this moment in complete awe of his employer's ability to remained composed. He was truly remarkable. Few men could carry this off in the heat of learning both his son and lover could be at risk. "I didn't see Sapperstein; however, that doesn't mean anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, "He might not be here, but, my guess is that he will be soon. We need to be ready. I made a bad judgment call. I thought he'd wait until Justin was back in New York. I guess he got impatient, as well as cocky that Craig Taylor was no longer around to pull his strings."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It made sense that he would strike on his home turf. Then again, nothing makes sense with a lunatic like Gary Sapperstein." Ben watched Brian closely, for once, unable to read him. Brian was obviously distressed, and enraged at once. His enemies really didn't stand a chance. "What should I do next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Call our people in New York. Find out where Sapperstein is, and what he's doing. I want him tailed - morning, noon and night. That is - if he is still in New York." Brian stilled his movements, his eyes staring sightlessly ahead, a murderous rage burning within him. "I'm going to find Kip and end his involvement. The prick meant for you to see him... on the Sap's orders I'm sure. Sap is playing head games with me. They will both be sorry they brought my son into this war."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben eyed Brian warily. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A savage smile twisted Brian's lips. "I'm going to chase Sap's little rat down and do what I should have done in New York. It shouldn't be very difficult. Neither one of them are very smart... and clearly, Kip's keeping an eye on Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing as extreme dread assailed him, Ben asked, "Are you going to kill him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned to face Ben, the murderous expression far from gone from his expression. His voice was encased in the thickest ice when he spoke, "You won't be involved in this, Ben - no matter what I decide to do. I want you to stay here with Justin and Gus. The less you know of my actions the better."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Ben protested. "I don't care how you handle this." Wincing at Brian's penetrating stare, he shrugged his shoulders in silent admission. "Okay, maybe I care... but, I won't interfere. Bottom line is simple - my job is to protect you. We can get someone else to watch over Justin and Gus. They will be safe in the hotel with the guard stationed outside. I should come with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in adamant denial, Brian curtly responded, "No. I have a plan, and I won't be at risk, Ben. I need to do this alone. More important than that, I need to know that Justin and Gus are protected while I am fixing this. I am asking you to respect that, and give me that peace of mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll guard them with my life... you know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his eyes suddenly filled with pain when he surprised them both by saying, "I'm counting on that, Ben. They mean everything to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled. "I know that too. Good luck, Brian. We'll all be here when it's done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Waiting until Ben exited the balcony, Brian reached for his phone, dialing a number he never thought to use. He smiled coldly as it began to ring. It was nice having people owe him favors - especially ones ideally suited for certain tasks. "Vinnie..." Brian spoke crisply into the phone. "Brian Kinney here. It's been a long time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vinnie's eyes widened. There could only be one reason for this call. His debt was being called in. Years ago, Brian had bailed him out of massive debts he had surmounted with various loan sharks. If not for Brian, he would be dead now. He had never been sure why Brian had helped him out, all that really mattered was that he had, and in doing so - he owed him a great deal. "Brian..." he answered nervously. "It's good to hear from you. I hope you've been well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been better. I won't keep you long; I realize time is valuable for both of us. I need a favor. A special handling of what has become a problematic situation." Brian smiled savagely, knowing these actions would instill fear in Gary Sapperstein more than anything. He operated under the illusion that his nemesis wouldn't get his hands dirty - that he would play within civilized boundaries. That was where he had made his fatal mistake. No one threatened the ones he loved. That lesson would be realized by the Sap quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, immediately understanding what Brian wanted, just not to what extreme, Vinnie cautiously asked, "How final do you want the resolution?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want it so he can _never_ hurt anyone I care about again." Brian wasn't going to tell him to kill Kip; although, he was fairly certain Vinnie would do exactly that. "I leave this in your capable hands."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me a time and place, Brian. I'll make this problem go away for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm heading out to find him now; once I do, I'll call you." Brian was only slightly surprised at the lengths he was going to now; it was a line he had never crossed, but one he did now without any remorse. This couldn't end without violence. He had known that from the beginning; it was time for this nightmare to end.  
  
  
  
  
  
The message to Gary Sapperstein would be loud and clear. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect what belonged to him. The Sap would be alone and defenseless. What would be more daunting for Sapperstein was the knowledge that Brian would be coming for him next. The criminal aspects meant nothing to him in regards to Justin and Gus. They could never be safe with Sapperstein around. He wasn't sure how Justin would respond to such savagery... but, that wasn't something that would deter him. Protecting the man that he loved, along with his son, was all that truly mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once this was resolved, Brian decided it would be time to do what he had never thought to do with any man. As much as he had previously abhorred speaking the words to his lover, he realized it was time. Justin needed to hear them, and for the first time, he really wanted to say them. He loved Justin Taylor. It was time his special little blond understood how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : WARNING - This is where some true angst really comes to visit. Please hang in there with me; I will make sure everything works out, as always. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched with a wide-eyed expression as Brian rushed from the balcony, his steps taking him on an obvious path to the door of their suite. He was going out without a word to either him or Gus? He had known something was wrong the moment he'd followed Ben out to the balcony... but, now he knew for sure. Whatever the news had been, it had Brian acting hurriedly now. He had to find out what it was; however, even more important than that - he needed to find a way to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian! Wait!" Justin rushed after his lover - this time, he was determined to have a say in what was happening... most especially, since he felt the problem revolved around him once again. He clutched at his arm, his eyes widening further when he felt Brian's arm tensing in response. Yeah. Something was very wrong. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Stretching his neck in slow circles, Brian tried to effect an unconcerned look on his face before he turned to face his all too perceptive blond. He didn't need him slipping out and following him. As much as he knew he could handle any of the Kip's of this world - he still didn't want Justin in the middle. These fuckers had put him through enough already. Slowly turning, Brian cast a pointed look to the hand that attempted to restrain him, forcing his sternest look on the hand that wouldn't be enough to stop him from what he needed to do. "I have an errand to run, Justin. It shouldn't take long. Just relax here with Gus, and Ben, and we'll have dinner later."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben and Gus just went out... right before you came back out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore explicitly. "Where the fuck did they go? I told Ben to stay here with you and Gus. What could be more important than my orders!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled. "That would be your persistent son. He begged me to take him to the pool; I was setting out to take him, but Ben stepped in and said he would do it. He told me to stay here inside until either you or he returned."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tenacious little shit always gets what he wants." Brian smiled briefly, his eyes warming as they always did when he spoke of his son. Perhaps that was best. Ben could keep his focus better if only watching one of them; the guard outside should be protection enough until he returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh huh. Like father, like son." Justin smirked, his smile quickly fading when he couldn't fail but to observe the tension, and worry on Brian's face. "Talk to me, Brian. I thought we were in this together. I have a right to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "Yeah, you do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached down to clasp Brian's hands in his own, squeezing them gently, yet firmly. "What is it? Maybe I can help."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not this time, Sunshine." Brian rolled his lips under, barely refraining from telling the precious blond how much he cared about him... but, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted so much more for his declaration. "It's about Sapperstein."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fear instantly registered in Justin's eyes, his lashes fluttering several times, before he croaked, "G-Gary? What about him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben spotted Kip here in Pittsburgh. He wanted to be seen. So far the Sap hasn't appeared, but, where there's one, the other won't be far behind." Brian's lips twisted into a snarl, hatred swelling in him for both men. He couldn't wait to rid Justin of this nightmare. His plans for Kip would only be the first step.  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-he's coming for me, then..." Justin's lip quivered slightly when he spoke the words. He'd always known it would happen, he had just thought it would be in New York. What he hated the most was in realizing he hadn't put the fear of Gary Sapperstein behind him. No matter how safe, and content he felt with Brian, his fear of Gary and all of the vile desires the demented man had for him continued to evoke terror in him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "It's hard to say with the Sap. He could be playing a mind game with us, trying to see if he can make us jump and make a mistake... or he could be coming. It's clear that he wanted us to know Kip was here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." Justin agreed hollowly. "He isn't happy unless he's playing his mind games. This is just another one of them." His lips compressing into a tight line, Justin realized he had to stop living in his fear of Gary Sapperstein. He had a new life now. Gary couldn't hurt him. He had everything he had ever wanted here with Brian and Gus. That depraved lunatic wasn't going to take that away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have this under control, Justin. All I need is for you to stay here, and out of sight. I'll be back very soon. I can't deal with this if I'm worried about you." Brian probed Justin's eyes intently. "Promise me that you won't try to slip past the guard and follow me---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin had no intentions of following. Kip was only a mere tool, and not a very effective one at that. He knew what he had to do... what he had feared it would always come down to. Knowing that Brian wouldn't budge an inch until he gave his promise, Justin nodded, his voice breaking when he answered, "I promise, Brian. I - I won't follow you. I've caused you enough trouble... I won't cause you any more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Satisfied that Justin wouldn't follow, yet not liking the tone and context of his words, Brian released Justin's hands to slide them upwards to frame his face. He looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes, his voice fervent when he spoke, "Now listen here, Justin Taylor. You haven't caused me any trouble. I am here because I want to be here. Our arrangement was tossed out the window. Remember?" When Justin nodded his agreement, Brian continued, "No matter what - I am here with you. This is the only place I want to be. Got that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A tremulous smile curved Justin's lips. If only they could have that happily ever after. It was all he wanted. But, thanks to Gary, that didn't look likely to happen now... at least, not at the moment. He had to finish this. Now that he thought about it, he felt foolish not to have realized it sooner. He was the only one that could end this. When he did, everything would be fine. Leaning forward, Justin smashed his lips against Brian's, kissing him with all the fire that burned within him. He loved this man so fucking much. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. He hoped Brian would understand that in time. Either way, he had to do this. It was the only way they could ever have a future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's mouth moved with yearning, and intense feeling over Justin's, separating from him the last thing he wanted to do. "I won't be long..." he whispered gruffly, reluctantly pulling free from his lover, vowing to himself this nightmare would be over for the both of them very soon. His eyes running over Justin's soft, and almost haunted expression, Brian frowned, unsure of the look on his face, yet knowing now wasn't the time to question it. He had to handle Kip. Then, Gary Sapperstein would be next. Once that was finished, his precious blond would be safe. Then, they could truly start a life together. Brian knew he wanted that more than anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
After further clinging kisses, and whispered goodbyes, Justin watched Brian slip from the suite, his eyes briefly touching on the guard before he closed the door and locked it behind him. He moved lethargically to the window and watched as Brian exited the hotel, and rushed along the pavement. Reaching into his pocket, Justin tapped in the phone number he had never expected to call again. It was time, though. Hopefully, this ended it once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..." he voice rasped into the phone. At the lack of a response, Gary Sapperstein looked at the caller ID on the incoming call, a menacing snicker following. "Well, well. Is it really my little runaway stripper? I didn't think you had the balls to go against your watch dog."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's hand shook as he listened to the vicious, and clearly disturbed voice reaching out to him. Fuck. He hoped he knew what he was doing. This call was to be his stand against the man that continued to seek victimizing him. Gary wasn't used to him displaying any form of strength. Convincing Sapperstein that it now existed could be his only chance of ending this war peacefully. "I'm not your anything, Gary." Forcing his voice to remain calm, and appear unaffected was more difficult than he could have ever imagined. "This shit needs to stop. You can't beat Brian; I think you know that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obviously, if I have you calling me now; I'm doing just fine, sweet cheeks. I was just about to catch a plane to Pittsburgh; however, I have a better idea." Gary's hand reached into his pants, his fingers rubbing at his dick, the organ bursting to sudden life the moment he heard Justin's voice on the phone. Justin reaching out meant one thing. He was desperate. Preying on that would be so easy to do now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You need to forget this, Gary! Brian doesn't mess around! He will make you pay for this. Do yourself a favor and forget about me!" Justin implored of him, hoping where hope didn't exist that Gary would be reasonable for once.  
  
  
  
  
  
An evil, cunning laugh followed. "I don't think so, my little pet. I never let go of what's mine. Even though you allowed Kinney to sully what belongs to me - I still own you until I say otherwise. Get that into your head, and get back here where you belong!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. He had hoped scare tactics might work. What rational man wasn't frightened of an enraged Brian Kinney? Obviously, Gary didn't have that much common sense. "You're a fool, Gary. Brian is hunting Kip now. You will be next. Fuck! Use your head, man. Let me tell him you've given up on me, and maybe he'll end it. Please, Gary. I'm begging you here. Let this be over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's lips twisted savagely, hatred shining in his eyes. Fucking Kinney! Justin was clearly besotted with the man. That wouldn't matter for much longer, though. He would violate that perfect blond boy in ways he couldn't begin to imagine. Kinney wouldn't want what was left. "Begging sounds so hot coming from your sweet little lips. I can't wait to feel them around my cock. I've been waiting so long to feel that again - that and so much more." A cold, smile curved his lips, in this moment he wished Justin could see how hopeless his resistance was. His love for Kinney made it so. He would capitalize fully on that. "Tell me, Justin - who are you truly begging for? Is it yourself, your lover... or could it be his innocent little boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Justin gasped, his terror making him oblivious to the trap he had not only walked into... but now was closing around him. "You keep away from him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no interest in the child." Gary paused briefly, his voice becoming heavy with lust, when he spoke the words they both knew to be true. "I just want you, Justin. I don't care how you manage to slip away - all that matters is that you do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm guarded. I can't slip away!" Justin's trembling began anew. Fuck! What was he going to do now? This call had been a mistake. But... Gary knew about Gus. He couldn't take the chance of this sick freak laying his hands on him. Brian would never survive that horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary noisily yawned to demonstrate his boredom. "I'll have a one-way ticket on the next flight to JFK waiting for you. Be on it, Justin. If you're not, I'll take what means the most to your precious lover... and I think we both know who that is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He will never let me go without a fight, Gary! You are starting a war that you can't win!" Justin's heart lurched in his throat upon realizing what Gary intended to force him to do. His mind worked frantically, trying to find a way to stop him. He had to tell Brian. Surely he could figure a way out of this mess. But... that was what this call had been all about. He had wanted to fix this himself. Brian was always saving him. It was time he saved not only himself, but all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mockingly laughing, Gary told him, "I already have won, sweetheart." A calculating look entered his eyes. "Unless, you want me to get my hands on, hmmmm, what was his name? Oh right. Gus, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Justin exploded. "Brian will kill you... if I don't kill you first! You know, I can tell Brian. He can have Gus and me away from here before you can step on that plane."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up, and get your ass here. I know what hotel you are in now, Justin. Your lover isn't the only one with connections; I have some too. I have a feeling mine are much more unsavory than any Kinney might have. Disappoint me, and I will use them! This is your only chance to save that little boy. Miss your flight, and the kid is gone - forever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: What will our sensitive little blond do? Apparently, this story isn't appearing to be ending anytime soon. I have been trying to work towards resolving various issues in order to reach that point; but, the plot just keeps growing! Perhaps, it's my subconscious not wanting me to stop writing this one. Regardless of that - as much as I am trying to move things to an ending, obviously it's not happening for awhile yet. Again, thank you for reading. More to come as soon as I can! :)_**

 


	27. Chapter 27

Justin paced in the large suite; he didn't know what to do. The more sensible part of him screamed at him to call Brian. There wasn't a doubt he would know what to do... but, what if Gary found out? Could he really get to them that easily? Gary had never seemed that powerful to him back in New York, in his mind, he had only been more of a menacing bully. However, a man as twisted as Gary Sapperstein would have connections. He didn't doubt he could find someone to carry out his vile plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't pack a bag. Slipping past the guard stationed at his door would be difficult enough... doing so while carrying luggage would be impossible. His steps moving even more frantically, back and forth, across the thick carpet, Justin couldn't believe he was actually considering Gary's ultimatum. He was really going to sneak out of here and walk directly into a trap that he knew would once again place him helplessly under Gary's control. The roles had changed to a certain degree, but, the end result was still the same. Being financially secure didn't change the fact that Gary Sapperstein had leverage over him still, only this time it was more solid. Now, it centered around his desire to keep the people he loved safe. He knew that Brian could take care of himself... but, little Gus - that was another matter. If there was anything he could do to protect Brian's son... he knew he had to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Justin began to compose a text message. He wouldn't send it until he was safely at the airport, but, he had to let Brian know he was okay... and that he was doing what he had to do. This could spell the end of their relationship; more than anything, he hoped that wasn't the case. However, it was a reality he had to consider. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would come after him. Letting him do this on his own just wasn't Brian's way. The only way that would be avoided is if Brian believed he had left him because he no longer wanted to be with him. He wished he had a way of convincing Brian of that; well, one part of him wished that. Justin decided his acting skills weren't good enough to achieve that. Brian knew him entirely too well. His only hope was in making Brian understand this was how things needed to be. As aware as he was of Brian's protective instincts for his son, he didn't delude himself into thinking Brian would be that understanding. Right now, that didn't matter. Protecting Gus was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _By the time you get this I'll be on my way to New York. I have to do this, Brian. I hope you understand that. I can't let you keep taking all the risks. It's time I took some too. Take care of Gus. He's what matters the most. I hope we'll be together again. Never forget how much I care about you - both of you..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin saved the message as a draft, barely looking at the buttons he pushed, quickly pocketing his phone before moving to the door to make what he hoped to be a speedy, and unhindered escape. Seeing the anxious look on the guard's face, Justin initially tried to reassure him. "Uhhh, I'm going to join Gus and Ben at the pool. I can't stand being here alone..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Understandable, Sir." He looked at Justin's attire, a frown piercing his brow. "Aren't you forgetting your swimwear, Mr. Taylor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking down, knowing how much he sucked at lying, Justin said, "Oh, well, I have my trunks on underneath. I know Ben took plenty of towels for him and Gus."  
  
  
  
  
  
He continued to eye the young man suspiciously, thinking to himself how difficult the younger generation always made his work. They couldn't stay in one place for long. Realizing the generous fee Mr. Kinney was paying him to see to his loved ones safety, he decided such disturbances shouldn't be so much of a sacrifice. "Very well, Sir. I'll come with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Justin protested, biting his lip when he realized he had sounded far too anxious. "I - I mean, aren't you supposed to stay at the door? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take my chances, Mr. Taylor. And, I think Mr. Kinney cares a bit more about me protecting the people that are staying in this room, than the actual room itself." Watching Justin patiently, he asked him, "Are you ready to go now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, nodding his head in response. Perhaps this was a sign that running wasn't the right thing to do. Another thought came to mind. Ben. He would know what to do. There was one thing he knew with utmost certainty - Ben Bruckner was fiercely loyal to both Brian and his young son. He would do whatever kept them safe. It was unlikely that Ben would agree that Justin going to Gary was the right thing to do... but, if it was the only way to protect Brian and Gus, he just might. Seeing how his escape from his own private security wasn't happening right now, appealing to Ben was his only chance. "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
As he preceded the alert guard into the elevator, Justin hoped he was ready. He had to convince Ben that letting him go was in the best interest of his employer's well being, whether his boss agreed with that or not. No matter how he went about this vital discussion, Justin knew one thing - it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he snatched the cell phone from Kip's hand, viciously he smashed it against the pavement, watching as it shattered into dozens of pieces. "Oh no. It appears that I've destroyed your phone." Brian's face looked anything but remorseful. "I do hope that call wasn't _too_ important."

  
  
  
  
  
"Have your fun, Kinney. While you waste time here with me, Gary is working on Justin." He snickered as uncertainty flashed across Brian's face. "It appears my distracting presence was very effective. Perhaps Gary is the smarter man."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sapperstein is a bigger fool than you if he even attempts to contact Justin." Brian's nostrils flared as he was filled with sudden apprehension. Could Sapperstein be here? They had been watching for him. Surely he couldn't arrive undetected. Opening his phone, a frown pierced his brow when he read a text message from Justin. Why hadn't he heard the alert? He read the cryptic message, explicit profanities erupting from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kip laughed, not seeing the group of men approaching from the other end of the alley, his attention rapt on Brian Kinney's world beginning to fall apart. "Awwww, it seems someone got some bad news. I wouldn't worry about your precious Justin being neglected, though. I'm sure Gary will have his hands on him soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I had the time to finish you myself..." Brian hissed. "As it is - I have bigger fish to fry." He smiled tightly. "It's been a pleasure, Kip. Knowing how your day will end will be even more of one..." Brian nodded to the approaching men, his eyes meeting one man's in particular. Even though, this was to even out a debt owed to him, Brian felt compensation was in order. He pulled out a money clip that was securing a thick wad of bills. Extending it into the other man's hands, Brian told him, "Our debt is now paid... here is a little bonus for your trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Vinnie didn't speak Brian's name in front of his men. There wasn't any need, and it was a form of respect not to divulge anything that would connect Brian to the impending crime later. "This vermin won't cause you any further grief."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't smile, nor acknowledge the avowal. He walked away, not really wanting to be a full party of what would happen next. As ruthless as he had always been, he had never gone this far. He didn't feel quite right about it... however, protecting Justin and Gus was all that mattered now. He didn't trust the wheels of justice here. To his way of thinking, this was the only way to be certain of their safety.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he walked away, Brian was about to call Justin, when the phone began to ring, but not from his lover. It was Ben. That in itself was reason for alarm. Ben knew what he was doing now; he wouldn't interrupt without good cause. Taking a deep breath, Brian snapped into the phone, "Tell me that you're with Justin, and that he is _not_ gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben walked further away from the pool, nodding to the guard briefly. He covered the mouthpiece when he spoke, "This will just take a minute. Keep an eye on both of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem, Ben?" Brian growled, Ben's delay and orders to the guard not being missed by him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Ben tried to figure out the best way to divulge what Justin had only moments ago confided to him. He couldn't think of an easy way to say any of it. Brian's temper would be explosive, and with good reason. He just hoped he could neutralize it. "Justin called Sapperstein."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's steps became sharper, his eyes filled with ice, when he spoke, "He did what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Apparently, he felt he needed to take a more active role in what was happening... and that he was the only one that could end it. If not for a very alert guard, Justin would be en route to New York right now. Sapperstein threatened Justin with Gus' safety if he didn't comply. Justin would have walked right into his trap."  
  
  
  
  
  
His free hand clenching into one fist after another at his side, Brian's eyes became wild with rage. Had anyone looked into them, they would have seen the murderous intent blazing in them. "I will finish this today. There will be no more traps for the Sap to spring."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben swallowed, his eyes watching Gus and Justin at the pool, when he warily asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I should have done before we left New York!" Brian hissed, barely able to keep his voice low enough not to be overheard by those passing him on the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian... think this through. You have too much to lose now. Don't risk your life for the worthless Gary Sapperstein."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted derisively. "I'm not risking anything; sometimes, I think you forget who I am, Benjamin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Brian. I don't forget. However, I have seen how much you have changed since Justin came into your life. Losing him would be devastating to you now. I'd hate to see you go through that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't lose him, Ben." Brian glanced at his watch, quickly checking the time. "I want you to remain in a group. Have Michael and Debbie stay with you and Gus. I want Justin and Gus under constant supervision until I return."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyes closed before reopening them. "Return?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Justin won't be on that plane to New York... but, I will be. Sapperstein will never threaten Justin or anyone I care about again." A cold smile of anticipation curved Brian's lips as he thought of the trap he would set for the repugnant man. Sapperstein had committed so many atrocities against Justin that he intended to see avenged. Unlike Kip's ending, he would watch and participate in the fall of Gary Sapperstein.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had always known this day would come for him and the Sap; only one variable had been altered. No longer was it simply revenge. Now, it was a matter of justice. In the end, both would be served, and the two men he loved would be safe again. And, that was all that truly mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 

_**A/N: I know there will be some that question Brian's decisions here. He did choose a rather violent, although permanent solution. However, in keeping with his more ruthless and protective characteristics, I think doing anything less would have changed his character - in this world - too drastically. He might be crazy about our favorite blond, but he hasn't lost his dark edge, either. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _

 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** : Just a heads up regarding my other story updates - I am working on this one exclusively until it's finished. We are in the final chapters now. There will be three parts remaining; this post is part one, and I have the next one nearly finished. I am hoping to have this one completely posted over the next several days. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian stepped from the plane, his steps quickly taking to where the moronic Gary Sapperstein stood waiting for Justin. It hadn't been by coincidence that he had chosen the same flight; he had barely made it on time, and had to accept coach accommodations. His tenacious little blond might have to answer for _that_ on his return. He scowled as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Powering it back on immediately after his landing hadn't been the best of decisions. There wasn't a doubt in his mind who would be on the other end. For certain, it would be Mother Hen Ben. He hadn't had the time to divulge his plan with Ben. Had he been able to do so, Ben would be a lot less worried now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed as he made his way down the ramp and out into the waiting area. Sapperstein's end would be quite amusing. A case of poetic justice if he did say so himself. He had handled it all with a few well placed favors; the eventual cost to him meant absolutely nothing. His hands would be kept clean, and he didn't even need to leave the airport. However, leaving the airport was on his list. He had a special shop he wanted to visit before he journeyed back to Pittsburgh. After the scolding of a lifetime, Brian intended to surprise his adorable little blond with a special gift. Seeing the look on his face would urge him into completing his business with the Sap all the more quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to find his target; as his eyes looked around, he was only slightly amazed to find Sapperstein appeared to be alone. The self-confidence of the man was idiotic. No man that was threatening to take from him what the Sap was attempting to do should ever face that battle alone. In his own mind, it was unthinkable. Advancing forward, seeing that the Sap was only singling out blond-headed passengers that were exiting, he moved up behind him, his hand grasping around his upper arm tightly. "I do believe you and I have some things to discuss..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney..." Sapperstein grumbled. The insipid little blond couldn't even get _this_ right! He was sure he'd convinced Justin this was his only choice... but, obviously, Justin had decided to take a chance. One that he would find a way to cost him - all of them. "What a surprise." He looked over his shoulder, not at all surprised he didn't find Justin in tow. "Where's Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Brian's jaw from the mere sound of Justin's name falling from Sapperstein's lips. It was revolting to him; and, he was thankful this would be the last day he should ever have to be subjected to it again. "Come with me. We need to get a few things straight..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, Kinney." Gary jerked his arm out of Brian's grasp, doing all he could not to draw attention to their disagreement. It was never the wisest of ideas amidst airline personnel... airport security in particular, to look to be one causing a disturbance. "I am going back to my office, and finish what I started!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was precisely what Brian wanted Sapperstein to do; and, why his presence here had been so necessary. Brian's lips curved into a smile that would be enough to give a shark second thoughts; the ice in his eyes only complimenting the savagery in his expression. "By all means, keep pushing me. Poor Kip learned that lesson, didn't he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's face paled. "What about Kip? Are you saying you are responsible for him being out of touch? I know you were with him when his phone mysteriously stopped working. What exactly did you do to him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me? Cell phones today can be so - _unreliable_." Brian effected a look of innocence - a look that both men knew to be blatantly false. "I was taking a walk when I came upon him. I assure you, I left him in one piece." Brian flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his sleeve, his eyes even colder when he spoke. "The streets of Pittsburgh can be just as dangerous as the ones found in New York. It's really hard to say what kind of trouble a disagreeable chump like Kip might find."  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly backing away, Gary sputtered, "Y-you d-don't scare me, Kinney. I'm not finished with you... and m-most certainly not with Justin. I will get to him. I swear that to you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were filled with mockery as he watched the Sap's hasty retreat. He laughed in morbid amusement. Although, knowing he would derive much pleasure in snapping the life from this odious piece of filth... his alternate method would torment the Sap even more. Sapperstein would have a long number of years in prison - a lifetime even - to agonize over all he had lost... Justin in particular. As far as he was concerned, it would be poetic justice at its best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After securing a cab, Brian gave the driver his destination. Once arriving, he paid the driver, along with a handsome tip. Why not, he thought. He was back in New York - even if only for a short part of the day - and he was in a very good mood. Within the hour, Justin's ordeal with Gary Sapperstein would be over. It was time they moved onto a true future. This stop would be the next step in that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Sapperstein slammed into his office, his club manager bursting in almost immediately. "Sir... you need to get out of here. Slip out the back door or something..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded, his eyes wide with dread, not knowing why, but fairly certain whatever had his manager disturbed, it would have something to do with Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Feds are here. They said they had a major tip of drugs on the premises. Uhhhh, they're at your house too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Gary hissed, rushing to his safe, he unlocked it, reaching inside, he withdrew bundles of cash he had stashed away for an emergency. "I just had a party last night. There are men tied up, probably still drugged out of their minds. But... the club should be clean. I don't keep my shit here; at least, not enough to matter."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door unceremoniously opened from behind him, two Federal agents covered in vests aggressively approaching. They held up two filled duffel bags with narcotics of the worst kind. "Clean, you say? We're just getting started here." They stopped within a few feet of the man that was clearly looking to run. "We'll take that too, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's my money. I own this club; you can't just confiscate everything in sight!" Gary argued, his eyes nervously assessing the both of them. "I don't even see a warrant on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, the senior agent spoke to his partner, "Parker, show Mr. Sapperstein the warrants." Clearing his throat, the agent in charge queried, "You are Gary Sapperstein... are you not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding curtly, knowing there was no way to get out of that, Gary snatched the warrants from them, his eyes bulging as he read that they covered his home and club. Fucking Kinney! No wonder he had been so fucking cocky. That son-of-a-bitch had set him up. "I - I swear, this shit isn't mine. I've been set up... and I know by who. You've got to listen to me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sapperstein, you are under arrest for drug trafficking, and prostitution. Parker will read you your rights."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have the right to remain silent..." Sapperstein's mouth was compressed into a tight line as he was fully Mirandized, he was uncaring when the same process was effected on his club manager. He'd been set up. What the fuck did he care who went down with him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Kinney had went all out to bring him down. They couldn't lock him up forever... at least, he hoped not. He had a score to settle. Now it wasn't only with Justin... but, with his meddling lover as well. He could wait them out. They would never know when he would strike, but, he swore to himself, one day he would...

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"You've made a beautiful selection, Mr. Kinney." The salesman smiled at him, displaying the ring in the velvet box. "Did you need to leave it here for sizing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brian told him, "No. I want to give it to him tonight. If it needs sized, we can return."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course." Accepting the offered credit card, he hopefully asked, "Is there anything else I can show you today, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, only I want two of these rings... a matching set." Brian smiled as the dollar signs leading to a very sizable commission sparkled in the salesman's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His heart fluttering in his chest, his hand slightly trembled as he completed the sale, quickly returning both with the receipt, rings, and the insurance information. "There you are, Sir. Please let me know if we can be of further assistance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Brian reached into his pocket, withdrawing a sizable money clip, he pulled off five, fresh one-hundred dollar bills. He pushed it to the extremely helpful salesman. "This is in addition to your commission. Have a good day." Brian winked before he went through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was whistling as he stepped out onto Park Avenue, hailing a cab almost immediately. "JFK Airport." He patted the velvet boxes that lined his inner pockets, finding it almost incomprehensible his actions of today. What he had ensured to befall the Sap today wasn't anything truly remarkable. Prison was the exact end he thought that depraved, corrupter of innocents should have... but, the very thought of proposing marriage to another man - never in a million years would he have thought that to be his reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he neared the airport, Brian reflected on his initial meeting with Justin, quickly leading up to his offer. He could have never imagined such a scandalous, and illicit arrangement turning into the love of a lifetime; however, that was exactly what had happened. Now, he would go to Justin with another kind of offer. This one, wouldn't have a set ending... at least, he hoped it didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This one would be contractual in the heart, and with a marriage license to legally seal the deal. And... far more important than the legal paperwork was that this one was designed to last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** : This is the last chapter of this story; however, there **will** be an epilogue. I do hope you have enjoyed it! Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Ben's voice was more than slightly anxious as he spoke into the phone. He had no idea what Brian was facing in New York, but, taking Justin anywhere until the issue with Sapperstein was resolved wasn't something Brian would sanction. "Brian, I'm glad I caught you. Uhhhh, it's not a bad time, is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes narrowed on the tension in Ben's voice. Something was wrong. "Everything is fine; I'm actually about to catch a flight back to Pittsburgh."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So soon?" Ben had momentarily forgotten about the reason behind his call - and that wasn't something to happen easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. "I had a plan that couldn't fail; I'll explain it in full when I get back. Suffice it to say - Justin's troubles with Sapperstein are now over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's wonderful, Brian." Ben's face broke into a bright, exuberant smile, relief falling from his shoulders almost instantly. "Should I tell Justin anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just tell him that it's over, and that I'll be there tonight." Brian thought of the rings that were a solid weight in his pocket, unable to believe how anxious he was to share them with him. "I have a favor to ask..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. The dark cloud was lifted from Justin at long last; there wasn't a doubt in his mind what Brian wanted. "You want me and Michael to take care of Gus tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it's not too much to ask." Brian frowned as he thought about it. "You haven't had any time off on this 'supposed' vacation you initially took to Pittsburgh. If you don't want to do it, I will understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't say another word, Bri. Consider it done." Ben bit his lip thoughtfully, thinking this might be the time to approach the subject - when Brian was in such a good mood. "I was thinking maybe Lindsay could spend some time with Gus - supervised, of course. What if I take Gus over to Debbie's, and we invite her for dinner. Would you have a problem with that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Brian's cheek. Yeah, he still had issues with Lindsay... big ones. But... he knew he had to relent at times. And, with Ben around, he didn't worry as much. No matter how happy Gus seemed to be with him and Justin, he knew he missed his mom too. There were times he would see that sadness in his eyes. It was fleeting, but it existed. In some capacity or another, Gus did need his mother in his life. "I think I'll always have problems with Lindsay, but, as long as you are there, I won't object. Just make sure she and Gus are always in your sights."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not a problem, Brian. I won't stray far from them. This will mean a lot to Gus." Suddenly, he remembered the reason for his call. The end of Sapperstein had pushed everything else out of his mind. "The reason I called was that Jennifer's lawyer called, and they wanted Justin to come to judge's chambers for a meeting with the prosecuting attorney, and the judge."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned. "That's odd. A trial date hasn't even been set. With it being an election year, the prosecutor isn't wanting a front page story backfiring on him. This could be very good news."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think Jennifer's lawyer has been applying a bit of pressure to settle... and, it just might pay off. They want to set this up immediately - before the weekend. I didn't want to take Justin unless you thought it was safe; however, if you want to be there, we could postpone as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Barely able to hear over the pages for his flight being announced, Brian told him, "It's time for me to board... but, go ahead and take Justin to the meeting. It might not be wise to let them have second thoughts..." As he ended the call, and boarded his flight, Brian thought this could turn out being the most perfect of days.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin could barely breathe as they slid into the back of the limousine, the driver heading back in the direction of the hotel. "I can't believe it, Ben. My mom is actually going to go free... and without a trial. It's unbelievable."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your mother has a damned good lawyer. He pushed the prosecutor hard on this. Your mom was a former victim of domestic violence, and you were as well. I think he was mostly worried about your testimony corroborating that. Being up for re-election, he comes out of it looking the hero. Not only did he save the taxpayers money by not prosecuting a woman that would have clearly been acquitted on temporary insanity, he also won the female vote. It's a win for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scrunching up his nose, Justin muttered, "I hate politicians... but, in this case, it worked for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That it did." Ben smiled at Justin warmly. "This has been a good day for you; and, Brian should be back within the hour."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did he say what happened with Gary? I can't believe it's over..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. He didn't say. When I talked to him, he was about to get on his plane. There really wasn't any time. However... he did state that he had special plans for the two of you tonight. I will be taking Gus out for the evening..." Ben had a slight inkling what those plans could entail, at least he hoped he was right. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian loved Justin. He couldn't think of anything better than the two of them settled down together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip anxiously. "He's going to yell at me. I was so stupid to call Gary. It could have been a disaster..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It could have been, but, you did the right thing in the end. I'm sure Brian will remember that..." Ben averted his gaze, unable to say that last part with a straight face. He knew Brian too well. A lecture would definitely be coming Justin's way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so..." Justin was silent for the rest of the ride, his mind filled with all that had happened today. First, he'd found out that Gary was no longer a threat, and now, his mom was free to return to living her life. What that meant for him and his mom he wasn't sure. Despite what she had done to save his life, and his efforts to save her from prison, so much time had passed between them. She had abandoned him at a time when he needed her most; he wasn't sure they could come back from that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben patted Justin soothingly on the leg, his smile was warm and genuine. "I wouldn't worry too much, Justin. It's hard to explain since you didn't know him from before, but, you've managed the impossible. You tamed the beast. He might grumble for a bit; in fact, I'm sure he will, but, you've got him all wrapped up. All you have to do is reel him in."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed. "I intend to do that, Ben, because there isn't anything I want more than that..."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian closed the suite door behind him, a scowl on his face as he stared at Justin staring down at the depressing Pittsburgh view. Why did the boy stare at it so much? He surely didn't like this pathetic little berg. How could he? Then, he remembered Justin's actions of this morning. He was probably nervous of facing the lion. He had good reason to be. Justin had been prepared to risk his life, a risk that had been unnecessary. He couldn't let that go without discussion. They needed to firmly establish that he would never take such a chance again. A lump settled in his throat when he thought of all the things that could have happened. If not for the guard, and mostly Ben, he could have lost him. Fuck. He couldn't bear to even think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer, Brian slipped unobtrusively behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, his lips nuzzling into the neck that turned eagerly into him. "My sacrificial little lamb..." Brian purred, his hands tightening around Justin's waist, for the moment, just relishing the feel of him back in his arms again. "You are so lucky I have an alert staff. I can't believe you would have considered going to him! I just don't get what you were thinking!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin spun around, his eyes urgently seeking Brian's; astoundingly, he didn't see censure in them. What did surprise him was the level of anxiety in them - it was the look of true anguish. Justin had to look away; seeing such stark pain in this controlling man wasn't something that came easy to him. "B-Brian... I never meant to distress you in any way. I'm not sure what I was thinking, I only know that Gary scared the hell out of me - and not just for me, but for Gus as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inhaled deeply, his hands reaching up to frame Justin's face in his hands. "Look at me, Justin." He waited for those soulful eyes to affix attentively to him. "Have I ever given you cause to think that I can't take care of both you... and my son?" Watching as Justin's head shook back and forth, Brian eyes moved fervently over Justin's face, his expression remaining stern, while a part of him only wanted to pull him close and tell him how worried he had been. "This can't happen again. The Sap might be a thing of the past, but, there's always going to be an enemy somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll remember... I just wanted to help." Justin's bottom lip pushed out in a semblance of a pout, his voice almost petulant when he spoke, "I got tired of you taking all the risks; ones that were mine to take. I wanted to make a difference too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing deeply, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist, moving to pull him tightly against him. "Sentimental little twat. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sniffled in Brian's arms. It had been such a traumatic visit to Pittsburgh. He was more than ready to go home, and back to what he hoped to be a life with Brian. More than anything, he wanted to put this all behind him. He only hoped that Brian wanted that too. "I just want to go home. Do you think we can do that soon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anytime you want." Brian placed a lingering kiss along the side of Justin's neck. "It sounds as if our business is complete here. Ben told me the news about your mom. That is surprising, and wonderful."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling back, Justin smiled brightly at his much beloved lover. "It's great... and, I have you to thank for that too. It's hysterical really... but, you've saved my life completely. After how we started, it's nothing short of amazing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Speaking of - how about you come over to the sofa? I'd like to talk to you about something important." At Justin's befuddled, and slightly worried expression. "I hope it will be something you want. On all counts - it will change our lives."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Justin answered apprehensively, allowing Brian to tug him over to the sofa. He sat down next to Brian who was clearly anxious, concern suddenly transforming his previously content expression. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at Justin, his lips rolling under as he thought of how to say what he had never thought to say to another man. "I'm not sure where, or how to start. This is all quite foreign for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, they say the beginning is always a good place..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That it is," Brian agreed. "The beginning. That was certainly a long time ago; I never expected how much our lives could change in such a short amount of time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "Me either. I thought you were an ass, but, I was desperate... and well, you are hot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am." Brian quirked a brow. "To both - if there was ever any doubt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Snorting, Justin responded, "There wasn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seriously, though, I feel like we've been together for a lifetime." A warm, fervent expression filled Brian's face. "Our previous arrangement was just a 'getting to know you' stage; I can see that now. I had never gone so far to get a man. Failure wasn't ever an option. However, now..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now?" Justin prodded, his heart hoping this was leading where he most hoped, yet, his head warning him that was too much to wish for.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took in a deep breath; he released it just as quickly. "I never thought to say this to another man... but, I need to tell you exactly how I feel, and where I hope we go on from there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm listening..." Justin told him, wishing he could keep his heart from shining in his eyes, but knowing how he looked at Brian now, that was the next thing to impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't expect me to say these words often, saying them now is difficult enough." Brian looked directly into Justin's attentive eyes, his own filling with all the love and desire he was feeling for the young man. "I love you, Justin. I think I've loved you for far longer than I know." Brian reached into his pocket, his hand slightly shook when he withdrew the velvet boxes that held what he hoped to be the symbol of their future together. "I am hoping you feel the same, and would like to take a more permanent step to bind our lives together."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian opened the box. Tears began to shimmer in his eyes as the magnitude of Brian's words assailed him. This couldn't be real; it had to be the most perfect of dreams. It just had to be a dream! "Are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his free hand reaching to clasp Justin's tightly in his own. "Yes. I love you, Justin, and I want us to return to New York as partners, but, after our return, I want us to be married." His eyes intently searching Justin's beautiful blue eyes, Brian urgently asked, "Will you marry me, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Beginning to giggle uncontrollably, unable to believe this was happening, Justin flung his arms around Brian's neck, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "Yes, yes, and undoubtedly yes! I will marry you, Brian Kinney." He pulled back to place kisses all over Brian's face, his face shining from the wetness, and complete joy he now felt. "I want that more than anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good..." Brian whispered, a slight catch in his voice, suddenly realizing he was holding his breath as he awaited Justin's answer. "I don't want a long engagement; however, I want it to be so I can be tested before our wedding night. I'm not concerned about the results, but, I want to come to you completely clean."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes widening, not a doubt in his mind about Brian's intentions. "Do you mean that? You - Brian Kinney - are fully prepared to enter into a monogamous relationship!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. It's quite unthinkable, isn't it?" Brian smirked. "Yes, Justin. That's what I want. I haven't been able to look at a man since I met you; I don't want anyone else. Fucking you raw is something I've always fantasized about; on our wedding night, it will become a reality."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin placed a considering look on his face. "Hmmmm. Our wedding night. You aren't saying you plan on abstaining until then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may have tamed a portion of the beast that lives within me... but, let's not be ridiculous. I plan on fucking your hot little ass tonight; in fact, I plan on fucking you - all night long."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then, Mr. Kinney... my future husband to be, let's get on with it..." Justin purred, his eyes smoky and melting under Brian's intense stare. Justin's smile was dreamy as he watched Brian's mouth moving closer. Before their lips could touch, Justin released a heartfelt sigh. "I love you so much, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips tenderly captured Justin's; his tongue sweeping along them, not attempting to move inside until Justin parted his lips to grant him access. "I know you do," Brian told him, his mouth suddenly opening up to swallow Justin's uneven gasps, his lips moving in a smothering motion over the ones of the man he adored. Tomorrow, they would go home, and begin planning the rest of their life together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had never perceived a reality where he would so eagerly yearn for a committed relationship, and yet, that was exactly how he was feeling now. Waiting for the time to pass to slide the ring onto Justin's finger would seem interminable, but, he knew they would have much to do to pass the time. All that mattered was that they had a future together. It was a celebrated future that he approached with open arms. Brian didn't have a doubt that Justin felt exactly the same.

 

TBC

 


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thank you all that have joined me on yet another journey with our favorite boys. It has been quite an adventure, and I have enjoyed it immensely. As much as I always hate saying goodbye to them in a story, that time always comes, and I think we leave them in a good place. I hope you enjoy the ending. Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)

* * *

  
  
  
*****Six Months Later*****  
  
  
  
  
"Brian and Justin, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you are now married! If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, now would be the time to do so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the judge he had handpicked to perform their ceremony, Brian quirked a brow, deciding he had never heard a more idiotic statement in his life. _If_ he wished to seal the marriage with a kiss? The very question was ludicrous. There wasn't ever, and without a doubt, he meant - _ever_ \- come an occasion that he didn't want to claim the most luscious, and in his opinion, the most perfect lips in all of existence. None could compare. His eyes were warm, and filled with a night and lifetime of promises, when he took Justin into his arms. Brian could hear the not so hushed gasps from their friends, at this moment glad that Justin had wanted a quiet ceremony. It hadn't mattered to him either way. For his part, he wanted to celebrate and proudly display the man that had changed his life; however, what he wanted most was to make Justin happy. It took a moment for him to realize he was standing in an apparent limbo; Ben began clearing his throat behind him, all in an obvious effort to move things along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed under the heat in Brian's gaze, breathless at the intensity he found in Brian's eyes. It wasn't the look on unbridled lust, although that did factor in; no, it was so much more. Love and a deep respect was clearly evident on Brian's face. It transformed Brian into a more beautiful man than he already was to him. In every way, Brian Kinney was perfect to him - _for_ him - and now, they were married. His eyes darting to see the amusement on the judge's face, Justin whispered tremulously, "B-Brian... are you going to k-kiss me - or just look at me all day??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Those that were near enough to hear Justin's words let out a sigh, and light laugh at the end of the spoken words; no one could look away from the desire and adoration in either of their eyes. Brian reached out to lightly cup the side of Justin's face, his eyes committing every exquisite detail to memory. His voice was husky, when he spoke, "Not very romantic on our wedding day, are you, Taylor? However, I am more than eager to comply..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniffling, Justin reminded, "Mr. Taylor-Kinney... if you please."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like the sound of that..." Brian responded in a low purr, his hand sliding from Justin's cheek to cup the back of his neck, slowly bringing him closer for an initially tender kiss, after a moment, one escalating into longing for both of them. It was always like that, Brian thought to himself. No matter how a kiss started between them, it always left him quaking with desire. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth, several thoughts running through his mind... ones that he would discuss in detail with his beautiful blond husband when the opportunity best presented itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Completely ignorant of Michael standing behind him urging him along, or of Ben doing the same for Brian, Justin had a glowing smile on his face... one that he hoped never lessened. As long as he was the light, and love of Brian's life, he knew it wouldn't. "I love you, Brian. So damned much..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pressed his forehead against Justin's, his eyes closed as he breathed in the unique scent of his husband, Brian answered in a slightly gruff voice, "Well, you'd better. After all, I just made an honest man of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
As they turned to greet their guests, with smiles and joined hands, Justin whispered back, "C'mon then, husband. Let's get this part of the celebration over, so we can move onto a more special one of our own."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's my boy..." Brian growled. Desire rekindled in Brian's eyes. He knew exactly what that would mean. Although, with their plane reservations in mind, he wouldn't have that particular pleasure for awhile; however, the reward they both received at the end of the day would be worth any temporary inconvenience and sacrifice. He was glad that Justin had elected to forego the more traditional lengthy wedding reception; although, he would have readily agreed to anything Justin wanted. The adorable little blond had the formerly renowned hard-ass wrapped around his finger. He didn't plan on advertising that to the world, though, or his cunning husband. Truth be known, Justin knew the power he exerted over him; it was to his credit that he didn't abuse that. Just a couple more hours, then they would be jetting off to their honeymoon. It was a moment he had agonized over for the past six months. Finally, they would be together without any barriers between them. There wasn't anything he had ever wanted more than that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Caribbean? This is what you wanted?" Brian asked, looking around speculatively at the tourist filled resort. "I told you the expense was inconsequential. I'm just surprised you settled on this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with the Caribbean?" Justin countered defensively. He had paid for this trip with his own money... a matter that hadn't been pleasing to his over controlling husband, but, he had won the battle. Shortly after they had returned to New York, he had told Brian about his inheritance, and his wish to gift him with their honeymoon as his wedding present. He didn't know what else to give him. Brian have every luxury a man could possibly have; giving him something unique, and worth having wasn't an easy feat. "I thought you would like the nude beaches..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow. "Not if they are filled with breeders as well." Shrugging his shoulders, and advancing to enclose his hot-headed husband in his arms, Brian needlessly told him, "You are the only one on this island - male or female - that I want to see naked." Rolling his lips under, Brian's eyes swept hungrily over him. "I am hoping to be seeing that very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor Brian..." Justin shook his head in mock sympathy. "It's been such a long day for you. The wedding... then, the long flight after finally separating from our friends." Justin pulled a bit back and gave his new husband a considering look. "Perhaps you're overtired after such a trying day. Maybe we should just sleep tonight, and pick up again tomorrow..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Without a word, Brian began to shed his clothing; his eyes bored into Justin as he completed the process. "If I were you, dear husband, I would be undressed and in the bed - before I am finished. I've waited six, long months for this; I won't be slowing down for anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, his hands beginning to pull away the clothes that now seemed to bind him more than anything else. That primitive, out of control look that Brian could get in his eyes was irresistible to him. Even back at the time when he'd deliberately sought to tease Brian; times when he had gotten so hard just by pushing Brian to the brink, only to tease him more before relenting - still he couldn't resist complete surrender. This wasn't one of those times. Any sort of token resistance wasn't what either of them wanted or needed tonight. Their marriage in itself was a dream come true; however, the connection they were now safe to share was only icing on the cake. He wanted this moment just as fiercely as his only slightly tamed savage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched with lust eaten eyes as Justin turned his back on him, his footsteps taking him into their bedroom. Following at a close distance, Brian growled when Justin looked back over his shoulder, not to see if he was being followed, but, to give him that sultry come hither look. He couldn't wait to sink his uncovered dick into Justin's hot, and still tight little ass. Fuck, it was all he'd been thinking about for the past several months. Finally, it was his for the taking.  
  
  
  
  
  
His own mouth watering at the beautiful display Brian made - fully aroused and ready to pounce - Justin reached down, beginning to stroke his painfully erect cock, his voice barely audible when he spoke, "You look extremely hungry, Mr. Kinney. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you so much so."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's because I haven't been..." The statement was astounding to him. Each time he had ever had Justin, it had been amazing, but, more than that - like a fever that couldn't be assuaged. His desire was increased tonight. He knew it could be the fact that they were now married, or it could be about this being the first time they would fuck without any barriers between them. Perhaps it was a little bit of both; the only thing he knew right now for certain - he needed his husband... right fucking now! "I need you so much, Justin. I can't begin to tell you how much---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stretched out on the bed, thankful that the covers had conveniently already been turned down by the resort staff, his hand lifting to beckon his eager lover. He was momentarily speechless by the need on Brian's face. It was so much more than lust; of course, it was never that simple between them. In truth, it hadn't been even at the very beginning. Such deep passion bespoke of more than simply satisfying a basic urge. Justin knew it was even more escalated now. "There's no need to wait, then. I'm all yours now." Justin smiled at his new husband lovingly, adoration, and desire mixing within his blue eyes. "In fact, I've always been yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stretched out on the bed, taking care to lay on his side; right now, his cock wasn't looking to have pressure applied to it. That was, not until it was in the act of moving into the heat that was its most desired destination. He smiled as he looked into Justin's eyes, as always unable to believe that this hauntingly beautiful, and sensitive man could ever love him to such a degree. "I love you, Justin. You've changed my life so much; I can't even begin to tell you. Perhaps, given time, I will be able to do that, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning on his side, Justin smiled at Brian, unable to still the heavy beating of his heart at hearing those much coveted three little words. He knew such sentiment wasn't typical for Brian, nor easy for him to express; that considered, hearing them made them mean all the more. "You've changed my life too." His smile deepened. "On all levels, you became my hero. Hard to imagine after where we started."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is." Brian had to agree with that. He leaned closer, his mouth closing softly over Justin's. Despite the urgency in his desire to possess Justin, another part of him wanted to show this special man that he wasn't a mere object of lust - he had become so much more. This was the man he wanted to share every moment of his life with... both the good and the bad. No matter what the days, months, even years ahead brought him, Brian knew that Justin would be by his side. That in itself made for a perfect life. Framing Justin's face in his hands, he slowly moved his lips over his husband's, knowing nothing could feel more right.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck me, Brian..." Justin whispered, once their lips finally separated, knowing he couldn't want anything more than the feel of Brian pulsing inside of him. "I need to feel you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled Justin beneath him, his mouth sliding down Justin's chest, his eyes staring into Justin's, love and desire reflected in them. "Soon... but, with a bit of a modification."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Modification?" Justin asked in confusion. He groaned as he worried there would be yet another delay. He wanted Brian _now_. This was not the night for Brian's games he sometimes liked to play in the bedroom. "If that is a lead up to another prolonged encounter, how about we just get on with it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Brian's teeth began to nip at Justin's skin, his mouth moving back up to lick and suck on his beautiful blond's neck. He uncapped the lube, slathering a generous amount on his cock, before he raised Justin's legs to rest atop his shoulders, his lubed fingers moving to slip into the tight heat that painfully beckoned him. "No delays, my impatient husband. Only, this isn't simply defined by fucking. I've fucked so many others... this is more than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Justin asked, unable to believe his often brash brunet was going to speak of this moment in more romantic of terms... but, that seemed exactly where this was heading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's fingers began to move inside his lover's ass, deftly, and carefully preparing him for the urgency of his possession. He wasn't sure how it would feel being inside him without the condom between them, he only knew it would feel amazing. The moment he had never thought he would want with another man was upon him now... he couldn't wait to experience every moment of this new intimacy. "I'm saying this - sure we fuck often. We'll do it again and again, most likely every day, but tonight is a celebration of our improbable union." Brian slowly slid his dick into Justin, his eyes watching Justin's every response. He found it difficult to focus on the words he was trying to speak as the velvety tightness gripped down on him. "Tonight, I'm making love to my husband." He pushed in further, his eyes rolling back as pure bliss greeted him. Barely able to speak further, Brian rasped, "Tomorrow, though, I'll probably be fucking the living hell out of you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't stop the moan that ripped from deeply within him. He wasn't sure if it was the words Brian spoke, the man himself, or the incredible feel of Brian's bare cock rocking into him. In actuality, it didn't really matter. This entire day and night had been pure perfection. What overwhelmed him most of all was the knowledge that this was their life here on out. He couldn't think of anything that could be better than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some time later, each of them resurfaced to a more coherent reality. How they both could become so wrapped up in each other, and the bliss they found was just another factor they had in common. Brian pulled completely free of his sated husband, knowing a shower would be in their not so distant future. They were each a combined sweaty mess, but, the knowledge that part of him was left in his husband made him happier than he could have ever imagined. Rolling to his side, Brian turned his head on the pillow to look at Justin, a smile of the deepest contentment on his lips. "So... this is what life is now, Mr. Taylor-Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
A happy sigh passed through his lips. "Sounds like a good one to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned closer, kissing Justin with all the love and feeling he could muster. Pulling back, he stared intently into the adoring eyes of the man he loved. "Only the best... now and forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snuggled closer into Brian's arms, unable to believe how much had happened in the past year. He had somewhat reconciled with his mother - only time could fully heal those wounds, his evil father and Gary Sapperstein were permanently removed from his life... then, the best of all - Brian. From the onset, he'd known that Brian's offer would change his life. What had been the result had been beyond his wildest dreams. He had a real family now. One that he not only loved, but trusted as well. Life was rich and full now. For the first time, in more years than he cared to count, the future was filled with promise. He didn't doubt that the reality would more than surpass his dreams. As he looked into Brian's loving, and protective eyes, Justin was convinced of exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END

 


End file.
